Who Wants To Be A Superstar?
by Owen96
Summary: 20 contestants are invited on the new gameshow, Who Wants To Be A Superstar? But the contestants are completely mixed up, and are put on different teams! How will they cope, and who will win the grand prize, which is a secret? Find out right now! VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO SEE ELIMINATED!
1. The Contestants

**Hey! :D I'm back with another gameshow story! I've been really excited to write another one after I finished The Mole: Mario Mischief. This time there is no Mole so the contestants are going to be put into teams. And just like my The Mole story, the viewers are going to vote. First in the reviews, but I may change it to polls later on. And unlike my The Mole story, there will be rejoins AND joins, so it is definitely going to be longer than my The Mole story, and maybe my longest story ever! XD Probably not. I know I have to catch up on The Terror and Escape, but I think I might delete them because I don't see them going anywhere. For The Terror I go to delete it but then I stop myself so that story is probably going to be gone soon, and for Escape, that story is probably going to continue. I'll probably just keep the chapters that are on there right now and just stop the stories, but I don't know yet. Anyway, I knew this was my longest Author's Note EVER, but now that it's over...Enjoy!**

**Note: This time the cast isn't Mario, Luigi, Peach, ect. It's actually a lot different, like Mario, Watt, Lakilulu, ect. so it won't be boring.**

**...**

The audience sat in their seats, excited. A new gameshow was about to begin, and they heard it was going to be amazing. Suddenly the lights switched on, shining on the stage. The stage was actually the same stage used for a gameshow named 'Mario Battle', but it hadn't been used since then and it was pretty old. Suddenly, a small toad walked onto the stage from the left, and a girl toad walked in from the right. The spotlight shone on them as they held their microphones, smiling up at the crowd.

"Hello, everybody!" The girl toad shouted out happily, and the crowd roared in excitement. "Welcome to the new gameshow...Who Wants To Be A Superstar!"

The crowd cheered and clapped even louder, the two hosts laughing at this.

"I'm Toad, the host, and here is the wonderful co-host, Toadette!" Toad introduced his sister. "I think you should recognise us. We both competed in the two gameshows, Mario Battle and The Mole: Mario Mischief! Toadette won Mario Battle, and I won The Mole: Mario Mischief, so we decided to take a break from all of the competition this time. So instead of competing we were asked to be hosts!"

"Yes." Replied Toadette, nodding. "We were actually asked to compete, but I said I couldn't be bothered, so they paid me one million coins to host this show. I would actually be in space right now if it wasn't for this idiot."

She pointed at Toad, who scowled. The crowd laughed, enjoying this fight between the siblings.

"ANYWAY..." Toad rolled his eyes. "This time a lot more contestants will be competing. In Mario Battle, only ten contestants competed. In The Mole: Mario Mischief, only twelve competed! Which means, Toadette, I am better than you because I won a gameshow that had more contestants in it than the one YOU won!"

"Oh, shut up, Toad!" Toadette whacked him with her microphone and he tripped over, making the audience gasp in shock but then start laughing. "Anyway, this gameshow is taking a BIG step up from the previous two! This time, 20 contestants are competing!"

A screen came down, showing a huge number twenty. Toad tried to stand up but the screen hit him and he fell over again, groaning.

"Yes, there will be two teams of ten. And don't worry, you will see A LOT of familiar faces!" Toadette smiled, and the audience cheered happily. "Should we meet the contestants?"

"No..." Replied Toad, furious with his sister. "Let's go home and drink hot chocolate. OF COURSE LET'S MEET THE CONTESTANTS!"

Toadette growled and kicked him off the stage. Toad cried in terror as he landed in the lap of Master Koopa.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Toad questioned.

"I came to see how bad your gameshow is compared to mine." He rolled his eyes and pushed Toad off his lap.

"Let's see the first five contestants!" Toadette cheered and the audience clapped as the first five contestants entered. "He is the main hero, dressed in red, it's Mario!"

"Super Mario to you," Mario pushed Toadette out of the way and leapt into the air. "SUPAH MARIO!"

"Um...Whatever." Toadette rolled her eyes. "I bet you were expecting Luigi next, weren't you? Well...Too Bad! There is no Luigi this time. For this season we are forgetting about the main characters and we are concentrating on the unpopular ones, which we think will raise the ratings. But we are also bringing back some old contestants who have competed on the previous two seasons, like that."

Toadette pointed at Mario who was rolling around on the floor, singing.

"Next up we have someone who is extremely bright, not in the clever way, by the way." Toadette burst out laughing. "We have Watt!"

"Hey everybody! I have never competed on a gameshow before, so I hope I do good!" Watt smiled. "And it's great to be the second introduced!"

"Shut up, Watt," Toadette sighed, rolling her eyes. "Next up we have the two bitches of the Mario series, Wendy Koopa and Lakilulu!"

"I am NOT bitchy, I just have a giant ego, OK!?" Wendy folded her arms and walked off. "Lakilulu's the bitch."

"I have to agree," Toadette nodded her head, along with the entire audience. "Lakilulu, get your fat ass over there!"

She pointed at the other side of the room and Lakilulu followed. While she was walking Toadette tripped her up and everybody laughed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried with tears in her eyes and ran to the others.

"Now, who is the final contestant of the first five to be introduced?" Toadette wondered. "Well, he's a money-loving, fat ass creep who eats nothing but garlic. Literally. It's Wario, everyone!"

Wario ran in as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast, and smelled Toadette. Creeped out, she raised her microphone and slammed it down on his heads and he fell unconscious.

"I'm surrounded by creeps!" She cried and burst into tears. "WHY!? WHY!? WWWWHHHHHYYYYY!? Ooh, a penny!"

Toad ran back onto stage, took the penny off her and kicked her in the chest, making her cough and drop to her knees in pain.

"THAT'S MY PENNY, BITCH!" Toad flipped Toadette off and turned back to the audience to introduce the next five contestants. "Ahem, sorry about that. I get a little...annoyed when it comes to my precious belongings."

The audience all stared at Toad, frightened.

"Um...What?" Toad scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um...Next up we have a Paper Mario character. Who are you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Heather, Alejandro, or will you pick Bobbery?"

Bobbery ran onto stage, and the crowd screamed in terror. Toad chuckled and patted Bobbery's head, smiling.

"I thought we could have a rapist on the show. You know, staying in a room with Goombella!" Toad laughed as the seventh contestant walked onto the stage. "Hey Goombella!"

"Yeah, I can fit you in tonight. But it's going to have to be quick, because I'm on a gameshow. Okay? Yeah. Like, bye honey!" Goombella said and put her phone away. "Like, hey!"

Toad told Goombella to go and stand over by Bobbery, who kept grinning and winking at her.

"Like, stay the hell away from me, bitch!" Goombella yelled. "Or I will totally, like, headbonk you into oblivion!"

"Ooh, I'd like that!" Bobbery winked at her again and Goombella gagged.

"You better not, like, be not the same team as, like, me." Goombella tried to walk away from him but he just kept following her. "This is going to be a, like, long competition..."

"Next up we have another Paper Mario character! Say hello to Vivian, everybody!" Toad smiled and the crowd clapped as Vivian walked onto the stage.

"Hey everybody-Oh No...It's Bobbery..." Vivian gasped. "Sorry, I can't do this. Please let me go! Please!"

"Um, no." Toad pushed Vivian into Bobbery who dragged her into a dark corner of the stage, grinning. "We are going to have five Paper Mario characters in this competiton, which means one still has to be introduced, not including Lakilulu, the bitch."

He looked at Lakilulu and began laughing as she whimpered in sadness.

"The final Paper Mario character is...Sushie, the boring one..." Toad groaned as she entered the stage, smiling. "Seriously? Why did the producers choose her? I mean, there was Koops, Goombario, and even Kersti! Why that little brat!?"

Sushie rolled her eyes and walked over to the others.

"Anyway, the tenth contestant is Mimi!"

The audience gasped, not expecting Mimi to compete.

"Haha, not really. Say hello to Waluigi!" Toad clapped as he entered the stage.

"Now half of the contestants have been introduced. You ten would have been a team, but we are doing a challenge to see who the two team captains are, and Lakilulu, trust me, you are definitely going to be last to get picked."

"Now for the next five!" Toadette said. "Toad, you introduce the first contestant. I'm too lazy."

Toad rolled his eyes.

"Now time for five more original contestants. Yes, I know, we have already had three, but there are going to be another five, alright!?" Toad shouted angrily at nobody in particular. "Next up is an evil Princess. In Mario Battle she was alright, but in The Mole: Mario Mischief she turned completely evil, and none of us know why. Say hello to the evil Princess Daisy, everybody!"

Nobody clapped as she walked onto the stage scowling with her arms folded. She spotted Vivian and she smiled deviously and walked over to her.

"Hey Vivian!" She grinned, kicking her and laughing as she cried out in pain. "You have no idea what I'm going to do to you after what you did to me last season..."

Vivian gulped.

"Next up is...Princess Peach, to complete the alliance of her, Daisy and Goombella...If it's still going on, of course." Toadette said as Peach entered, smiling and waving to the audience. "Third up is...Bowser, who hasn't competed in a gameshow since Mario Battle, which happened a year ago now!"

Bowser entered, laughing and waving, enjoying the praise he was getting from the audience.

"OK Bowser, that's enough!" Toadette shouted, but he ignored her. "Bowser, you can stop now! BOWSER, STOP IT RIGHT NOW!"

Bowser stopped and walked over to the others, embarrassed.

"Two more original contestants still have to be introduced. Stop thinking it's Luigi!" Toadette pointed at a random person in the audience who wasn't even thinking it was going to be Luigi. "OK...Flurrie is back, everybody! Yes, I know she's a Paper Mario character, but she has also competed before, so quit complaining!"

Flurrie walked onto the stage, happy that she got to compete again. Shy was encouraged because she had came second in The Mole: Mario Mischief, only losing to Toad. But she didn't mind because Toad was her friend.

"The final original character is...Rosalina!" Toadette clapped for the cosmic princess as she walked on, waving. "And now for the final five. Toad, I'm handing it to you."

"So far fifteen characters have been introduced, and five remain. The contestants who have been introduced already are Mario, Watt, Wendy, Lakilulu, Wario, Bobbery, Goombella, Vivian, Sushie, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Bowser, Flurrie, and Rosalina. Who will be introduced?" Toad said and left a pause for suspense. "Well, the final group of five is called 'Unpopular'. The first person to join us is Birdo! You are so unpopular! Wait, why isn't Goombella on this team?"

Goombella rolled her eyes and Birdo walked towards everybody.

"Why did I apply for this?" She face-palmed.

"The final four are..." Toad paused once again for suspense. "Goombario, Donkey Kong, Lakilester and Bowser Jr!"

"I am NOT unpopular!" Donkey Kong protested but the crowd booed in disagreement.

"I know a lot of mathematical facts." Smiled Goomario, when he suddenly got punched by Toadette.

"Nobody cares, Goombario!" She shouted and then turned back to the camera. "Well, now that the contestants have been introduced, let's start with the first challenge, which will decide who the two team captains are!"

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed! I know this chapter was a little boring because it was just introducing them, but the next chapter will have the first challenge and also who is up for elimination.**


	2. The Conveyor Belt

**Thanks to the four who reviewed! And to answer Soliddude1175's question, yes, the viewers are voting. Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**...**

**Contestants: Mario, Watt, Wendy, Lakilulu, Wario, Bobbery, Goombella, Vivian, Sushie, Waluigi, Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Bowser, Flurrie, Rosalina, Birdo, Goombario, Donkey Kong, Lakilester and Bowser Jr.**

**Eliminated Contestants: None.**

**...**

"Hello, and welcome back to...Who Wants To Be A Superstar!?" Toadette announced, raising her arms as she shouted out the title.

"I'm your host, Toad, and here is the co-host, otherwise known as my bratty sister, Toadette!" Toad shouted out as he looked at the cameras that were currently filming him. "Last episode, the twenty contestants were introduced, ranging from the bitchy Lakilulu to the annoying Goombario. Who will win the first challenge, which will decide who the two team leaders are for this competition? Well, you're going to find out right now! Bring down the screen!"

Toad pressed a button on a remote control and the screen that hit Toad previously came down smoothly, and the audience roared in happiness, knowing they were about to witness the first challenge.

"The next challenge is called, "Dodge, Jump, Run", and it's harder than any challenge ever witnessed before." Toadette said. "The contestants must run on a large red conveyor belt that is moving extremely quickly, like a treadmill. Obstacles will come their way, and they must try to dodge or jump over them. If they get hit or the conveyor belt is too fast for them they will fall into the water below. And, did I mention, it will all be taken place extremely high up in the sky?"

The audience clapped and cheered in delight.

"This screen here will show everything, so you can all watch the challenge live. We are going to go out and spectate everything from above. Goodbye!" Toad waved as the two hosts entered a helicopter, leaving through a hole in the roof.

The audience watched the giant screen, excited for the challenge to begin. Suddenly it flickered on, showing the twenty contestants standing on the bright red conveyor belt high up in the sky, waiting for it to start moving.

"Get ready!" Toadette shouted as the helicopter came into view. "Go!"

The conveyor belt started, and the surprised contestants began to run, hoping they would win the challenge.

"First things first!" Peach shoved Lakilulu off the conveyor belt, smiling as she screamed, falling down and down. "There we go!"

"Hey Vivian!" Daisy called, grinning evilly as she walked over to her. "It's time for that revenge!"

Daisy tackled her and Vivian screamed as she desperately tried to escape. Daisy grabbed her by the hair and kicked her, making Vivian trip over.

"Why are you doing this!?" Cried Vivan, tears in her eyes.

"Because...you...broke...my...IPHONE!" Daisy screamed and kicked her off, laughing. "Also because you betrayed me, you stupid Shadow Ass!"

As Vivian fell down and down, Daisy watched her and smiled smugly.

"Vivian, you have NO idea what I'm going to do to you..." She turned and walked off to continue the challenge.

"Daisy!" Peach called, waving her arms around. "Are we still in an alliance?"

"No, I don't want to." Goombella said, and Daisy nodded. "I'm doing this game, like, solo."

"Me too." Said Daisy. "Sorry Peach."

Peach sighed sadly as the two walked off.

"Hey beautiful." Bobbery winked at Goombella and began chasing her. "Come back! I know you want me!"

"HELP!" Goombella cried. "RAPE! RAPE! RAPE!"

Bobbery managed to grab her but they both slipped and fell down the conveyor belt. They both desperately tried to get up, but Bobbery had an iron grip on her and they both fell. Four down, sixteen to go.

"How are you doing so good?" Panted Watt to Mario as they both ran ahead of everybody else.

"Nobody can beat SUPAH MARIO!" He leapt into the air, accidentally hitting Watt in the face, watching as she fell backwards. "Oops..."

"I'M BLINDED!" Cried Watt as she stumbled around, eventually falling off the conveyor belt, which was speeding up as every second went by.

Birdo ran along, sometimes tripping over and falling behind. But somehow she managed to stay on the conveyor belt. Meanwhile Bowser panted as he tried to run ahead while Bowser Jr sat on his back.

"You know, what!?" Bowser cried. "SCREW THIS!"

Bowser grabbed his son, spun him around and threw him off. Then he jumped off himself, taking Donkey Kong down with him. But just before they fell off, they smashed into both Peach and Rosalina, creating the hugest crash of all time, taking down five contestants. Now only ten contestants remained.

"Only ten contestants remain!" Announced Toad.

...

Will it be Mario, the annoying hero?

Or will it be Daisy, the evil Princess?

Or Goombario, the fantasiser of Goombella, for reasons unknown?

Birdo, the boring, sarcastic, gender-unknown dinosaur?

Wendy, the bitchy, witchy, twitchy daughter of Bowser?

Wario, the garlic-eating freak?

Or will it be Sushie, another boring contestant?

Or Waluigi, another boring contestant. Seriously, why are there so many boring contestants!?

Lakilester, who is somehow more liked than Lakilulu?

Or will it be Flurrie, the chocolate loving diva?

...

"It shall be me!" Flurrie began dancing, accidentally kicking Lakilester off the conveyor belt, which was now moving at an incredible speed.

Flurrie wobbled and also fell off. The remaining eight contestants all fell over, screaming as they got closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh no! This is, like, the end!" Wendy cried, hugging Waluigi as they both fell off. "Ew, gross!"

"I know a lot of mathematical facts that will help us escape!" Goombario said then fell off.

"SUPAH MARIO!" Mario grabbed both Wario and Birdo, hugging them as they fell off.

"STOP!" Shouted Toad, and the conveyor belt stopped. "WE HAVE OUR WINNERS!"

...

The twenty contestants were back down on the stage where the audience and the two hosts were waiting.

"Congratulations to Daisy and Sushie for winning the challenge!" Toad announced loudly into his microphone. "You are both going to be team captains, and you both win Immunity Trophies for making it to the final two. Congratulations!"

"Daisy will be choosing first because her the first letter of her name is first in the alphabet." Toadette said. "Who do you choose first, Daisy?"

Daisy looked around and then grinned, settling on someone.

"Vivian," She smiled. "Come here."

Vivian gulped.

"I choose Goombario, because he's boring just like me!" Sushie smiled.

(Note: From here I used to choose the team members, so if it seems strange then that's why.)

"Hmmm...I don't like him, but I think he could be helpful in later challenges." Daisy said. "I'll go for Bowser Jr!"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Sushie did a pose, grinned sweetly at Daisy and then turned back to the contestants. "Because I'm just SO strange, I choose Birdo."

"Oh, yay. How fun." Birdo rolled her eyes and dragged her tired legs over to Sushie, Goombario and Bowser Jr.

"Next I'll choose...Watt." Daisy said. "She's really BRIGHT! Haha, not really."

Daisy slapped Watt as she passed.

"I'll go for Bowser! I like crazy people!" Sushie smelled Bowser as he passed, freaking him out.

"Next I'll go for Lakilulu." Said Daisy, and everybody gasped. "What? I didn't choose the little bitch! This stupid website did!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daisy!" Toad said, stabbing the evil Princess in the arm with a knife. "Sushie, who do you choose?"

"Hmmm...Flurrie." Replied Sushie. "I can steal her chocolate at nighttime and eat it under the covers like a childish five year old.

"OH HELL NO, BITCH!" Flurrie smacked Sushie surprisingly hard, making her burst into tears.

"I choose Wendy." Said Daisy. "Great. I got the two bitches."

"Ahem! Three, actually." Vivian pointed at Daisy, but luckily for her she didn't notice.

"GASP!" Shouted Goombella really loudly. "Why have I not been chosen yet? WAHHH! Like, totally, like, hates me!"

"Donkey Kong." Said Sushie.

"Hmmm..." Said Daisy. "Wait, why am I even saying that? Ugh! I choose Lakilester."

"Oh No..." Whispered Lakilester as Lakilulu ran towards him squealing in happiness.

"YAY! YAY! YAY!" Lakilulu cheered. "NOW MAKE LOVE TO ME!"

Lakilester backed away while she had her eyes closed.

"I choose...Great. The rapist, Bobbery." Sushie rolled her eyes.

"Oh no..." Whispered Goombella anxiously. "I'm in the final six. What if I'm picked to be on Bobbery's team?"

Peach noticed she was freaking out and she walked over to her.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "You won't. You're really lucky."

"Hmmm...I'll choose Wario!" Daisy said.

"We are down to the final five!" Toad said. "Mario, Goombella, Peach, Rosalina and Waluigi. Wow, really hates you guys."

"I know!" Goombella burst into tears. "STOP RUBBING IT IN!"

"Next I choose Peach." Said Sushie, and Peach gulped.

She turned to Goombella, who was breathing a sigh of relief. Peach slowly walked over to Sushie's current team.

"Wow, HELLO beautiful!" Bobbery grinned, standing next to her.

Peach began to sweat nervously.

"The final four!" Shouted out Toadette.

"I choose Rosalina." Daisy said, and the remaining three cried out, with Goombella crying out in distress, knowing there was a huge chance she was going to be picked onto Sushie's team with Bobbery.

"I choose Waluigi." Said Sushie, and Goombella smiled.

"OK, the final two." Daisy said. "Mario and Goombella. Please, , please give me Mario. I choose..."

Both Mario and Goombella stared at Daisy.

"Goombella." Daisy said, and Goombella cried out happily while Bobbery groaned.

Mario went and joined Sushie's team.

"OK, there are the teams." Toad said. "OK. Daisy, your team name is 'Team Dynamite.' Sushie, your team name is 'Team Present.' The next challenge will be next episode. See you next time!"

Teams (IN ORDER FROM WHEN THEY WERE CHOSEN):

Team Dynamite: Daisy, Vivian, Bowser Jr, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.

Team Present: Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Peach, Waluigi and Mario.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed. I know I said I would put the people who were up for elimination on this chapter, but I would have had to do another challenge, and I didn't really want to do two challenges in one chapter. Oh, and if you were wondering, I DID use , I didn't lie. I'm surprised Goombella got lucky XD. Anyway, find out what happens next time, and please review!**


	3. The War Zone!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And DriftedDaisy, Mimi is not an actual contestant. It was a joke before Waluigi was introduced. Anyway, Enjoy!**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Princess Daisy (Captain), Vivian, Bowser Jr, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Peach, Waluigi and Mario.**

**...**

"Hello, you ungrateful pieces of shit!" Toadette smiled, when she suddenly got punched by Toad.

"Gee, GREAT way to start the episode." Toad rolled his eyes. "Anyway, welcome back to Who Wants To Be A Superstar?! Before we get started with the episode, we're going to see how well the contestants are getting on so far. But for this part we call the episode...Crazy Clips!"

The audience roared in happiness as the screen came down.

...

It was completely dark and silent in Peach's room. Suddenly, the old oak door created open, the light of the hallway flooding the room. Some chuckling was heard as a shadow stepped inside the room and closed the door silently. Peach sat up nervously.

"Hello?" She whispered. "Is anybody there?"

Suddenly, her bed covers were lifted and somebody got inside, groaning in happiness.

"You're so warm..." The person smiled, hugging the frightened Peach.

Peach quickly switched on the bedside lamp and screamed, seeing Bobbery lying in her bed.

"What the hell do you want!?" She gasped, and Bobbery looked up, grinning.

"You know what I want..." He said quietly, and Peach gulped, widening her eyes. "Now let me switch off the lamp..."

Bobbery reached over and switched it off. Peach screamed and leapt out of bed.

"You dirty pervert!" She cried, and Bobbery looked up, surprised. "Get out of my room, you rapist!"

"No thanks, I'm comfortable in your warm bed." Replied Bobbery, snuggling in. "It smells like you. And it would be nice if you would join me..."

Peach felt sick. She slapped Bobbery out of her bed and stomped out of the room, crying.

"What did I do wrong?" Bobbery seemed surprised, but then closed his eyes, shrugging it off. "Oh Well. I'll just try again for the fifth time tomorrow."

...

"Hey, Vivian!" Daisy kicked Vivian out of her bed, laughing.

...

"Vivian! Hey, Vivian!" Daisy laughed, pushing her out of her bed.

...

"Vivian..." Daisy whispered, slowly and quietly turning the heat of the shower from warm to freezing cold.

...

"Vivian!" Daisy grabbed Vivian's cornflakes and tipped them all over her. "You're SO messy! You need a shower! I'll put the temperature JUST right..."

...

"Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an A! Give me a N!" Daisy laughed with pom-poms. "What does that spell? TOTAL BITCH!"

...

"And that's all we could find right now." Toadette said. "But trust me, we WILL find more. Stalker here filmed everything shown just now."

"Now to introduce the contestants!" Toad smiled. "Please welcome Team Dynamite and Team Present!"

The two teams entered and the crowd cheered in happiness.

"Now time for the challenge!" Toad said. "The two teams will have a fort each, which they will have to look after. You can have a drawbridge, a moat, cannons, anything you want, but the only thing you can't do is let the other team sabotage your castle and take your flag. Yes, that's right! The first team to still the other team's flag and make it back to their castle without getting injured will win safety for their team and the other team will be up for elimination. DAT PLOT TWIST!"

Toadette slapped him.

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into the audience.

"I call having him for tonight!" Bobbery ran over giggling crazily. "Come here, my pretty!"

"Anyway, let's take you all outside." Toadette led them outside.

They were now outside. They all entered their castles.

"Team Dynamite, you have a red flag. Team Present, you have a blue flag. Get ready...set...go!" Toadette shouted and ran back inside.

"SHOOT THE CANNONS!" Sushie jumped up, tripping into Peach who screamed.

"What the hell, Sushie!?" She snapped, pushing the fish off her. "You got my dress wet! Anyway, they're not even coming!"

"I'm the team leader, bitch!" Shouted Sushie. "I make the rules! SHOOT THE CANNONS!"

Peach groaned and a lit a match, carefully lighting the rope. She covered her ears as the cannonball blasted out of the cannon, creating a hole in the castle.

"Run for cover!" Shouted Goombella, diving to the ground as the cannonball hit the wall of their castle. "HEY! BACK OFF!"

"Somebody should protect our flag at the top of the castle." Waluigi suggested, and Mario nodded.

"This is a job for SUPAH MARIO!" Mario leapt out of the hole in their castle, and Waluigi watched as he landed on the ground, wincing.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning..." He said and turned back around to face his team. "Guys, somebody has to go down and bring Mario back inside!"

"No way! That idiot hasn't helped at all so far!" Birdo folded her arms coldly, looking away. "Why don't you do it yourself?"

Waluigi sighed and got ready to walk down.

"Wait, I need a weapon." He said, and Sushie grinned.

"Take this totally unrealistic scythe of wisdom!" Sushie threw a scythe at him but it missed and cut Birdo's arm.

She screamed in pain as blood dribbled down her arm. She leapt out of the hole, thinking she could fly. Waluigi sighed and made his way down.

"Anyway...While Waluigi is doing that, LET'S HIT THE BUFFET!" Sushie cheered and her team all began laughing as they headed to the buffet table.

Waluigi pressed a button and the drawbridge went down smoothly. He walked across it quietly, hoping not to attract the attention of the other team. Goombella noticed however and gasped. Waluigi grabbed Birdo and Mario and began dragging them back inside, but it was too difficult because they were both extremely heavy.

"Aha!" Goombella jumped in front of Waluigi out of nowhere, making him screamed and accidentally drop Mario into the moat. "I've found you! You're SO going down!"

Waluigi raised his scythe but the sharp bit dropped off and fell in the moat. He then realised Birdo was his only weapon, and he raised her up. Goombella gasped.

"How did you know my weakness?" She gasped. "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

Goombella melted into the ground, screaming and crying until she eventually disappeared. Waluigi just stood there, speechless.

"...I'm not gonna ask." Waluigi pulled Birdo inside and brought up the drawbridge.

"Hey guys, I just defeated Goombella. What are you guys do-Oh, are you serious?" Waluigi stared at everybody as they ate all of the food. "That was my diet food!"

"...Diet food?" Sushie widened her eyes at him. "Ugh, whatever. Go away and check our flag."

Waluigi sighed and climbed up the ladder to get to their tower. He made it to the top and shivered, feeling the cold. He suddenly saw a Princess dressed in orange reaching out for their flag, when she suddenly noticed Waluigi. He dived for her and she screamed, leaping out of the way. She got to her feet, barely avoiding him for the second time. She quickly grabbed their flag and got ready to jump off the tower, where her team was waiting, ready to catch her. As soon as she was about to jump Waluigi pushed her over and they both tripped, landing on top of each other, both of them staring into each others eyes. Then Daisy realised what she was doing and stood up.

"Ugh!" She said, turning away and blushing. "See ya!"

She leapt off but Waluigi managed to take the flag back off her as soon as she disappeared. She landed in the arms of her teammates without the flag. However, while all that was happening DK was sneaking over to their castle. He quickly grabbed their flag and walked back out casually.

"Hey! That lump has got our sexy flag!" Cried out Lakilester, pointing at DK.

"I'm sure the flag is not as sexy as you..." Lakilulu winked, and Lakilester groaned in anger.

"If we lose, I hope she gets eliminated." He whispered to Watt, who giggled.

"Quick, Watt! Blast him!" Ordered Daisy, and Watt quickly flew over to DK, electrocuting him.

Then she took their flag back over to her group.

"OK guys, I got our flag back." Watt said, handing it to Daisy.

"Don't worry, guys. I have a feeling we're going to win." She smiled, looking up at the tower. "But first we have to find a way to get up there..."

"Maybe Rosalina can use her freaky magic to get us up there!" Suggested Bowser Jr when he was slapped by Rosalina.

"No! I paid to get rid of my magic! I want to be normal!" Cried Rosalina, running away, smashing into the wall of their castle.

"Um...OK then...Screw her. Watt, fly up and get their flag." Ordered Daisy and Watt did as she was told.

Watt flew up and silently took Team Present's flag. Then she flew as fast as she could back to her castle and placed the flag inside. Team Dynamite cheered.

"And...Team Dynamite win!" Toadette announced.

"HELL YEAH!" Daisy high-fived Watt. "We're awesome!"

"And because Daisy did almost everything, she gets an Immunity Ticket!" Toadette raised up a golden ticket with the word 'Immunity' on it.

"YAY!...What the hell is an Immunity Ticket?" Daisy questioned, snatching it off Toadette and staring at it. "Can you hand it in for free drugs?"

"Um...No...ALTHOUGH I SURE WISH THAT WAS THE CASE!" Toadette screamed at Toad, kicking him off the stage.

"WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE WRONG!?" Toad burst into tears, running out of the room, the audience laughing at him.

"So...What DOES it do?" Asked Daisy.

"Well, if you are about to be eliminated, you can use your Immunity Ticket to erase all of your votes and you will be safe." Toadette said. "Oh, and Watt wins one too."

Both Daisy and Watt cheered in happiness, and Vivian groaned.

"So...Team Present is up for elimination!" Toadette said to the audience. "Vote off somebody on Team Present! You can choose from..."

Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Peach, Waluigi and Mario.

"Vote for one of those contestants to be eliminated, but there is also a twist to this gameshow!" Toadette said, and the audience listened, excited about what she was going to say. "For this gameshow, if you vote, you can also choose a contestant to like. The contestant with the most likes will win an Immunity Ticket! So, get liking and voting, and I'll see you next time on Who Wants To Be A Superstar?!"

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So please review and vote. Here is an example of voting.**

**I vote for Bobbery.**

**I like Sushie.**

**The contestant with the most votes will be eliminated, and the contestant with the most likes will win an Immunity Ticket! The next chapter will probably be pit in the next 2-4 days. See you next time!**


	4. The First Elimination

**Hey, me again! XD I know I update this story really quickly, but I just really like it, GOT A PROBLEM!? XD Enjoy!**

**Note: Whenever there's a tie for the elimination, I use to see who's eliminated, so it's fair.**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Princess Daisy (Captain), Vivian, Bowser Jr, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Peach, Waluigi and Mario.**

...

"I can't believe we're up for elimination!" Cried Sushie. "WHY, GOOMBARIO!? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO US!?"

"Don't worry, I know a lot of mathematical facts that will help us get out of this situation!" Goombario smiled, and Peach slapped him.

"Nobody cares, nerd!" She shouted. "Anyway, I hope Bobbery is eliminated. He is a total creep! He always tries to sneak into my room at night and I always have to sleep in the bathroom because he is always in my bed!"

"Hey there, beautiful." Bobbery winked at Peach and she groaned. "Do you wanna go to a silent place?"

"No thanks, Bobbery." Peach rolled her eyes. "I don't even like you, you're a creepy rapist!"

"I know you didn't want to say that." He smiled. "Now, come with me."

Peach screamed as he grabbed her and dragged her away into the dark corners of her bedroom. Sushie and Goombario watched with wide eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Waluigi, walking towards them.

"EEEK! UGLY FACE IS HERE!" Sushie cried and threw random objects at him, such as lamps and wardrobes.

"What do you want, ugly face?" Goombario said angrily. "We don't want you near us!"

"I just wanted to say hi!" Waluigi shouted, running off.

"Oh...Awkward..." Goombario said.

"Eh, who cares. He smells, like Vivian." Sushie shrugged.

"DON'T YOU DARE START THAT UP AGAIN!" Shouted Vivian, bursting into the room with a chainsaw. "OR I WILL CUT YOU UP AND SERVE YOU TO LAKILESTER AS SUSHI!"

"Hey! I'm the only person who's allowed to cook for Lakilester!" Protested Lakilulu, and all three of them screamed in terror.

"Don't worry! SUPAH MARIO IS HERE!" Mario leapt towards Lakilulu and tied her up so she couldn't move. "HUZZAH!"

"Mario, you're my hero!" Sushie leapt up and kissed him on the cheek.

Mario then hurled all over her and she gasped, tears in her eyes.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND LOVE!?" She cried and ran out of the room.

"Because you're Sushie, you're not allowed to find love!" Mario replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me I've got to go and raid the fridge."

"What fridge?" Questioned Goombario.

"Didn't you know? Toad and Toadette keep a secret fridge full of ice-cream and chocolate down in the basement of this hotel." Said Mario, and Goombario gasped.

"Let's go!" He shouted and the two ran out of the room, leaving only Peach, Bobbery and a tied up Lakilulu.

"Now we're alone...What do you say we do?" Whispered Bobbery soothingly to Peach, closing the door.

"Ugh, I really don't want to see this." Lakilulu closed her eyes as tight as she could. "LAKILESTER! COME AND SAVE ME, MY HERO!"

She waited patiently for about five minutes, but he didn't come.

"SHIT! HE CAN'T HEAR ME! I'M COMING, MY LOVE!" Lakilulu rolled out of the room because that's the only thing she could do at the time.

Peach screamed as Bobbery tried to take off her dress. She kicked him and tried to escape, but Bobbery had locked the door. She turned around in fear as Bobbery crept towards her, making the floorboards creak quietly.

"I wish I never signed up for this..." Peach sighed sadly, and Vivian was thinking the exact same thing.

...

"Vivian! Get me something to eat, you little bitch!" Daisy ordered and Vivian sighed, starting to walk out of the room.

"I hope you get eliminated!" Vivian shouted angrily.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Daisy held up her Immunity Ticket smugly. "Me and Watt are safe from elimination. Vivian, while I'm still here, you're going to wish you were never born."

Vivian sighed again and left the room. Watt entered, smiling happily.

"What's up?" Daisy asked, sipping her drink.

"I'm just really happy that we both won Immunity and we're friends!" Watt smiled, and Daisy nodded.

"Yup! We're best friends!" She said happily.

Vivian heard this, and gasped. She knew what Daisy was doing. She was going to pretend to be friends with Watt and then betray her, like she did with Vivian.

"I have to tell her..." Vivian whispered, turning around and entering the room again.

"Ugh, Vivian, what do you want?" Daisy rolled her eyes. "Go away and get me something to eat!"

"Watt, don't trust her!" Vivian warned, and Watt stared at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Watt asked, and Daisy narrowed her eyes at Vivian.

"Me and Daisy both competed last season, on The Mole: Mario Mischief. We were allies at first, but then she betrayed me and bossed me around, and she wants to do it all again. Watt, don't trust her." Explained Vivian and left the room.

Daisy looked at Watt and smiled at her like nothing had ever happened. Watt reluctantly smiled back, thinking about what Vivian said.

...

"Hello everybody, and welcome back to Who Wants To Be A Superstar?!" Announced Toad and the audience clapped and cheered. "I'm your host, Toad, and here is the wonderful co-host, Toadette!"

"Yes, thank you." Toadette smiled. "Now Toad, go and get me some coffee. I was up all night yesterday watching horror movies that didn't scare me at all. NOW!"

Toad quickly ran off. Toadette turned back to the audience, smiling. They stared at her in confusion. Something wasn't right.

"Last time, the two teams had their first challenge, and Daisy's team, Team Dynamite, won the challenge, leaving Team Present up for elimination." Toadette said. "Are you all ready for the elimination?"

The audience cheered even louder than before, making Toadette cover her ears.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed and the audience stopped clapping and cheering. "Ahem. Let's get to the elimination area!"

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome, Team Present, to the elimination area!" Greeted Toadette and the contestants gasped, admiring it. "You are all standing on white platforms, above a giant hole. If you are safe, your platform will turn green, and if you're eliminated, your platform will turn red and you will be dropped into the hole. This time we got three votes and three likes!"

"I hope they liked me!" Waluigi said hopefully.

"Ha, as if!" Laughed Sushie and Goombario, both of them high-fiving even though neither of them have arms.

"Let's start with the likes. I will first read out the contestants who had zero likes." Said Toadette. "These contestants are Sushie, Goombario, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Waluigi and Mario."

The contestants who didn't get any likes sighed sadly. Birdo, Bowser and Peach smiled, knowing that at least one person liked them.

"Birdo has one like, Bowser has one like and Peach has one like." Toadette read out a sheet of paper. "It looks like we'll settle this using . Whoever is at the top of the list will win the Immunity Ticket. Let's go."

Toad typed something in on the computer and a loading sign showed up. The three contestants waited anxiously, hoping they would win the Immunity Ticket.

"And the winner is..." Toadette paused for suspense.

The list showed up, and this is what it showed...

1. Peach.

2. Birdo.

3. Bowser.

"Peach!" Toadette announced and Peach cheered happily. "Here is your Immunity Ticket!"

Toadette handed her the golden ticket and Peach smiled.

"And now for the votes!" Toadette said and the audience and the contestants gulped. "First I will read out the contestants who got zero votes."

The contestants waited, their fingers crossed and their eyes squeezed shut.

"Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi." Toadette said and the contestants cheered, their platforms slowly turning green.

Bobbery, Mario and Flurrie glanced at each other nervously.

"Bobbery, you're on the chopping block for being a pervert." Toadette said. "Mario, you're on the chopping block for being annoying, and Flurrie, you're on the chopping block for not doing anything. Let's read out the votes..."

The three contestants waited anxiously.

"One vote for Bobbery, one for Mario, and one for Flurrie." Toadette groaned, knowing they would have to do it again. "Let's go back to ."

Everybody waited, both excited and nervous for Toadette to reveal the results. The list showed up, and it looked like this...

1. Flurrie.

2. Bobbery.

3. Mario.

"And Mario is eliminated!" Announced Toadette and Flurrie and Bobbery sighed with relief. "You were last on the list. Sorry, but you are the first to be eliminated."

"WHAT!?" Cried Mario. "Super Mario is eliminated first? That's impossible!"

"Sorry, but hates you. You were last to get chosen on the teams and last on the elimination list, so...see ya!" Toadette said and pressed a red button.

A beep was heard and Mario's platform turned red. Suddenly it disappeared and he fell into the large, dark hole, screaming.

"Where did he go?" Asked Flurrie.

"To The Contestant Prison, where he will stay until the game ends, unless he rejoins, of course." Replied Toadette. "Anyway, onto the next challenge!"

...

"Yes! I'm still in! I better hurry and make my move on Peach before it's too late..." Bobbery grinned and began looking for the pink princess.

"Do you even want to win, or are you just looking for a girlfriend?" Goombario asked, annoyed. "Because, trust me, the team is A LOT better without you."

"Ugh, shut up!" Bobbery shouted at him angrily. "But for your question, of course I want to win, otherwise why would I be here, dumbass? But I want to get a girlfriend at the same time. If I win then I will have the grand prize AND a girlfriend. It's a win-win. Now, do you know where Peach is?"

"Ha, like I'm gonna tell you, creepy pervert!" Goombario turned away and Bobbery groaned in frustration, walking off.

"Everybody, come together!" Shouted Toadette loudly into the microphone as she waited on stage impatiently. "We are losing ratings as every second passes, bitches!"

The audience gasped and began talking about Toadette.

"Hey, SHUT THE HELL UP AND WAIT!" Screamed Toadette and the audience stopped and looked at her, frightened. "WHAT!?"

Toad came back on stage and the audience sighed in relief. Hopefully Toad would stop her.

"Where are the contestants?" He asked Toadette and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been calling them for the last half an hour." She replied.

Suddenly the contestants came in one by one, Lakilulu still tied up.

"Finally!" Shouted Toadette. "Why did you all take so long!?"

"Now for the challenge!" Smiled Toad at the audience and they clapped and cheered. "It will be a giant brawl. You must all stand on a large circular platform above the sea and fight. If you fall off the platform and into the sea then you lose. If you are the only team left, don't stop there, because the last contestant remaining will win an Immunity Ticket, along with safety for their team!"

"Can I win another Immunity Ticket?" Questioned Watt.

"Yes. If you are the last person left, even if you already have one, you can win another." Replied Toad. "Now let's go outside!"

Toad and Toadette led the nineteen remaining contestants outside. Then they walked up a set of steps to the platform and the steps disappeared.

"Wait, so...we fight each other, even if we're on the same team?" Said Rosalina, and Toadette nodded.

"Yup! Get ready...set...go!" She yelled and the contestants stared at each other, waiting for somebody to make the first move.

"First things first!" Daisy shoved Vivian off the platform and into the sea. "There we go!"

Vivian screamed in terror as she landed in the water, slowly sinking down.

"You're not going to win another one, bitch!" Flurrie leapt at Daisy and they both fell backwards, falling off.

Three down, sixteen to go.

"It's a lot calmer without Mario to annoy us." Goombario sighed with relief, when he suddenly got pushed off by Waluigi. "What the hell, man!?"

"Sorry!" Replied Waluigi, laughing.

"Hey, you little bitch!" Sushie leapt at Waluigi. "Nobody hurts my friend! ESPECIALLY ugly face!"

She pushed him and they both fell off, screaming as they landed in the water, creating a big and loud splash.

Six down, thirteen to go.

"Oh no! Thirteen is unlucky!" Gasped Goombella and began tap-dancing. "Do you guys, like, like my, like, dance?"

"No! Nobody does!" Peach grabbed her, swung her around and threw her at the sea.

"Power of the word 'like', PROTECT ME!" Goombella cried and suddenly a bubble appeared around her and she floated back up.

Peach just stared, speechless.

"Um...OK!" She said and turned to walk away when her heel broke and she tumbled into the water.

"No! Peachy-Pie!" Bobbery cried, jumping in after her. "I'll protect you, my sexy one true love!"

Eight down, eleven to go.

Characters Remaining: Goombella, Bowser Jr, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina, Birdo, Bowser and Donkey Kong.

"It would be awesome if I won an Immunity Ticket!" Birdo smiled, thinking about her winning an Immunity Ticket. "DK, what the hell are you doing!?"

"I can't help it!" Cried DK, grabbing both Bowser and Bowser Jr, leaping off.

"Um...Okay..." Birdo said, confused. "I better start fighting some people."

But she didn't have the chance because Lakilester accidentally fell into her while he was running away from Lakilulu. Lakilulu tripped into him and all three of them fell into the sea.

Fourteen down, five to go.

Five contestants remained. Goombella, Rosalina, Watt, Wario and Wendy all wanted to win that Immunity Ticket, but only one would get it.

"Prepare for my ultimate attack!" Shouted Watt, electrocuting them all.

Wario, Wendy and Rosalina fell off, leaving Goombella and Watt to fight. Watt shot a bolt of electricity at her and Goombella screamed.

"Power of the word 'like', PROTECT ME!" She screamed and closed her eyes.

The bubble appeared around her and the lightning bolt slammed against it, shooting back at Watt. She got hit and she fell.

"Blah blah blah, Goombella wins...Vote for someone on Team Present to be eliminated!"

Vote for either Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery or Waluigi to be eliminated, and remember to like one of them!

Peach is not up for elimination because she has an Immunity a Ticket, but you can still like her.

Find out what happens next time!

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter coming out real soon, like this one did. I hope you don't get bored! XD**


	5. Shut Up, Daisy!

**While I was reading over the chapters, I realised that whenever I mention the random website, the name doesn't show up. Sorry about that. From now on, whenever I mention it I will say it like this: RANDOM. Nothing else. Just RANDOM, but that is not the actual name of the website. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Note: I'm only updating this quickly because it's the holidays for me. When I go back to school there won't be many updates.**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Princess Daisy (Captain), Vivian, Bowser Jr, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Peach and Waluigi.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: None.**

**Team Present: Mario.**

**...**

"I'm SO hungry..." Groaned Sushie. "Why haven't we been called down for breakfast yet? I'm so hungry I could eat sushi!"

"Well, I'm just glad Mario is gone. He's a total creep." Birdo shuddered, thinking about the red plumber.

"I'm the happiest out of all of us, because I had an Immunity Ticket and I'm safe from voting!" Cheered Peach, high-fiving Flurrie.

"Yeah, but after this elimination you will be completely vulnerable, unless you get the most likes, of course." Birdo said.

"Yeah, but I hope I do get the most likes!" Smiled Peach.

"Dude, I am so hungry!" Goombario complained to Waluigi. "I don't know how to explain how hungry I am right now!"

"I understand." Replied Waluigi, nodding.

"No, you don't understand anything! YOU'RE UGLY FACE!" Goombario shouted at him for no apparent reason. "SUSHIE! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET UGLY FACE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ugly face is here?" Gasped Sushie and narrowed her eyes at Waluigi. "Grrr...UGLY FACE! GO AWAY, NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

Waluigi started crying and ran off.

"Yay!" Cheered Sushie as she and Goombario made their way to the elimination area.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back to the elimination area, Team Present!" Greeted Toadette. "One of you is about to be eliminated, but let's start with the likes. Remember, the contestant with the most likes will win an Immunity Ticket!"

The screen came down smoothly and silently.

"This time we got five likes and five votes!" Toad said. "The contestants with zero likes are...Goombario, Peach, Waluigi, Birdo and Bobbery."

They all sighed sadly. The remaining four contestants all glanced at each other, excited.

"Flurrie, you do not win. You only got one like," Toadette said. "DK, you only got one like as well."

Bowser and Sushie waited for the results, hoping they would win.

"Sushie...you do not win. You only got one like. Bowser, you win with two likes! Congratulations!" Toadette announced and the audience cheered and clapped.

Bowser took his Immunity Ticket from Toadette and sighed happily, knowing he was going to stay for at least two more episodes.

"And now onto the votes..." Toad said dramatically and the lights dimmed down, spotlights on the nine contestants.

"I hope I don't get eliminated..." Whispered Sushie nervously to Goombario.

"Shut up, Sushie. You're safe at zero votes or dislikes, whatever you want to call them." Toadette said and her platform flashed green. "Congratulations to Peach, Waluigi, Birdo, Bowser and Flurrie, you all had zero votes."

Three contestants remained. DK, Bobbery and Goombario.

"You three had at least one vote." Said Toad. "Well, DK is safe with only one vote."

Goombario and Bobbery were REALLY frightened now. Who would be eliminated?

"Goombario...You're safe with one vote." Toadette announced and Bobbery gasped, Peach and Goombella cheering in happiness. "Bobbery, you are eliminated with a total of three votes. You have to admit, all of us saw it coming, right?"

All of the contestants and the audience nodded and Bobbery sighed.

"Well, at least I made it further than Mario." He chuckled, but nobody laughed back. "Ugh, you guys have no sense of humour."

"Bobbery, you must leave. We are going to get rid of your platform in a couple of seconds." Toad said and Bobbery turned to Peach.

"Peach, I'm sorry if I scared you or harmed you during our...'playdates'." He winked. "But I'm going to rejoin, and you ARE going to love me! You're-"

"Bye!" Toadette smiled, pressing the button to drop his platform and Bobbery fell, screaming in terror. "Wow, I'm glad he's gone."

"I know, right?" Said Peach, laughing. "I've never felt better!"

"But don't get too excited, because either Mario or Bobbery are rejoining the game right now!" Toadette said and the audience gasped, shocked. "Haha, not really. You are all so gullible, you creepy people. Go away!"

"But later on, when five contestants are eliminated the viewers will vote for one of them to rejoin!" Toad said. "But we'll get to that later. Now for the challenge!"

...

"I'm glad Bobbery was eliminated." Said Goombella to Peach. "Now you can concentrate on the game and not on locking yourself in the bathroom at night!"

"Yeah!" Smiled Peach.

"Contestants, are you ready for the challenge?" Toadette asked and the contestants cheered. "OK then. There will be a tournament bracket. One contestant will be paired up with a contestant from the opposite team and they must fight on extremely small podiums above the sea. You will have baseball bats to hit each other with. The contestant who wins will move on to the next round, and so on. The contestant who wins the entire thing will get an Immunity Ticket and will also win safety for their team!"

The contestants nodded, understanding.

"But because Team Present are down by two contestants, two from Team Dynamite must sit out. Make your decision now." Toad said, and the contestants began talking. "OK. Who's sitting out?"

"Bowser Jr and Lakilester." Replied Daisy.

"OK then. Let's get started with the first round!" Toad said and spun the wheel of randomness. "Watt VS Flurrie!"

**...**

**Round One: Watt Vs Flurrie.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: None.**

**Team Present: None.**

**Sitting out of the entire game: Bowser Jr and Lakilester.**

**...**

"Come on Flurrie! You can do this!" Shouted out Daisy in encouragement and Watt nodded nervously, worried about falling into the water.

"Prepare to die, baby sun!" Yelled Flurrie, raising her baseball bat and yelling out.

"Are we allowed to use our own powers?" Asked Watt quickly to Toad.

"Nope! Just the baseball bats!" He replied and Watt turned back, only to get hit straight in the face with Flurrie's baseball bat.

Watt wobbled and tripped, falling into the waves. Daisy groaned angrily.

...

**Round One: Daisy VS Sushie.**

**Moving On: Flurrie.**

**Eliminated Contestants: **

**Team Dynamite: Watt.**

**Team Present: None.**

**...**

"You are going down, bitch!" Yelled Sushie, trying to raise her baseball bat.

But it was too heavy for her and she couldn't. She screamed and leapt over Daisy's baseball bat, kicking her in the face. Daisy fell backwards, almost tumbling into the sea. But she managed to stay on her feet and she glared at Sushie. Suddenly she got hit again and she tripped over. Sushie kicked her and she fell into the sea, losing the game.

...

**Round One: Vivian VS Goombario.**

**Moving On: Flurrie and Sushie.**

**Eliminated Contestants: **

**Team Dynamite: Watt and Daisy.**

**Team Present: None.**

**Contestants left: **

**Team Dynamite: Lakilulu, Wendy, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Birdo, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"Bring it!" Yelled Goombario, raising his baseball bat.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you." Replied Vivian quietly. "You need to help me with something..."

"What!? NO WAY! You're on the opposite team! I'm not helping you with anything!" He shouted.

Vivian thought of something to say.

"Um...Aha! Look, if you help me, I'll jump off and you'll win, deal?" Vivian asked hopefully and Goombario nodded, hoping it would impress Goombella.

"Deal." Replied Goombario, smiling. "What's your problem?"

"Well, it's Daisy..." Vivian whispered.

"What's going on!? Where's the fighting!?" Yelled Toadette angrily. "We're losing ratings as every second passes!"

"Shut up saying that!" Yelled Vivian, rolling her eyes.

"What about Daisy?" Questioned Goombario, intrigued.

"Well, she's been bullying me since the end of last season, and I'm sick of it!" Complained Vivian. "You're smart. What should I do?"

Goombario stayed silent for a moment, thinking. Then he turned back to her.

"Why don't you just give her a taste of her own medicine?" Goombario suggested. "She deserves it."

"Thanks, Goombario." Replied Vivian, smiling. "OK, hit me off."

"What? No! We're having a fair fight!" Goombario grinned.

Vivian laughed and raised her baseball bat, bashing him in the head with it, harder than she meant to. He groaned and fell off his podium, falling unconscious.

"Oops..." Said Vivian nervously, watching him as he fell.

...

**Round One: Lakilulu VS Birdo.**

**Moving On: Flurrie, Sushie and Vivian.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt and Daisy.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**Contestants Left:**

**Team Dynamite: Wendy, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"Come on Birdo, smash her!" Yelled everybody.

"Oh, thanks a lot!" Lakilulu rolled her eyes. "Bring it on, you gender-unknown freak!"

Birdo gasped and clenched her fists. Then she raised her baseball bat in anger.

"NOBODY CALLS ME THAT!" Birdo screamed, dropping her baseball bat and lifting up Lakilulu by the neck.

"Um...Birdo! That's enough!" Toad said nervously, sweating. "BIRDO! STOP! CALM YOUR ASS DOWN!"

Birdo grabbed Lakilulu, spun her around and threw her into the sea, breathing heavily.

"And...Birdo wins!" Toadette smiled at the frightened audience.

...

**Round One: Wendy VS Bowser.**

**Moving On: Flurrie, Sushie, Vivian and Birdo.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy and Lakilulu.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**Contestants Left:**

**Team Dynamite: Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"Daddy, you wouldn't hurt me...right?" Said Wendy, smiling.

"Ha, where did you get that idea from?" Laughed Bowser. "DIE, BITCH!"

Wendy screamed as Bowser lifted her up, throwing her into the sea.

"Yes!" He cheered, cannon-balling into the sea and making everybody wet.

...

**Round One: Wario VS Donkey Kong.**

**Moving On: Flurrie, Sushie, Vivian, Birdo and Bowser.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy, Lakilulu and Wendy.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**Contestants Left:**

**Team Dynamite: Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"And now for the most boring fight ever..." Groaned Toadette. "Make it quick, please!" (I honestly hate these characters.)

"Prepare for my sexy dance of total sexiness!" Wario began to dance strangely and DK watched, frightened.

"Yeah...I'm gonna hit you now, and you're gonna fall off, OK?" DK said and bashed him hard with his baseball bat.

"Chocolate smothered pandas fighting over who gets to eat the watermelon first..." Wario said dizzily as he fell off.

"Woohoo!" Cheered DK happily.

...

**Round One: Peach VS Rosalina.**

**Moving On: Flurrie, Sushie, Vivian, Birdo, Bowser and Donkey Kong.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy, Lakilulu, Wendy and Wario.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**Contestants Left:**

**Team Dynamite: Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"It's the battle of the princesses! Who's the best one? This is gonna get feisty!" Laughed Toadette. "Begin!"

"I'm the original!" Peach hit Rosalina in the head, making her groan. "I'm the best Princess! I mean, I've lasted Bobbery for all this time, I have to be good, right?"

"It's only been two episodes, you airhead!" Rosalina snarled, hitting her back. "I'm the magical one! I'M the best Princess!"

"Can't we all just agree that I'm the best Princess?" Questioned Daisy.

"NO!" Screamed both Peach and Rosalina at the same time.

"OK, OK, OK!" Daisy screamed, throwing a rock at Rosalina's head.

Daisy gasped as the rock hit her, making her fall and tumble into the sea.

...

**Round One: **

**Moving On: Flurrie, Sushie, Vivian, Birdo, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Peach.**

**Eliminated Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy, Lakilulu, Wendy, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**Contestants Left:**

**Team Dynamite: Goombella.**

**Team Present: Waluigi.**

**...**

"It's now the final round of round one! Who will make it into round two?" Said Toad to create suspense. "Goombella really needs to win this, or Vivian will be the only one fighting for Team Dynamite, and everybody else will be from Team Present!"

"Don't, like, worry Vivian!" Goombella smiled, cheering Vivian up a little. "I'll win, and then we can both fight to win for our, like, team!"

"You better win, you little bitch!" Shouted Daisy and Goombella gasped.

"Nobody calls me a bitch, you bitch!" Screamed Goombella, leaping off her platform and slamming into Daisy, making her fall over.

Waluigi cheered, but nobody cared. They were all watching Daisy and Goombella fight.

"Go Goombella!" Everybody yelled.

They both continued fighting, annoying Waluigi. He was getting sick of never being in the spotlight. That's it. He was going to show them, one way or another.

...

**Moving On: Flurrie, Sushie, Vivian, Birdo, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Peach.**

**Contestants Who Failed At Round One: **

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy, Lakilulu, Wendy, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**...**

"The remaining seven contestants are moving on to Round Two!" Announced Toadette. "Flurrie, Sushie, Vivian, Birdo, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Peach. Because there are seven of you, three of you will fight in one of the three rounds. In that round the first person to fall will lose and the remaining two will move on. We are going to use RANDOM to see which contestants will be fighting in the first and second round, and the remaining three will fight in the final round of round two. Let's get started!"

Toadette randomised the names and the contestants waited anxiously. The list looked like this...

1. Peach.

2. Donkey Kong.

3. Sushie.

4. Flurrie.

5. Birdo.

6. Vivian.

7. Bowser.

"Peach and DK, get ready to fight!" Yelled Toad.

...

Peach took off her shoe and aimed it at DK's head, hitting it perfectly. DK wobbled but didn't fall off.

"Princess! I thought we were friends!" Wailed DK, leaping off.

"Well...Um...Hooray! I win!" Peach smiled awkwardly as the entire audience stared at her.

...

Toad typed in the names of the remaining five contestants.

"Bowser and Sushie!" He yelled out and they all gasped.

"This is so, totally unfair!" Wailed Sushie, staring at Bowser. "How the hell am I supposed to hit all of that fat of the podium!?"

Bowser slapped her.

...

"Begin!" Shouted Toad.

"Like, you're going down!" Shouted Sushie. "Prepare for my super awesome moves of style to come and slap you in the face like a...um...I don't know. Just...PREPARE!"

"Oh, shut up!" Bowser rolled his eyes. "I bet half of the entire population of Mario fans weren't even aware of your existence, so shut up. I'm one of the first Mario characters to ever be invented!"

Bowser sniffed Sushie, freaking her out.

"Wow, man, get the hell off me!" Sushie jumped up, turning around quick.

Her tail slapped Bowser and he screamed, getting water in his eyes. He wobbled and fell off.

"And that's how I roll!" Sushie cheered.

...

"So that means...Vivian, Birdo and Flurrie will be fighting in the final round of round two." Toadette said. "Go!"

...

"It's really awkward with three of us fighting..." Said Vivian.

"Oh my toothpaste, QUIT COMPLAINING!" Toadette screamed in anger. "Only ONE of you has to fall off and the remaining two will go on to the final round! Just push off Flurrie or something!"

Vivian and Birdo obeyed, turning to Flurrie, who gulped.

"AHHH!" She screamed, landing in the water, creating a huge splash. "Help! I'm drowning!"

"And Vivian and Birdo move on to round three, which is also the semi-finals!" Toadette announced, not caring that Flurrie was drowning.

...

**Moving On: Peach, Sushie, Vivian and Birdo.**

**Contestants Who Failed At Round Two:**

**Team Dynamite: None.**

**Team Present: Donkey Kong, Bowser and Flurrie.**

**Contestants Who Failed At Round One:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy, Lakilulu, Wendy, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**...**

"Four of you remain!" Announced Toad. "Now let's use RANDOM to see which two will be fighting first!"

He quickly typed down the named of the four remaining contestants. Then he pressed 'Enter' and the four names showed up. This is what the list looked like...

1. Birdo.

2. Vivian.

3. Peach.

4. Sushie.

"Birdo and Vivian, get fighting!" Yelled out Toad.

...

"Look, I just want a calm fight, and maybe we can-" Began Vivian before she got smashed in the head with Birdo's baseball bat.

She wobbled and fell.

"Oh...well...Team Dynamite automatically lose, but who will win the Immunity Ticket?" Toadette said for suspense. "Peach and Sushie, get fighting!"

...

Peach and Sushie glared at each other. Then Peach raised her baseball bat and aimed it at Sushie but the fish managed to block it with her baseball bat. Then she retaliated with a swing from her baseball bat but Peach managed to duck just in time, swinging back. It continued like this for a while, when Sushie suddenly had idea. When Peach was distracted she tripped her over using her baseball bat and kicked her off her podium.

"No! I was so close!" She cried as she landed in the water.

...

"And now for the final round. Birdo and Sushie managed to make it through many rounds without falling once. Who will win the Immunity Ticket? Let's find out now!" Toad said.

...

**Moving On: Sushie and Birdo.**

**Contestants Who Failed At Round Three:**

**Team Dynamite: Vivian.**

**Team Present: Peach.**

**Contestants Who Failed At Round Two:**

**Team Dynamite: None.**

**Team Present: Donkey Kong, Bowser and Flurrie.**

**Contestants Who Failed At Round One:**

**Team Dynamite: Watt, Daisy, Lakilulu, Wendy, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Goombario.**

**...**

The audience waited, wondering who would win. Birdo whacked Sushie with her baseball bat and she almost fell off but barely managed to stay on, sighing with relief. But what she didn't know was that Birdo was ready for another attack and she bashed Sushie with the bat, making her fall off, Birdo winning the game.

"And Birdo wins the Immunity Ticket!" Announced Toad. "Team Dynamite lost, so please vote for somebody on that team to be eliminated.

Vote for either Vivian, Bowser Jr, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario or Rosalina to be eliminated.

Daisy, Watt and Goombella have Immunity Tickets, so they are automatically safe and can't be voted for.

See you next time!

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter probably coming out very soon, like all my other ones XD. I also have a Mario zombie story coming out ON Halloween which I wrote two months ago but finished a couple of weeks ago. It's my longest chapter EVER, at 5,000 words. I know that's not much considering some people write a 7,000 word chapter in one day, but...SHUT UP! XD Anyway, next chapter coming soon! **


	6. Escaping The Interns!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And to JetBlue, thanks for your vote but your like won't count. Birdo was on the winning team, and the viewers were supposed to vote and like somebody on the losing team. I did PM you but you didn't reply. Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Princess Daisy (Captain), Vivian, Bowser Jr, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"Lakilester! My one true love! This may be the last five minutes we ever spend together! We must make it special!" Lakilulu cried dramatically.

"And I hope it is the last time..." Lakilester whispered to himself and then looked up. "So...what do you want to do?"

"Let's go and get some coffee!" Lakilulu smiled, attaching a lead to his arm and dragging him away to the coffee shop.

"Hey! You're not allowed to leave at any times!" Toadette leapt in front of them before they could go. "Who knows what YOU could get up to, Lakikulu!"

"Tell me about it..." Lakilester rolled his eyes and Lakilulu slapped him.

"Look, Toadette, can we please have a freebie? I mean, my one true love could be eliminated today because he is, like, the most hated Mario character ever invented, you know? Please let us go and get some coffee!" Lakilulu pleaded but the selfish co-host shook her head. "Hmmm...I'll force the producers to raise your pay by 20%! And I'll get you some chocolate brownies!"

Toadette gasped.

"Lakilulu! You're the best!" She shouted out, hugging her. "Go forth! Go forth and spend time with your one true love! Hurry, before the elimination starts! And...I'm still getting those brownies...right?"

"Of course!" Smiled Lakilulu, walking towards the gates.

When she turned out she laughed, whispering to herself.

"Stupid bitch..."

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome to the elimination area, Team Dynamite!" Toad greeted them. "You already know the rules because you watched when Team Present got rid of two of their members. Let's start with the likes! We have five votes and four likes! Well, technically five likes, but...the floating text explained it all!"

"Floating text?" Questioned Bowser Jr, freaked out. "Where the hell is the floating text!? Where are you, floating words of wisdom!?"

"Um...Bowser Jr, shut up. You're creeping us all out." Toadette threw her microphone at him and it slammed against his face, knocking him out. "Finally! Anyway, I will first reveal the contestants who got zero likes."

The contestants all stared at her as she raised up a small slip of paper.

"Princess Daisy, Vivian, Watt, Bowser Jr, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Wario and Goombella." Said Toad. "Now only two remain. Rosalina and Wendy."

"What!? How the hell did Wendy Koopa get more likes than me!?" Screamed Daisy in shock.

"SHUT UP!" Toadette screamed, throwing Toad's microphone at her. "Anyway, Rosalina, you got two likes. Wendy...you also got two likes. We must settle this using RANDOM."

Toadette typed down the two names on her computer and pressed 'Enter' once again. She paused for suspense and then looked up at the two contestants.

"Wendy...you were first on the list!" Announced Toad and Wendy cheered in happiness but the audience either stayed silent or groaned in depression. "Ugh, here's your Immunity Ticket!"

Toad handed her the golden ticket and she grabbed it, smiling. She then placed it in her pocket and looked at Toad and Toadette, ready for the votes.

"OK, now for the votes." Said Toad. "Daisy, Watt and Goombella, you all won Immunity Tickets, so you're all safe."

The three smiled as the platforms turned bright green. Daisy turned to Vivian and grinned. Vivian gulped.

"Only three of you are safe with zero votes. Vivian, you are one of them." Toad said and Vivian smiled, Daisy scowling.

"Just you wait..." She whispered coldly.

"Rosalina, you're also safe with zero votes." Toadette announced. "Congrats."

Rosalina sighed with relief.

"The final person who is safe with zero votes is..." Toad paused. "Wendy, even though we have no idea how.

The final four gasped in shock. Lakilulu realised both her AND Lakilester were in the bottom four and she hugged him tightly.

"You four had at least one vote." Said Toadette. "Well, Wario is safe with one vote."

"Lakilulu, Lakilester and Bowser Jr remain." Toad said. "...Lakilester, you're safe with only one vote."

Lakilester breathed a sigh of relief and so did Lakilulu.

"It's down to Bowser Jr and Lakilulu." Toadette said. "One of you had one vote while the other had two. The final person safe is..."

Lakilulu crossed her fingers. Bowser Jr closed his eyes. The audience waited in excitement and anxiousness.

"Lakilulu, with one vote." Said Toad. "Bowser Jr, I'm sorry, but you're eliminated with two. Goodbye!"

Bowser Jr sighed in sadness as Toadette pressed the button. His platform disappeared and he fell down into the darkness, screaming in terror.

"Three down, seventeen to go..." Smiled Daisy evilly.

"And now onto the next challenge!" Toad announced and the audience cheered.

...

"We are going to send out the interns around the hotel and here. What you must do is try to avoid them by either running or hiding. If they catch you, then you are out. The team with the most members at the end will win." Toadette explained.

"Wait...No Immunity Tickets?" Watt questioned, surprised.

"No! We're giving out too many! You get them at eliminations, you greedy bitch!" Scowled Toadette. "OK, we're giving you all ten minutes to hide somewhere. The interns will get a full hour to search for you. If I were you guys, I would stick together. Go!"

The two teams ran off in different directions.

...

**Team Dynamite: 10 Minutes Remaining To Hide.**

"OK guys, where should hide? We don't have much time, and we have to win!" Said Daisy.

"You just want to win so you won't be eliminated." Scowled Vivian, folding her arms.

"Vivian, now is not the time to argue." Daisy replied, although when nobody was looking she kicked her in the leg, making her cry out in pain. "Everybody, hurry! Any ideas?"

"Hmmm...We could hide somewhere in the hotel?" Suggested Watt.

"Great idea! Let's run guys, we are out in the open!" Daisy said and ran outside and over to the hotel, her team members following close behind.

...

**Team Present: 8 Minutes Remaining To Hide.**

"I know! Let's attack them ninja style!" Bowser laughed, karate-chopping Birdo to the ground and sitting on her. "I am the best, HUZZAH!"

Peach slapped him.

"Guys, HURRY!" Cried Goombario. "According to my imagination, we only have eight minutes left! Ugh, if I could choose any of us to sacrifice, it would be you, Bowser."

"Hmmm...What about in the tower where all the producers work? The interns would never look there, right?" Suggested Sushie. "Let's hurry and get going!"

"But I'm so tired! Can we just stay here and cover ourselves with blankets so they won't see us? It's a really good idea! Don't look at me like that!" Peach folded her arms, turning around.

"Let's go!" Yelled Sushie and they all began running.

...

**Team Dynamite: 5 Minutes Remaining To Hide.**

"Hurry up!" Shouted Daisy, holding the door open for everybody as they ran inside the hotel. "Not you, Vivian!"

She slammed the door as soon as Vivian got to it. She skidded into it, rubbing her head in pain. She opened the door and ran in, following her teammates. They stopped at reception.

"Guys, where should we, like, hide?" Goombella said, sweating. "I'm not very, like, fast, and they could catch me, like, immediately! We need a good hiding spot!"

"Maybe one of the bedrooms?" Suggested Lakilulu.

"Shut up, Lakilulu. That's a terrible idea." Scowled Watt.

"Hmmm...Maybe one of the bedrooms?" Suggested Wario.

"Wow! You're SO clever! You deserve a round of applause!" Said Watt, shocked that he gave such an amazing idea. "Lakilulu, why can't you do anything right?"

Lakilulu sighed and followed her teammates as they ran up the carpeted stairs towards Daisy, Watt and Vivian's bedroom.

"We could hide under the beds or in the bathroom!" Said Daisy. "They will never find us!"

They all entered the bedroom and Vivian quietly closed the door.

...

**Team Present: 1 Minute Remaining To Hide!**

Team Present rushed over to the tower, but they were still only half-way there. They panted hard and really wanted to stop but they knew they couldn't.

"We have one minute left!" Cried Waluigi, checking his watch. "We don't have enough time to make it there!"

"We're going to have to hope that they look inside first and not outside. If they look outside, then we're dead. Let's run faster!" Shouted out Sushie, when they suddenly heard a bell loudly ringing and they stopped in fear. "Uh Oh...Here they come..."

...

"Interns! Time is up! Go and find the contestants!" Yelled out Toadette and turned to the audience. "Which team will win? Who will get caught? Find out right now!"

They all stared at the screen.

...

**Team Dynamite: 60 Minutes Left Of The Challenge.**

They all heard the bell and gulped. They suddenly heard footsteps below them. A lot of footsteps.

"Guys, I think they're coming up the stairs!" Vivian whispered rapidly. "I don't think hiding under the bed is enough. We have to block the door!"

"Vivian's right." Said Wendy. "We have to block the door with the wardrobe or something."

Lakilester and Lakilulu stood up, dragging the wardrobe in front of the door. They panted as they done it, but they eventually did it and leaned against the door, breathing heavily. Suddenly there was a loud bang in the door making the wardrobe almost topple over. Lakilester and Lakilulu fell over. It happened again and again.

"Guys, hurry! Get in the bathroom and lock the door! They won't expect us!" Said Rosalina.

They all ran in and Vivian closed and locked the door as soon as the wardrobe toppled over, the interns stepping inside.

"Where are they? Michael, you said you thought you heard something!" Yelled one intern angrily. "ARE YOU HEARING THINGS AGAIN!?"

"I'm sorry!" Michael said, wiping his eyes. "Please don't leave me in a bare room for an entire week without and food or water again! Please!"

"Oh, you're gonna get two weeks this time!" The intern grabbed Michael by his ear and walked off, dragging him along behind him.

The other interns walked in to investigate. One intern went to open the bathroom door but he couldn't. He tried it again and again, but it just wouldn't open. After a while Wario got sick of it.

"THE DOOR IS LOCKED, YOU IDIOT!" He yelled from inside and then gasped, covering his mouth. "Oops..."

"You're the idiot!" Daisy slapped him.

"Everybody, they're in here!" The intern punched the door with his fist and the others gathered around it.

"We've got to escape!" Whispered Daisy. "It's only a matter of time before they break inside and catch us all!"

Vivian looked around, when she suddenly spotted a small window just above the toilet.

"Hey guys, look! There's a window! We can escape through that!" Vivian pointed at it and her teammates glanced at it.

"I'm not jumping out of that! It will ruin my totally sexy figure!" Daisy made a pose and everybody groaned in disgust.

They picked her up and threw her outside. Then everybody else crawled outside, but Wario couldn't make it through the narrow window.

"Guys! Help!" He cried.

"Haha, screw you!" Laughed Daisy, slamming the window shut as soon as the interns burst in.

Wario screamed horror-movie style as they grabbed him, dragging him out of the room.

"Phew!" Goombella wiped her forehead. "That was so, totally like, close!"

But they were still really high up in the sky and they had to walk on a narrow beam which led around the entire hotel to escape. Suddenly an arrow smashed into the wall beside Daisy, barely avoiding her. She screamed and almost fell but she managed to steady herself. She looked down and saw some of the interns aiming arrows at them.

"FIRE!" Yelled one of them and they shot at Team Dynamite.

"ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY!?" She screamed in anger, ducking as one flew past her head. "Guys! Go, go, go!"

They all began to run, but the beam was slippery and both Watt and Lakilester slipped, falling down and down and landing on the interns.

"No, my love!" Cried Lakilulu in terror, leaping off the beam. "Don't worry! I'll save you!"

"No, please!" Cried Lakilester in terror. "Keep that crazy bitch away!"

While the interns were distracted, the remaining members of Team Dynamite escaped, hiding in the shadows.

...

"Well, that was intense, wasn't it?" Laughed Toadette. "Let's look at the results so far!"

The screen came down once again.

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Daisy, Vivian, Wendy, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, DK, Peach and Waluigi.**

"It looks like Team Present is in the lead!" Toad announced. "But will they keep it up?"

...

**Team Present: 49 Minutes Left Of The Challenge.**

Team Present had finally made it to the tower. Birdo ran forward and pushed the door but it didn't open. At first she thought it was rusty but then she noticed a padlock on the door.

"Guys! We have to find another way inside!" She turned to her teammates and they gasped. "Sushie, do you have any ideas?"

Sushie sighed, looking around. Suddenly she noticed a half-open door around the side of the building.

"We can go in through here." She said, and led her teammates over to the door.

They all walked inside, DK closing the door behind them. They began walking up the stairs, when they suddenly heard footsteps coming from below, making the entire building rumble and shake. They looked down, seeing the interns pass the stairs, not noticing them.

"GUYS! THE INTERNS ARE RIGHT THERE!" Screamed out Flurrie, pointing.

"Ugh..." Groaned Peach.

The interns looked up, seeing them. They immediately ran to the stairs and began making their way up.

"They're after us!" Gasped Sushie. "Let's get the hell out of here!"

They all began running, but the interns were faster. DK picked up a vase, throwing it at one of the interns. It hit him and he fell back down the stairs.

"Nice job!" Laughed Birdo, skidding to a halt.

Everybody stopped, looking back at her.

"Birdo! Come on!" Sushie cried. "They're getting closer!"

"Go on without me! I'll stall them!" She shouted.

Everybody else sighed, running off towards the roof. Birdo turned back to the interns, narrowing her eyes at them. An egg came out of her mouth and she aimed it at them, throwing it. It exploded on impact, leaving a giant dust cloud. Birdo turned to run but one intern grabbed her and she was out of the game.

"Crap! Birdo just got caught!" Waluigi said to his teammates anxiously.

"Don't worry! We just have to get outside!" Yelled Peach, leading her teammates up another set of stairs.

Then DK dropped to his knees, panting heavily. The others stared at him with a look of remorse on their faces. Then they turned, knowing he wanted to stay there. The interns caught up to him, grabbing him and taking him away.

"We're losing people left and right!" Cried Goombario in both anger and sadness.

Then Peach suddenly noticed a metal pole leaning against the old, rotting wall. She grabbed it and aimed it at the interns.

"Peach, not you too! It's useless! Come on, let's get the hell out of here!" Sushie yelled and Peach looked at the pole, reluctantly dropping it.

"You're right." She said, running with them. "We're almost there!"

...

"Will Team Present escape? Let's look at the current results!" Toadette said.

**Remaining Contestants:**

**Team Dynamite: Daisy, Vivian, Wendy, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie, Goombario, Bowser, Flurrie, Peach and Waluigi.**

"Team Dynamite and Team Present are almost tied, with only a one-contestant difference. Which team will triumph overall?" Toad said to the audience to create suspense.

...

**Team Dynamite: 35 Minutes Left Of The Challenge.**

"I think it's safe now..." Daisy said, peeking out and looking down, not seeing any interns. "But where should we go now? Back to the bedroom?"

"Yes." Replied Rosalina. "Hopefully they have left by now."

They began walking back, making sure not to slip and fall to the hard ground below. As soon as Daisy was about to crawl back inside, an intern's head popped out of the window. She screamed in shock, backing away. The interns made it out of the window and walked towards them, grinning.

"Back away!" Daisy yelled.

They all looked desperately for something to help them. Then Goombella noticed three old mattresses piled up beside a bin.

"Guys! We could, like, jump onto those mattresses!" She said.

"Are you crazy!? I'm not doing that!" Replied Wendy.

"It's our only chance!" Shouted Vivian. "Jump, bitch!"

Vivian pushed Wendy and she fell down and down, eventually landing on a mattress. Daisy was about to jump when she was suddenly grabbed by one of the interns. The same happened to Vivian and then Rosalina. Goombella managed to jump off and she landed on a mattress. The two remaining contestants got off the mattresses, only to be greeted by the interns. They laughed, grabbing the two.

...

"And...stop! Team Present wins!" Toadette yelled, ringing a bell. "Everybody, get your lazy asses over here!"

The contestants all walked back on stage.

"OK, Team Dynamite, you lost once again!" Toad announced and then turned to the cameras. "Viewers, it's now YOUR time to vote! Vote for one of these contestants!"

Vote for either Princess Daisy, Vivian, Watt, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella to be eliminated.

Wendy has an Immunity Ticket for having the most likes at the latest elimination.

"See you next time!" Toad and Toadette said at the same time and the audience clapped and cheered as the cameras switched off.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, vote and like! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	7. Daisy VS Vivian!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! The fourth contestant is going to be eliminated this episode. Who will it be?**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Princess Daisy (Captain), Vivian, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"WE ARE UP FOR ELIMINATION AGAIN!?" Screamed Daisy furiously, turning to Watt. "WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, YOU STUPID LITTLE BITCH!?"

Watt gasped, starting to slowly back away.

"I-I'm sorry, Daisy..." She said, frightened.

"You don't deserve me as a friend!" Daisy screamed. "Now go away before I REALLY hurt you!"

Watt turned and began walking out of the room. Vivian heard all of this, shocked that Daisy would say something like that to Watt.

"That's it..." She whispered. "Now she's gonna pay..."

Vivian stomped into Daisy's room, passing a crying Watt.

"Vivian...W-What are you doing?" Watt asked her nervously.

"Daisy bullied me last season, and I'm not going to let her do it to you." Vivian replied. "Stay back, this may get nasty."

Vivian tapped Daisy on the back. Daisy turned around, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, it's you. What do you-" Daisy began when she suddenly got punched in the face by Vivian.

Daisy fell onto the ground. Then she growled, standing back up.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Daisy yelled. "I'M A PRINCESS!"

Daisy slapped her back.

"You've had this coming for two seasons!" Cried Vivian, leaping at Daisy and tackling her.

They both fell onto the ground and began fighting. Watt watched on, too frightened to stop them.

"YOU STARTED ALL THIS!" Shrieked Daisy, kicking Vivian. "LAST SEASON YOU SUGGESTED ANOTHER ALLIANCE MEMBER FOR US. THAT WAS SO STUPID OF YOU, DUMBASS!"

"IT WAS ONLY ME AND YOU IN OUR ALLIANCE!" Retorted Vivian, pulling Daisy's hair. "TWO PEOPLE IN AN ALLIANCE IS NOT ENOUGH, EINSTEIN!"

Daisy pushed Vivian off her, standing up.

"Watt, go and get me something to drink." Daisy ordered, but Watt didn't move. "NOW!"

"Don't start all that again!" Vivian pushed her back onto the ground and began punching her repeatedly. "That one is from Watt! That one is from Peach! That one is from Goombella! And this one is from me!"

Vivian grabbed Daisy and picked her up. Then she took her to the shower, locked her in and changed it to a freezing cold temperature. Vivian laughed as Daisy screamed in terror as the cold water ran down her skin. Then Vivian walked off, still laughing.

"I'm done here." Said Vivian to Watt as she passed her.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back to the elimination area, Team Dynamite! Toad greeted. "Let's get started with the likes, shall we?"

"No." Sushie smiled. "I'm so glad that I have so many loving friends! I am very grateful."

Toad stared at her, freaked out.

"Anyway...We got five votes and five likes this time." He informed the audience and the contestants. "Wario, because you suck, nobody liked you."

"Awww..." Said Wario sadly, looking down.

"Haha, Wario, I like it when you're sad." Toadette said. "In fact, everybody does. You're lonely. Nobody likes you. Because you are Wario."

"Oh, shut up!" Yelled Toad angrily, shocking both the audience and the contestants.

"This is so exciting!" Lakilulu said in excitement, pulling popcorn out of nowhere. "Carry on, please!"

"Shut up, Lakilulu. Nobody likes you. Literally. Nobody liked you. You had zero likes." Toadette said. "So did Daisy and Watt."

"Wendy, Lakilester and Goombella, you all had zero likes." Toad announced and the three of them sighed. "It's down to Vivian and Rosalina...again. One of you had three likes while the other had two. The contestant who wins with three likes is..."

Rosalina and Vivian waited, excited.

"Vivian! Congrats!" Toadette threw her an Immunity Ticket. "Rosalina, sorry, but you got two likes."

"What!? I'm in the final two for likes twice, and STILL no Immunity Ticket? Aw..." She sighed.

"Rosalina, because I'm so kind-hearted, I'll give you mine." Vivian said.

"Really?" Rosalina said, looking up hopefully.

"Haha, no. Get your own!" Vivian replied, laughing.

"And now for the votes!" Toad announced and the contestants gulped. "Wendy, you had an Immunity Ticket, so you're safe."

"Yay!" Wendy cheered, when everybody slapped her.

"Shut up, Morton!" Toad shouted in anger.

"You are all big bullies!" Wendy shouted and everybody gasped.

"How dare you!?" Toadette screamed. "You little brat!"

"Anyway..." Toad rolled his eyes. "I will first reveal the contestants who got zero votes."

"I hope I got zero votes!" Wario said hopefully, when everybody began laughing.

"Haha, Wario, as if-" Toadette stopped when she suddenly began shaking.

"Toadette, what is it?" Toad asked her.

"...He got zero votes..." She whispered. "He's safe..."

"Oh No!" Cried Daisy.

"Oh No!" Gasped Vivian.

"Oh No!" Shrieked Watt.

"Oh No!" Yelled Lakilester.

"Oh No!" Shouted Lakilulu.

"Oh Yeah!" The Kool-Aid guy leapt into the building, creating a large hole in the wall.

"HEY! THAT WAS A NEW WALL, YOU BASTARD!" Toadette screamed. "Get your fat ass back to Family Guy!"

"Oh...Sorry..." The Kool-Aid guy walked out sadly.

"Anyway..." Toadette rolled her eyes, looking back at the sheet of paper. "Oh No...Lakilester also had zero votes!"

"Oh No!" Cried Daisy.

"Oh No!" Gasped Vivian.

"Oh No!" Shrieked Watt.

"Oh No!" Yelled Lakilester.

"Oh No!" Shouted Lakilulu.

"Oh Yeah!" The Kool-Aid guy leapt inside the building from the other wall, creating an even bigger hole.

"GET THE HELL AWAY BEFORE I STAB YOU AND DRINK ALL OF YOUR KOOL-AID, THEN BURY YOU IN A SUPERMARKET WHERE YOU BELONG!" Screamed Toadette and the Kool-Aid guy ran back out. "Anyway...Vivian also had zero votes."

"Oh No-" Began Daisy when she was interrupted by Toadette.

"DROP IT!" Screamed Toadette, slapping her.

"Ouch..." Daisy said sadly.

"Rosalina is the final contestant who got zero votes." Said Toad. "The rest of you had at least one vote."

"What? Why would they vote for me!?" Daisy said in shock.

"Shut up, Daisy. Anyway, Goombella and Lakilulu, you're both safe with one vote." Toadette said and their platforms turned green. "It's down to Watt and Daisy. One of you had one vote while the other had two. The contestant eliminated is..."

Watt moved around nervously on her podium. Daisy narrowed her eyes at Toadette, her arms folded.

"Daisy, with two votes." Toadette said. "Bye!"

"What!?" Gasped Daisy but she didn't have enough time to say anything else because her platform disappeared and she fell down and down into the darkness.

"Oh Yes!" Smiled Vivian.

"Oh Yes!" Cheered Watt.

"Oh Yes!" Laughed Wario.

"Oh Yes!" Grinned Lakilulu.

"Oh Yes!" Cried Lakilester.

"Oh No!" The Kool-Aid guy jumped in through the ceiling, landing on Toadette and squashing her.

"Ugh..." Toadette groaned. "This day is NOT going well for me..."

...

"The next challenge will be shown once Toadette gets back from hospital." Toad informed both the audience and the contestants. "...Eh, screw it. The next challenge is a test of your knowledge!"

"Oh No!" Gasped Goombella.

"Oh No!" Yelled Peach.

"Oh No!" Cried DK.

"Oh No!" Shouted Bowser.

"Oh No!" Groaned Waluigi.

"Oh Yeah!" The Kool-Aid guy fell from the sky, crushing Toad.

The contestants cringed just looking at him as the Kool-Aid guy ran off, never to be seen again.

...

"Hey guys, we're back!" Smiled Toad as he and Toadette walked back on stage, the audience cheering and clapping.

"Oh No-" Began Lakilester when Toad punched him.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Toad narrowed his eyes at him.

"Anyway, now for the challenge." Toadette smiled. "This challenge will test your knowledge. Me and Toad will ask you one question each, and if you get it right, you move on. If you get it wrong, you are eliminated from the challenge. If you get a question right you move up one step on the question ladder. We will continue doing this until there is only one contestant left. That contestant will win an Immunity Ticket and will also win safety for their team. Understand?"

The contestants all nodded, understanding.

"OK, then, let's go outside!" Toadette said and led everybody outside.

...

The contestants all looked up in awe at how high the ladders were.

"I forgot to mention, if you get a question wrong, you're ladder will explode and you will fall very far down." Toadette said. "Now let's see who is the cleverest out of all of the contestants. It's time to play...Questions And Ladders!"

"The first question is for...Peach." Toad said. "Peach, who was eliminated second?"

"Ugh, Bobbery, the rapist." Peach replied, feeling sick.

"And Peach moves on!" Toadette smiled and Peach cheered, climbing up the ladder.

"Goombario, it's your turn." Toad said. "What is Lakilulu?"

"Um...A bitch?" Goombario said uncertainly.

"Wrong, she's a Lakitu, obviously." Said Toadette. "Now let's look at the current results!"

**Moving On: Peach.**

**Eliminated: Goombario.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina, Goombella, Sushie, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Waluigi.**

"The next question is for..." Toad paused. "Birdo!"

"Oh...GREAT." Birdo rolled her eyes. "Throw it at me."

"If you say so. What's 516x897315?" Toad asked her and Birdo gasped.

"Um...um...5?" She said, not confident at all.

"That's wrong, stupid Birdo." Toadette said.

"Then what's the actual answer?" Questioned the pink dinosaur.

"We don't know. We don't like you so we gave you an impossible question." Replied Toad, pressing a red button.

Birdo's ladder exploded and she screamed, shooting up into the sky.

"Lakilulu, you're up." Said Toadette and Lakilulu gulped. "Are you annoying?"

"No, I'm just really cool and super, super popular!" Lakilulu smiled.

"Oh, hell no! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Toadette cried. "My eyes are melting! Toad, help me!"

"No." Replied Toad, smiling. "Let's look at the current results."

**Moving On: Peach.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo and Lakilulu.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina, Goombella, Sushie, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Waluigi.**

"Lakilester, your turn!" Toad said. "Do you like Lakilulu?"

Lakilulu stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Um...of course I do!" Lakilester smiled.

"WRONG!" Yelled Toad straight away, exploding Lakilester's ladder.

"Lakilester, my love! I'll save you!" Cried Lakilulu, running after him.

"Goombella, you're next." Said Toadette. "Which host is more liked? Adam Jones, Master Koopa, Toad, or me?"

"Well, OBVIOUSLY Master Koopa!" Goombella smiled.

"HOW DARE YOU-" Toadette began when she looked down at her paper, gasping. "Oh...You're right. Move ahead."

Goombella grinned, climbing up the ladder.

"Results time!" Yelled out Toad.

**Moving On: Peach and Goombella.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo, Lakilulu and Lakilester.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Wario, Rosalina, Sushie, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Waluigi.**

"Sushie, get ready, because you're next!" Toad said.

"Oh, how intense!" Cried Sushie. "Bowser, lick me!"

"UGH!" Bowser hurled all over Sushie. "No way! You disgust me!"

Sushie looked up at Bowser with tears in her eyes.

"Sushie, here is your question. What was Mario's very first name?" Toad asked.

"Asshole..." Replied Sushie, when she shook her head. "I mean Jumpman!"

"Ooh, bad luck. We had to take our first answer. Jumpman was right, but you said asshole first, and that's wrong. Bye!" Toadette exploded her ladder. "I love this job! Anyway, Flurrie, you're next!"

"I think I'm ready..." Flurrie said confidently.

"What's 1+1?" Toadette asked.

Flurrie dropped to her knees, crying.

"I don't know! It's so hard! WAAAH!" Flurrie ran off before her ladder could be exploded.

"Oh...Well...Let's look at the results so far!" Toad smiled.

**Moving On: Peach and Goombella.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Sushie and Flurrie.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Wario, Rosalina, Bowser, Donkey Kong and Waluigi.**

"Waluigi is next!" Said Toad. "Waluigi, who is your arch-enemy?"

"The pizza man." Replied Waluigi and Toad and Toadette began clapping.

"Congratulations! That was a hard one, but you managed to make it through!" Smiled Toadette. "Anyway, Donkey Kong, you're up. Do you like bananas?"

"Yes." Answered Donkey Kong.

"Two in a row!? Wow!" Gasped Toad. "You both make it through. Congrats. Results time!"

**Moving On: Peach, Goombella, Waluigi and Donkey Kong.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Sushie and Flurrie.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Wario, Rosalina and Bowser.**

"Rosalina is next!" Announced Toadette. "Rosalina, are you awesome?"

"Yes, I am." Replied Rosalina.

"HELL YEAH YOU ARE!" Toad leapt up into the air, kicking Bowser in the face. "Anyway, Watt, your turn!"

"Okay..." Said Watt. "I hope I get it right..."

"Are you bright?" Asked Toadette.

"YES!" Shouted Watt and began kissing Bowser all over the place.

"Ew!" Bowser grabbed her and threw her over a mountain.

"No you're not, you are very dumb." Replied Toadette. "You do not move on. Time for results!"

**Moving On: Peach, Goombella, Waluigi, Donkey Kong and Rosalina.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Sushie, Flurrie and Watt.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian, Wendy, Wario, Bowser.**

"Wario, you better get your question right, or else!" Toadette threatened him. "Name the characters who have appeared in every single Mario Party game."

"Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi." Replied Wario, and the audience gasped.

"You got it right!" Said Toad in shock. "Anyway, Bowser's next. How many children do you have?"

"Seven. Bowser Jr and every single Koopaling except Wendy. She's actually a middle-aged man." Said Bowser and they all gasped. "I adopted him because I felt sorry for him."

"Thanks for that bit of nonsense, Bowser, but you're right." Toadette said. "Time for results!"

**Moving On: Peach, Goombella, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Rosalina, Wario and Bowser.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Sushie, Flurrie and Watt.**

**Yet To Go: Vivian and Wendy.**

"Vivian is next." Said Toadette. "Do you fancy Mario?"

"Um...No..." Vivian shifted her eyes around.

"WRONG!" Toad slapped her with a fish. "Anyway, Wendy, you're last. Are you actually a middle-aged man?"

"...Yes..." Replied Wendy, looking down in shame.

"Aw, poor Wendy." Said Toadette when she burst out laughing. "Haha, not really. Let's look at the final results!"

**Moving On: Peach, Goombella, Waluigi, Donkey Kong, Rosalina, Wario, Bowser and Wendy.**

**Eliminated: Goombario, Birdo, Lakilulu, Lakilester, Sushie, Flurrie, Watt and Vivian.**

"Eight contestants remain. From now on, we will be doing head-to-head battles, and the contestant who answers the question first will move on." Toadette explained. "The first battle is Donkey Kong VS Waluigi."

The two glared at each other.

"Who was the very first Mario character created?" Toad asked.

"Me!" Shouted out Donkey Kong extremely quickly.

"Wow, that was fast." Said Toadette in shock. "DK, you move on. Waluigi, you're eliminated. Go away."

Waluigi sighed and DK cheered.

"The next battle is Bowser VS Wendy." Toadette said, bursting out laughing. "This is going to be awesome!"

"Does Wendy take drugs?" Toad asked.

Wendy was about to answer when Bowser quickly tied a rope around her mouth, arms and legs and kicked her off her ladder.

"Um...Yes. She does. It's very sad." Bowser said.

"And Bowser moves on!" Toadette laughed. "Let's look at the current results!"

**Moving On: Donkey Kong and Bowser.**

**Eliminated: Waluigi and Wendy.**

"Next up are...Rosalina and Wario!" Toadette shouted out and they both groaned. "Specifically, how many Lumas does a Rosalina have?"

"26,578." Replied Wario and Toad nodded.

"Correct." He said.

"What!? How did you know that!? I didn't even know that, and I live with them!" Rosalina gasped in shock.

"I stalk you." Replied Wario quietly so only Rosalina could hear.

"OH MAI GOSH!" Rosalina screamed and slapped Waluigi.

"Only two contestants remain. Peach and Goombella. Get ready!" Toad said. "What colour is Peach's dress?"

"Pink!" Peach yelled.

"Wrong!" Toad replied.

"Green." Said Goombella.

"Correct!" Smiled Toad. "Let's look at the results!"

**Moving On: Donkey Kong, Bowser, Wario and Goombella.**

**Eliminated: Waluigi, Wendy, Rosalina and Peach.**

"OK, you all are the final four." Toadette said. "I will ask you one question. The first person to answer it will win an Immunity Ticket and also safety for their team."

The four waited for the question.

"What is my favourite colour?" Toadette asked them.

"Red!" Cried Bowser, when his ladder exploded, sending him up into the air.

"Pink!" Yelled Goombella, but the same thing happened to her.

"Yellow!" Shouted Wario, when his ladder also exploded.

"I think your favourite colour is moonlight crimson." Said DK.

"Correct!" Yelled Toadette, handing DK an Immunity Ticket. "You are the cleverest! Team Dynamite is up for elimination once again! Vote for one of these characters, and we'll see you next time!"

Vote for either Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina or Goombella to be eliminated.

Vivian has an Immunity Ticket, so she is safe.

**...**

**So please vote and like. I have also released my Mario zombie story, so please look at that too. The next chapter is coming soon!**


	8. A Surprise!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This chapter there is a surprise for the contestants. :D**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Vivian, Watt, Lakilulu, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario, Rosalina and Goombella.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

"I'm so, like, scared of being, like, eliminated!" Goombella said nervously to Rosalina.

"Well, I'm not, because I'm so totally amazing!" Rosalina smiled.

"Do you think you're going to win the, like, Immunity Ticket?" Asked Goombella.

"DUH! Of course I am! Unless I get cheated out of it for the third time in a row!" She said angrily.

"Don't, like, worry. You're, like, definitely going to win the, like, Immunity Ticket." Smiled Goombella.

"Whatever. Go away, Goombella." Rosalina picked her up and threw her down a hill. "Wow...I have never seen that before..."

Goombella screamed as she landed in Mario's mouth. Then he ate her and went back down into the giant hole at the bottom of the hill.

"That was awesome..." Whispered Rosalina, turning and walking off.

...

"Team Dynamite, as you should know, last episode, your captain, Princess Daisy, was eliminated." Toadette informed them. "But every team has to have a captain, so we're going to use RANDOM to decide who will be the new captain of your team."

She typed down everyone's names on the computer and pressed 'Enter'. The contestants waited for the results.

"And..." Toadette paused to create suspense. "Oh...Crap. Lakilulu is the new captain!" (I actually did use the website and Lakilulu was first :P)

"Yay!" Lakilulu cheered happily.

"Although it probably won't last long, because you are definitely going to be eliminated." Toadette said, slapping her. "And now for the elimination!"

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Team Dynamite, this is your third time here in a row." Toad said. "You guys really suck."

"You don't need to rub it in!" Growled Wario.

"Whatever. Shut up." Toad said. "Let's start with the likes!"

The screen came down once again.

"This time we got five likes and five votes." Toad explained. "I will first reveal the contestants who got zero likes."

"If I have zero likes, then I'm going to crush you with my massive weight!" Snapped Wario angrily.

"Well, too bad for me then. You got zero likes." Said Toad.

"GRRR!" Wario leapt up in the air and landed on Toad.

Blood seeped out from underneath him as Wario laughed.

"Haha, nobody likes Wario!" Laughed Wendy, pointing at him.

"I have no idea what you're so smug about, you little bitch. You had zero likes as well." Said Toadette and Wendy sighed. "Vivian, I'm sorry, but you also had zero likes because you smell. Smelly Vivian."

"Please don't start that up again..." Groaned Vivian. "I had enough of it last season."

"Lakilester and Lakilulu, you both had zero likes because you both suck ass." Toadette laughed. "And Goombella, you also had zero likes."

"Rosalina and Watt, you two remain. One of you had one like, while the other had an amazing four likes! The contestant who wins the Immunity Ticket is..."

The two glanced at each other anxiously.

"ROSALINA!" Yelled Rosalina and she cheered in happiness.

"Here you go." Toad handed her an Immunity Ticket. "And now for the votes..."

"DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!" Yelled Goombella annoyingly. "Like, sorry."

"You better be!" Toadette scowled. "Anyway, because she is so, totally awesome, Vivian got zero votes."

"Yay!" She cheered in happiness.

"Lakilester, for some reason, you also had zero votes." Said Toad. "Along with Wario, Watt and Wendy. The rest of you had at least one vote."

Rosalina gasped.

"What!? I had a vote!?" She gasped in shock.

"Ugh, shut up. You only had one vote, you ungrateful piece of-" Toad quickly covered her mouth before Toadette could say anymore.

"It's down to Lakilulu and Goombella. Honestly, I would be find with either leaving." Toad said.

"Hey!" Lakilulu and Goombella shouted at the same time.

"One of you had one vote, while the other had three. The final contestant safe is..." Toad said.

Lakilulu and Goombella waited nervously.

"Lakilulu." Toad said. "Sorry Goombella, but your time is up. Bye!"

Goombella tried to protest but her platform suddenly disappeared and she fell down and down.

"But guess what? One of the five eliminated contestants are going to rejoin the game!" Toadette announced and everybody gasped. "That's right. The viewers are going to vote for either Mario, Bobbery, Bowser Jr, Princess Daisy or Goombella to rejoin the competition."

"But the episode isn't going to end this early, right?" Lakiluku asked.

"Yes, it is." Replied Toad. "But the next episode is going to be longer than usual!"

Toadette turned to the cameras.

"Viewers, vote for one of these five contestants to rejoin the game! See you next time!" She waved, smiling.

Vote for either Mario, Bobbery, Bowser Jr, Princess Daisy or Goombella to rejoin the game.

Next time, the contestants will have to fight in a challenge to see who will get the rejoining contestant.

**...**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is going to be longer than usual. Remember to vote for one contestant to rejoin the game. Bye! :D**


	9. The Rejoin!

**Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed! I'm surprised at how many votes I got! Enjoy!**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Lakilulu (Captain), Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach and Waluigi.**

**...**

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome, Mario, Bobbery, Bowser Jr, Princess Daisy and Goombella," Greeted Toadette. "You were all previously eliminated, but as you should know, one of you are about to rejoin the competition!"

"I didn't know!" Complained Bowser Jr. "Why did nobody tell me this!? Huh!? HUH!?"

Toadette glared at him and he backed away, accidentally falling off his platform.

"Haha!" Laughed Goombella, pointing.

"Well, you should all be happy about something. All of you got at least one vote to rejoin!" Smiled Toad and they all cheered. "This time we had thirteen votes! Thanks so much to everybody who voted!"

Toadette slapped Toad.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Growled Toad.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." Shrugged Toadette. "Mario, you only had one vote to rejoin, because you suck."

"But...but...SUPAH MARIO MUST REJOIN!" Yelled Mario and leapt into the air, thinking he could fly.

But he couldn't and he fell down and down, screaming as he went.

"Phew, I'm glad he's gone." Smiled Toadette. "Daisy, you also had one vote."

Daisy growled in anger, turning to Vivian.

"Just you wait, shadow bitch..." She whispered before her platform disappeared and she plummeted into the darkness below, screaming.

"Three of you remain." Said Toad. "Bobbery, Bowser Jr and Goombella. Who will rejoin?"

"Hopefully, like, me!" Goombella smiled.

"Like, no." Replied Toadette, narrowing her eyes at the small Goomba Girl. "You only had, like, two votes. You are eliminated."

"What!? Like, no way!" Goombella complained.

"Quit whining, you selfish little bitch!" Toadette screamed. "Bye!"

Goombella sighed as her platform disappeared and she fell down and down.

"Now two remain. Bobbery and Bowser Jr." Said Toadette. "Let's reveal the results!"

The screen slowly and smoothly came down, and the votes showed up. Bobbery and Bowser Jr gulped. Here are the results:

Vote One: Bobbery.

Vote Two: Bobbery.

Bobbery grinned and Bowser Jr sighed.

Vote Three: Bowser Jr.

Vote Four: Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr cheered happily and Bobbery watched the screen, wishing he will rejoin.

Vote Five: Bowser Jr.

Vote Six: Bobbery.

The audience gasped.

Vote Seven: Bowser Jr.

Vote Eight: Bobbery.

The final vote would decide who was going to rejoin. The final vote popped up.

Vote Nine: Bobbery.

Bobbery yelled out in happiness and Bowser Jr's platform disappeared. He fell into the darkness for a second time.

"And Bobbery rejoins! Congrats!" Toad congratulated him and he nodded, grinning.

Peach screamed in terror. Bobbery walked over to her.

"I said I would get you back..." He whispered. "And I keep my promises."

Peach gulped nervously.

"Anyway, now for the next challenge!" Toadette smiled. "The team that wins this challenge will get Bobbery, and the losing team will be up for elimination. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Bobbery, you get an Immunity Ticket for rejoining."

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Anyway, the next challenge is a game of dodgeball." Said Toad and they all gasped. "What's so surprising? CALM DOWN!"

"Because Team Present have one more contestant than Team Dynamite, one of them must sit out." Explained Toadette. "And because I said so, DK is sitting out. Now let's begin! There will be one game and the team that wins gets Bobbery and they will also be safe from elimination. Go!"

...

The two teams glared at each other. Toad blew the whistle and the two teams ran for the dodgeballs.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Sushie in encouragement when she suddenly got hit. "Awww..."

Vivian threw a ball at Birdo but she swiftly dodged it, retaliating. Vivian groaned and sat down on a bench.

"I am the totally cool team captain, so what I say goes! Now get me a milkshake!" Ordered Lakilulu to Lakilester.

"Shut up!" He rolled his eyes.

"GASP!" Screamed Lakilulu, slapping him. "I thought you...cared about me..."

"Ha! As if! Nobody likes you, Lakilulu!" Retorted Lakilester harshly. "Now why don't you do us all a favour and vote yourself out!"

Lakilulu stared at him with tears in her eyes. Then she began crying and she ran off, leaving tears all over the place.

"Oh...I guess Lakilulu is also out!" Said Toad. "Lakilester, you were too harsh, even if she IS Lakilulu. For that you are automatically eliminated from the challenge."

"WHAT!? But...but that's not fair!" Growled Lakilester. "BITCH!"

Everybody gasped. Lakilester looked around.

"What? You didn't expect me to say all that?" Lakilester looked shocked. "Well, how about I say what I think about all of you, then."

Everybody gulped. Lakilester turned to Vivian.

"You're such a bratty wimp!" He yelled. "You do nothing but whine and you never stand up for yourself!"

"Lakilester, that's enough." Said Toad.

"Watt, you think you're SO cool, don't you!? Well, you're not!" He shouted.

"Stop it, Lakilester!" Shouted Toadette.

"And don't even get me started on you two!" Lakilester shouted. "You call yourselves hosts!? More like boasts! Especially you, Toadette!"

Security guards entered the dodgeball court and picked him up. They took him out while he was screaming in anger. They all glanced to Toadette who was fuming.

"THAT'S IT!" She pointed to Team Dynamite. "YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOSE!"

Everybody gasped.

"Toadette!" Shouted Toad. "Stop! The episode is not even close to being over!"

"I don't care!" Toadette screamed. "Viewers, vote for Lakilester right now!"

"Does that mean I join Team Present?" Asked Bobbery, and Toad sighed, nodding.

"Yes, Bobbery." Toad turned to the cameras. "Viewers, vote for somebody on Team Dynamite to be eliminated! See you next time!"

Vote for either Lakilulu, Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Lakilester or Wario to be eliminated.

Rosalina has an Immunity Ticket, so she is safe.

**...**

**Hey, it isn't MY fault it was a short chapter! Blame Lakilester! XD The next chapter is coming soon!**


	10. The Triathlon!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Enjoy! :D**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Lakilulu (Captain), Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach, Bobbery and Waluigi.**

**...**

"Hey!" Smiled Lakilulu to Rosalina.

Rosalina rolled her eyes and walked off.

"Everybody hates me..." Whispered Lakilulu. "I hope I'm eliminated!"

She ran off, crying.

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back, Team Dynamite!" Greeted Toad. "No offence, but you guys suck. There are only seven of you left, soon to be six. Anyway, this time we got ten votes. For some reason, some people didn't like a contestant, and we only got eight likes for one of you."

"Let's get started with the likes!" Smiled Toadette. "Rosalina, you didn't have any likes."

She sighed sadly.

"Vivian, you also had zero likes." Announced Toadette. "The rest of you had at least one like."

They all cheered in happiness.

"Lakilulu, you only had one like." Said Toad.

Lakilester burst out laughing harshly. Lakilulu sighed and everybody glared at him. Feeling embarrassed he stopped.

"Lakilester, you only had one like as well, so shut up." Scowled Toad. "Anyway, Wendy, you had one like as well."

Watt and Wario locked eyes.

"You two had the most likes." Said Toadette. "Well, not really, considering Wario also had one like. Watt, you had four likes, and you win the Immunity Ticket."

Watt smiled and caught the Immunity Ticket.

"And now for the votes..." Said Toad dramatically. "Let's get started. Rosalina, you had an Immunity Ticket, so you're safe."

The remaining six glanced at each other. The audience waited in excitement. Toadette lifted up a small slip of paper.

"Wendy, you are the only contestant to not get a vote." Toadette said. "You're safe."

The others stared at the two hosts desperately.

"Vivian, because you're awesome, you only got one vote." Said Toad. "Congrats."

Vivian smiled.

"Watt, you also had one vote against you. You're safe." Toadette said. "Lakilulu, Lakilester and Wario remain."

The three gulped.

"Lakilester, you had two votes. Despite being evil, you're still safe." Said Toadette in confusion. "Lakilulu and Wario. Wario, you're on the chopping block for being annoying. Lakilulu, you're on the chopping block for being Lakilulu. Time for the votes!"

The screen came down and everybody glanced at it.

Vote One: Lakilulu.

Vote Two: Wario.

Vote Three: Wario.

Vote Four: Wario.

Vote Five: Lakilulu.

Vote Six: Lakilulu.

Everybody gasped.

"You both had three votes. It looked like we're going to use RANDOM to see who's eliminated..." Toadette said. "Here are the results..."

1. Lakilulu.

2. Wario.

Lakilulu gasped, trying to hold back her tears. Lakilester began laughing. Her platform disappeared and she fell into the darkness below, crying.

...

"Time for the next challenge!" Announced Toad, smiling. "This time the challenge is a triathlon, without the sports, because I'm a fat slob."

"...Then how is it a triathlon?" Questioned Peach, raising her eyebrow.

"Instead of doing sports, we will be doing short challenges!" Smiled Toad.

"This is not going to end well..." Sighed Goombario.

"Shut up, Goombario. Nobody likes you." Replied Toadette harshly.

"...I know." Replied Goombario, grinning.

Birdo slapped him.

"You must choose three contestants on your team to compete in the triathlon." Toad said. "The first challenge is to cross a narrow, rickety bridge above a lake of scorching lava."

"Wait...WHAT!?" Cried DK. "This is crazy!"

"The second challenge is to swim across a river..." Began Toad.

"Oh, that's fine." Replied Lakilester with a smile.

"...Infested with sharks." Finished Toad and they all gasped.

"What's the third challenge?" Asked Flurrie nervously.

"A sprint to the finish line." Replied Toad. "But first you must attach a heavy steel ball to your foot and drag it across the finish line to guarantee safety for your team. Understand?"

"Yes." Said Vivian.

"Now decide which three will be doing the challenge." Said Toadette. "In five minutes we will ask who you have chosen."

...

After five minutes the teams revealed who they had chosen.

Team Dynamite: Vivian, Watt and Lakilester.

Team Present: Birdo, Sushie and Bobbery.

...

"Now let's begin, shall we?" Smiled Toad, blowing a whistle. "Go!"

Vivian and Birdo glanced at the old bridge, swaying in the strong wind. They both looked at each other nervously. The audience and contestants stared at them, wondering who was going to move first.

"Hurry up, Vivian!" Yelled Lakilester angrily. "We are NOT losing again!"

Vivian looked at the bridge and took a deep breath. Then she ran for it. She grabbed the rope of the bridge to steady herself as she ran across. The boards kept falling down into the lava as she continued running as fast as she could, soon making it half-way. Birdo was still at the start however, too nervous to try it. Vivian suddenly tripped over a nail and landed hard on the bridge.

"Crap!" She yelled.

Birdo realised this was her chance and she began running, eventually passing Vivian. Then the poles at the two ends of the bridge broke and her bridge began falling. Birdo screamed as she got closer and closer to the lava. She quickly grabbed hold of Vivian's bridge and swung herself onto it.

"HEY!" Cried Vivian, grabbing Birdo's ankle.

Birdo tripped over and they both began fighting on the bridge as the boards kept falling one by one.

"Birdo! Hurry! The boards are falling!" Warned Peach. "You can do this, Birdo!"

Birdo kicked Vivian and she fell backwards. The pink dinosaur scrambled to her feet and crossed the bridge, tagging Sushie. Birdo began walking back, panting. Sushie ran on.

"Vivian! Stop being a wimp!" Shouted Lakilester. "Or I will make sure you're voted off!"

"Are you threatening me?" Gasped Vivian.

"Yes!" Replied Lakilester angrily. "Now hurry the hell up!"

Vivian sighed and got up, when she realised she was trapped.

"I'm trapped!" She yelled.

"Use the ropes!" Replied Wario, and Vivian nodded.

She grabbed the ropes and slowly began making her way to Watt slowly.

Meanwhile, Sushie was watching the river. She suddenly saw the sharks and she gasped.

"I'm a fish...hopefully they'll be friends with me." Said Sushie hopefully and entered the water.

As expected the sharks ignored her and she made it to the other side happily. Watt came a few minutes later and grinned. She entered the water and a lightning bolt flashed through it. The sharks went limp, sinking underwater. Watt grinned and walked out of the water.

...

Bobbery placed his foot through the metal hole so the metal ball would be securely attached to his ankle. Then he began dragging it to the finish line, but it was harder than he expected. Then Watt tagged Lakilester and he did the same thing. The two teams were neck and neck. Suddenly Bobbery punched Lakilester and he fell to the ground, unconscious. His team cheered as he crossed the finish line.

"And Team Present wins!" Announced Toad.

"What!? But that's not fair!" Complained Vivian.

"Shut up!" Muttered Toad. "Anyway...Viewers! Vote and like for one of these following contestants!"

Vote for either Vivian, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario or Rosalina to be eliminated, and also like one of them for an Immunity Ticket.

Watt won Immunity, so you can't vote for her, but you can still like her.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed! Remember to vote and like and the next chapter is coming soon! :D**


	11. The Race To The Summit Of Enemy Mountain

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! Enjoy! :D**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Vivian, Watt, Wendy, Lakilester, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach, Bobbery and Waluigi.**

**...**

"Wait, why hasn't another team captain been chosen yet?" Asked Vivian to Watt, who shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied.

"IT'S TIME TO CHOOSE A NEW TEAM CAPTAIN!" Toadette fell from the sky and Vivian screamed, punching her into the wall.

"We will use RANDOM to decide..." He said. "And...Lakilester is the new team captain!"

"Yes!" He cheered, turning to his teammates. "Now that I'm in control, we will never lose again, alright?"

His teammates nodded nervously. Lakilester smirked and walked off. He entered his room, where pictures of all of the contestants were on a board. He crossed off Lakilulu and grinned.

"Next is Wario..." He smirked.

"Vivian, that Lakilester has serious issues!" Watt said and walked off like a diva. "I'm gonna go and get myself some strawberries and then cry myself to sleep, bitch!"

Watt disappeared and Vivian sighed.

...

Peach was still sleeping peacefully, even though it was eleven in the morning. She felt uncomfortable and turned over, only to be greeted with the grinning face of Bobbery. She screamed, standing up immediately.

"Get out of my room, you dirty pervert!" She screamed in rage. "Why would ANYBODY vote for YOU to rejoin!?"

"Because they decided to give me a second chance at getting you back," He winked. "Now come back in bed."

Peach just stared at him when she suddenly burst into tears and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. Bobbery grinned. He stood up and wandered to her closet. Then he opened it and looked for her best clothes.

"Hmmm...This one smells like her!" He grinned, gently placing it in a plastic bag. "And this one! Wow, this closet is a gold mine!"

He laughed as he continued to put her clothes in a bag while Peach weeped in the bathroom.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back to The Elimination Area, Team Dynamite." Toad greeted. "You guys really suck, don't you?"

"It's not my fault, it's my stupid teammates who ruined the challenge!" Lakilester complained. "Especially Vivian."

He glared at her and she gulped, quickly looking away.

"This is your fifth time here in a row. Things are not looking good for you, are they?" Toadette sighed. "Anyway, six of you are here now. We got ten votes and ten likes. After this elimination there will only be five contestants remaining on your team."

"You don't need to rub it in!" Yelled Wendy.

"Whatever. Let's start with the likes." Smiled Toad.

"I hope I had a like..." Said Wendy in hope.

"Haha, don't be stupid, Wendy." Laughed Toadette. "You didn't get any likes, because you suck."

Wendy sighed in sadness.

"Watt, you didn't have any likes either." Said Toadette, smiling sympathetically at her. "Better luck next time."

"Wait, what!?" Yelled Wendy.

"Shut up, Wendy." Scowled Toadette. "Or I will use your shell as a shield in battle."

"Ugh, whatever." Wendy rolled her eyes. "Who actually had likes?"

"The remaining four had at least one like." Said Toad and Lakilester, Vivian, Wario and Rosalina cheered. "Lakilester, stop cheering, you little brat. You only had one like."

"Who liked me?" Questioned Lakilester.

"That's none of your business!" Cried Toadette, slapping him. "Anyway, Rosalina, you had one like as well."

The remaining two locked eyes. Either Vivian or Wario would win the Immunity Ticket.

"Let's reveal the likes!" Toad announced. "These people also voted for a contestant, but we're not going to show the votes yet."

_I want to like Vivian, because she's smelly. Smelly Vivian. _- Yoshpa Kong.

"That's one like for Vivian!" Said Toadette.

"People still call me smelly?" Vivian gasped.

"Of course they do, smelly Vivian. Go and take a bath." Toadette said in disgust. "Anyway, onto vote two!"

_Like Vivian for trying the hardest._ - Kaiimi.

"Another like for Vivian!" Toad announced.

"Vivian didn't try the hardest!" Scowled Lakilester.

"Now onto vote three!" Toadette said.

_And I'm going to like Wario again since he seems to be a target for whatever reason and I don't want him out just yet. _- Soliddude1175.

"One like for Wario!" Toadette smiled when she suddenly sighed. "This is taking too long...Let's just reveal the likes."

"Vivian, you got..." Toad paused for suspense. "...Five likes!"

"Wario, you got..." Toadette paused like Toad did. "...Three likes, because you suck ass."

"That means Vivian, you win the Immunity Ticket!" Toadette announced and handed her an Immunity Ticket. "And now onto the votes..."

"Oh No!" Cried Wendy dramatically.

Toadette slapped her.

"ANYWAY...Watt, you won an Immunity Ticket, so you're automatically safe!" Toadette smiled and Watt cheered.

"I wonder if I got any votes..." Wondered Rosalina.

"Well, Rosalina, I'm going to answer that question right now!" Toad said. "You got ten votes. You're eliminated. Goodbye!"

Rosalina gasped.

"Haha, not really. You are very gullible, stupid Rosalina." Laughed Toad harshly. "You're also safe with zero votes."

Rosalina smiled. Four remained. Lakilester, Vivian, Wario and Wendy.

"Am I safe?" Asked Vivian.

"SHUSH! I'm getting to it!" Toad shouted then coughed. "Ahem. Vivian, you're safe with zero votes."

"The rest of you had at least one vote out of ten." Said Toadette. "Lakilester, even though I hate you a lot, you are safe with only one vote against you."

Lakilester grinned.

"Now only two of you remain. Wendy and Wario. Haha, both of your names start with a 'W'. I like that." Smiled Toadette strangely. "Anyway, Wario, you have been in the bottom two twice today. You were in the bottom two for the Immunity Ticket and for elimination. Let's reveal the votes!"

Wendy and Wario glanced at each other nervously. The screen came down once again, revealing the votes.

...

**Votes (In Order):**

Vote One: Wario.

Vote Two: Wendy.

Vote Three: Wario.

Vote Four: Wendy.

Vote Five: Wario.

Vote Six: Wendy.

Vote Seven: Wendy.

Vote Eight: Wendy.

...

"And Wendy is eliminated with five votes against her!" Toad announced. "Wario, you're safe with three votes against you."

Wendy gasped.

"Wha-What? But, I'm so totally popular!" Gasped Wendy in shock. "How dare they eliminate me and not that giant lump!?"

"Yes! Two bitches in a row! I think my lucky penny is working!" Smiled Toadette. "Anyway, bye Wendy!"

She tried to protest when her platform suddenly disappeared and she plummeted to the darkness below, screaming for help.

"Now six contestants have been eliminated! Fourteen remain!" Toad announced. "And now onto the challenge!"

...

"What do you mean I'm not trustworthy!?" Gasped Lakilester. "Just make an alliance with me! We're the only two guys left on this team and if we lose again I can guarantee you're going to be eliminated! Listen, I can protect you from eliminated!"

"No! The merge is soon and I don't want an alliance!" Growled Wario.

"Fine! Enjoy being eliminated!" Lakilester muttered and walked off.

"I said, "IT'S TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!" Screamed Toad into Lakilester's ear and he screamed, falling unconscious. "Thank you. The next challenge is a journey to the summit of Enemy Mountain."

"...Enemy Mountain?" Asked Vivian in shock.

"Yes. Your team will be equipped with a backpack each and a map. Once you get to the mountain you must climb up to the summit and if your entire team makes it there before the other one then you will win safety." Toad said. "But there is a twist. On the mountain are enemies such as Spinies, Chain Chomps, Goombas, Koopas and so on. You must fight them or dodge them as you try to reach the top."

"No Immunity Ticket?" Sighed DK sadly.

"No." Replied Toadette. "Here are your backpacks and your map. Go!"

...

**Team Dynamite!**

"OK team, we've got to win this." Lakilester said. "It says to go across a bridge and then go into a forest. Let's go!"

They all began walking until the bridge came into sight. It looked extremely old and had vines growing all over it. A quiet river was flowing underneath it. Suddenly, a giant Cheep Cheep leapt out of the water. It smashed onto the bridge and roared at Team Dynamite.

"Oh No!" Gasped Watt, leaping at Lakilester. "We have to cross to progress!"

"That giant Cheep Cheep is going to break the bridge!" Cried Vivian. "Somebody stop her!"

Suddenly a curtain went down over Team Dynamite. Then it came back up and cheerful music was playing. Team Dynamite looked around and gasped when they saw an audience watching them.

...

**Enemy: Giant Cheep Cheep.**

**Protagonists: Team Dynamite.**

**Enemy's HP: 10/10.**

...

"Quick! Who's going first?" Asked Watt.

"I have no idea what's happening!" Cried Rosalina.

"Oh No! I think I ate too much garlic..." Wario said. "Brace yourselves for the impact!"

Everybody gasped as a giant noise made the entire room rumble. The Giant Cheep Cheep fell to the ground, defeated.

"WOOP! You defeated it Wario! Now we can progress!" Watt cheered in happiness and began licking him.

"There's no time for licking!" Lakilester shouted. "We have to carry on! Next up is the forest!"

They all gulped and walked across the bridge, entering the forest. It was dark and silent, making everybody feel creeped out. They continued walking through the forest when suddenly a tree shook and fell over, barely missing the contestants. Lakilester used his cloud to float over and everybody else helped each other to get over the giant tree.

"I wonder if somebody did that on purpose?" Questioned Wario.

"No time to think! We have to move on!" Shouted Lakilester angrily.

Suddenly a group of bats flew past them, screaming loudly. Everybody ducked. When they lifted up their heads they realised the forest was now freezing cold. They all shivered, glancing at each other.

"Let's move on." Said Lakilester. "The mountain is right ahead."

...

**Team Present!**

Team Present, meanwhile, were already walking up the mountain.

"I'm surprised we haven't seen any enemies yet." Pointed out Waluigi.

"Shut up, loner." Sushie rolled his eyes.

"Hey Peach." Winked Bobbery. "Do you wanna go to a silent place and, you know, raise the population?"

Peach gasped, slapping him. Bobbery groaned.

"We're going to win again!" Smiled Flurrie.

Suddenly a swarm of enemies gathered around them and they all screamed. Team Dynamite sneaked past them and ran up the mountain. They eventually reached the summit, winning the challenge.

"And Team Dynamite finally wins!" Smiled Toad. "So vote for one of these following contestants!"

Vote for either Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Peach and Waluigi to be eliminated.

DK and Bobbery have Immunity Tickets, so you can't vote for them.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember to vote and like and I'll see you next time! :D**


	12. Wario and Watt VS Rosalina!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Enjoy!**

**Note: This is my longest chapter ever made with over 6,600 words.**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Lakilester (Captain), Vivian, Watt, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach, Bobbery and Waluigi.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Lakilulu and Wendy.**

**...**

"How do you get to be princess!?" Complained Wendy to Daisy. "I would have been SUCH a better princess!"

Daisy was going crazy after two hours of this. The six eliminated contestants were currently sharing a dream world while they were eliminated, and they were living in a castle.

"Look, I don't even want to be princess!" Yelled Daisy. "I always have to go to these stupid meetings and it gets so annoying! You can be QUEEN for all I care!"

"No she can't, your majesty." Replied a servant. "She has no royal blood."

"Go away!" Daisy folded her arms harshly and turned away.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like a meal?" The servant questioned. "What about a nice, cold beverage?"

"No!" Daisy face-palmed, embarrassed.

"What about a hot face cloth?" The servant continued annoyingly. "Your face has gone red, your majesty."

"Just get out of my sight!" Screamed Daisy. "And don't call me that!"

"As you wish, your majesty." The servant bowed and walked off.

Daisy turned to Wendy.

"NOW do you want to be princess?"

Meanwhile, close to the dungeons of the large castle, were Goombella, Lakilulu and Bowser Jr.

"OK, Lakilulu, count to twenty and then come looking for us, alright?" Bowser Jr smiled.

"Okay!" Replied Lakilulu and turned around. "One...Two...Three..."

Bowser Jr and Goombella ran off towards the dungeons.

"I'm so, like, glad that we finally got, like, away from her!" Goombella said to Bowser Jr.

"I know right!" Agreed Bowser Jr. "Anyway, we have to get her out of this dream world somehow!"

"But the only way we can get her to leave is if she rejoins the game." Replied Goombella. "And, like, nobody is going to, like, vote for her, like, obviously."

"Coming!" Yelled Lakilulu.

Five minutes later the Lakitu caught up to them, grinning.

"Found you!" She laughed.

"Oh, joy..." Goombella rolled her eyes.

"AHHH! An evil beast!" Screamed Mario, leaping in from nowhere and shoving Lakilulu into a cell, locking it.

"Guys! Help me out!" Pleaded Lakilulu but everybody laughed and walked off, leaving her in the cell.

She sat down on one of the two metal beds, looking out of the window as she sighed.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back to The Elimination Area, Team Present." Greeted Toadette. "Long time no see!"

"Goodbye Goombario!" Waved Birdo. "Oh...Sorry...I thought he was going to be automatically eliminated for his annoying personality."

"Shut up!" Replied Goombario angrily.

"WHY WON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!?" Screamed Toad then took a deep breath.

It was all silent. The entire audience stared at him in shock with their mouths closed. The contestants all glanced at each other nervously.

"Yum...A baguette..." Sushie pulled out a baguette and began nibbling it.

Everybody glared at her.

"...What? Do you want some?" She offered.

DK went green. Everybody slowly looked away from her, frightened. They all looked back at Toad and Toadette.

"Ugh, let's just start with the likes." Toadette rolled her eyes.

"Indeed!" Winked Flurrie.

"Don't EVER do that again..." Toadette narrowed her eyes at her. "EVER..."

"Um...Okay..." Flurrie gulped.

"Let's get started!" Smiled Toad. "This time we got eleven votes and likes."

"I hope all of us had at least one like!" Peach said.

"Well, Bowser didn't." Replied Toad. "You suck ass, Bowser."

"What!? I didn't get any likes!? Aw...I thought people liked me..." Bowser sighed sadly.

"I have no idea which world you're living in right now, Bowser." Replied Toadette, looking frightened.

"Get over it already!" Scowled Sushie.

"Bobbery, you didn't have any likes either." Said Toadette. "Toad will now reveal everybody else who got zero likes."

"You need to stop eating so many cookies, Toadette." Smiled Toad, then turned to the contestants. "Goombario, you also had zero likes."

"The rest of you had at least one like." Said Toadette and everybody cheered. "Stop cheering, Sushie. You only had one like."

"What!? No way!" Sushie turned away in anger.

"Birdo, you also had one like." Toadette said. "DK, so did you."

Three contestants remained. Either Flurrie, Peach or Waluigi would win the Immunity Ticket.

"Flurrie, you only had one like." Said Toad. "Peach and Waluigi, one of you will win the Immunity Ticket. One of you had three likes while the other had four. The winner is..."

Dramatic music began playing. The audience watched in excitement. The contestants watched on in anxiety. Peach and Waluigi watched on in happiness.

"Waluigi!" Toad grinned, handing the Immunity Ticket to him.

"Yes!" Waluigi cheered.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Peach. "I lost Immunity to that...THING!?"

"Peach, don't worry, you can win it back." Toadette said. "And now onto the votes!"

"No, I'm not done yet!" Peach interrupted her. "Waluigi, nobody likes you. How the hell did you win an Immunity Ticket!?"

"I don't know." Replied Waluigi, shrugging.

"Can we please get onto the votes now!?" Yelled Flurrie, irritated.

"Ugh, fine." Peach rolled her eyes. "Waluigi better be eliminated."

"OK, let's get started. DK and Bobbery, you both had Immunity Tickets, so you're automatically safe." Smiled Toadette. "Seven of you remain. Bowser, you had zero votes because you're awesome."

"Yes!" Cheered Bowser.

"Six of you remain. You all had at least one vote." Said Toad.

Everybody gasped.

"What? I didn't know we were all hated so much!" Gasped Sushie.

"Quit complaining, you only had one vote." Said Toadette. "You're safe."

"Oh, yay!" Smiled Sushie.

"Let's reveal the votes, using the screen!" Announced Toadette.

The screen came down once again, showing the faces of the five remaining contestants. Peach, Waluigi, Flurrie, Birdo and Goombario waited nervously.

...

Peach: One Vote...CONTINUING.

Waluigi: One Vote...CONTINUING.

Flurrie: One Vote...SAFE.

Birdo: One Vote...SAFE.

Goombario: One Vote...CONTINUING.

...

"Flurrie and Birdo, congrats. You're both safe at one vote." Said Toad. "Three of you remain. Peach, Waluigi and Goombario. Let's continue!"

...

Peach: Two Votes...SAFE.

Waluigi: Two Votes...CONTINUING.

Goombario: Two Votes...CONTINUING.

...

"Peach, you're safe with two votes." Said Toad. "It's down to Waluigi and Goombario. One of you are about to be eliminated. Who will it be?"

Everybody looked at each other anxiously. Waluigi and Goombario braced themselves.

"Haha, it's the same as last time. Waluigi, you're in the bottom two twice, for likes AND elimination. Haha!" Toadette laughed.

Toad slapped her.

...

Waluigi: Three Votes...SAFE.

Goombario...Three Votes...SAFE.

...

Everybody gasped.

"Well...This hasn't happened in a while..." Said Toad. "Let's use the randomiser to see who's safe and who's eliminated!"

Toadette typed down the names of the two remaining contestants on her computer, then pressed 'Enter'. Everybody waited. The list showed up on the screen and it looked like this...

...

1. Waluigi.

2. Goombario.

...

"Sucks to be you, Waluigi!" Laughed Toad. "You're eliminated. Bye!"

"Wait!" Yelled Waluigi. "What about my Immunity Ticket?"

"Sorry, you can't use it if you won it at an elimination but you were eliminated at the same one." Toadette said. "Peach, you get Waluigi's Immunity Ticket."

"Wait, that's not fair!" Cried Waluigi when his platform disappeared and he plummeted to the dream world.

"Here you go, Peach." Smiled Toad.

"Ew, it smells." Said Peach in disgust.

"From now on we're going to do a 'Best Of' for the contestant who was recently eliminated." Toad said. "So, are you ready to see...Best Of Waluigi!?"

"No!" Replied Peach angrily.

"Well, too bad!" Replied Toad. "Toadette, display it on the screen!"

...

**Best Of Waluigi!**

"Aha!" Goombella jumped in front of Waluigi out of nowhere, making him screamed and accidentally drop Mario into the moat. "I've found you! You're SO going down!"

Waluigi raised his scythe but the sharp bit dropped off and fell in the moat. He then realised Birdo was his only weapon, and he raised her up. Goombella gasped.

"How did you know my weakness?" She gasped. "I'm melting, I'm melting!"

Goombella melted into the ground, screaming and crying until she eventually disappeared. Waluigi just stood there, speechless.

"...I'm not gonna ask." Waluigi pulled Birdo inside and brought up the drawbridge.

"Hey guys, I just defeated Goombella. What are you guys do-Oh, are you serious?" Waluigi stared at everybody as they ate all of the food. "That was my diet food!"

"...Diet food?" Sushie widened her eyes at him. "Ugh, whatever. Go away and check our flag."

...

"Hey guys, what's up?" Said Waluigi, walking towards them.

"EEEK! UGLY FACE IS HERE!" Sushie cried and threw random objects at him, such as lamps and wardrobes.

"What do you want, ugly face?" Goombario said angrily. "We don't want you near us!"

"I just wanted to say hi!" Waluigi shouted, running off.

"Oh...Awkward..." Goombario said.

"Eh, who cares. He smells, like Vivian." Sushie shrugged.

...

"It's a lot calmer without Mario to annoy us." Goombario sighed with relief, when he suddenly got pushed off by Waluigi. "What the hell, man!?"

"Sorry!" Replied Waluigi, laughing.

"Hey, you little bitch!" Sushie leapt at Waluigi. "Nobody hurts my friend! ESPECIALLY ugly face!"

She pushed him and they both fell off, screaming as they landed in the water, creating a big and loud splash.

...

"Dude, I am so hungry!" Goombario complained to Waluigi. "I don't know how to explain how hungry I am right now!"

"I understand." Replied Waluigi, nodding.

"No, you don't understand anything! YOU'RE UGLY FACE!" Goombario shouted at him for no apparent reason. "SUSHIE! GET YOUR FAT ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW AND GET UGLY FACE AWAY FROM ME!"

"Ugly face is here?" Gasped Sushie and narrowed her eyes at Waluigi. "Grrr...UGLY FACE! GO AWAY, NOBODY LIKES YOU!"

Waluigi started crying and ran off.

"Yay!" Cheered Sushie as she and Goombario made their way to the elimination area.

...

"Waluigi is next!" Said Toad. "Waluigi, who is your arch-enemy?"

"The pizza man." Replied Waluigi and Toad and Toadette began clapping.

"Congratulations! That was a hard one, but you managed to make it through!" Smiled Toadette. "Anyway, Donkey Kong, you're up. Do you like bananas?"

...

"Well...This hasn't happened in a while..." Said Toad. "Let's use the randomiser to see who's safe and who's eliminated!"

Toadette typed down the names of the two remaining contestants on her computer, then pressed 'Enter'. Everybody waited. The list showed up on the screen and it looked like this...

...

1. Waluigi.

2. Goombario.

...

"Sucks to be you, Waluigi!" Laughed Toad. "You're eliminated. Bye!"

"Wait!" Yelled Waluigi. "What about my Immunity Ticket?"

"Sorry, you can't use it if you won it at an elimination but you were eliminated at the same one." Toadette said. "Peach, you get Waluigi's Immunity Ticket."

"Wait, that's not fair!" Cried Waluigi when his platform disappeared and he plummeted to the dream world.

"Here you go, Peach." Smiled Toad.

"Ew, it smells." Said Peach in disgust.

...

"Finally, it's over!" Peach said.

"How come me and Goombario had so many parts in that montage?" Asked Sushie.

"Eh, we don't know." Shrugged Toad. "Onto the challenge!"

"Oh, here we go again." Flurrie rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Flurrie." Scowled Toad. "Anyway, for the challenge, the two teams will own a pizzeria each. Many hungry customers will come inside, wanting their pizza to be perfect. Some of you will be the waiters while the others will be the cooks. Team Dynamite, you have the red pizzeria. Team Present, you have the pink pizzeria. You will have the entire day to earn as much money as possible. The winning team will win safety and will also get a huge pizza party, while the losing team will be up for elimination. Go!"

...

**Team Dynamite!**

"OK guys, who are the waiters going to be and who are the cooks going to be?" Asked Vivian. "I'm prepared to be a waiter. We should have two waiters and three cooks. Who else wants to be a waiter?"

"I will." Smiled Rosalina. "I'm good at remembering things."

"It doesn't matter anyway." Scowled Lakilester. "You'll have a notepad to write down the orders."

"Oh...Okay..." Sighed Rosalina sadly.

"So, if Vivian and Rosalina are the waiters, then that means me, Lakilester and Wario are the cooks, yeah?" Watt asked and everybody nodded. "Yes! I've always wanted to cook!"

"Should we serve something with the pizza or just a pizza?" Asked Vivian.

"Hmmm...I've got it!" Smiled Wario. "They can choose to either have a pizza with any toppings, or a pizza with any toppings, fries and a drink!"

"Great idea, Wario!" Congratulated Lakilester. "But they will have to pay extra if they want fries and a drink."

"OK, now we've got all that out of the way, what should we name our restaurant?" Watt asked.

"Hmmm...Any ideas?" Questioned Lakilester.

"What about 'Team Dynamite's Pizzeria'?" Suggested Vivian.

"No, too boring." Replied Lakilester.

"A Dynamite Of A Pizzeria?" Suggested Wario.

"That could be our slogan." Nodded Lakilester, approving of the idea. "But not our name."

"Hmmm...Dynamite Pizza?" Suggested Rosalina, shrugging.

"Perfect!" Smiled Lakilester. "Welcome to Dynamite Pizza, a dynamite of a pizzeria. That sounds great!"

"And now to open our restaurant..." Said Watt nervously.

"Yes." Replied Lakilester, walking towards the double doors.

...

**Team Present!**

"Everybody, listen up!" Announced Sushie as she stood on a table. "We're already ahead of Team Dynamite. They can only have two waiters and three cooks. We can have lots of those, plus a cleaner!"

"Great idea!" Beamed Peach happily. "We'll have three waiters, three cooks and two cleaners!"

"Awesome!" Cheered Birdo. "And now for our name and slogan!"

"I've been thinking of one ever since the challenge started." Said Flurrie. "And I've thought of one."

"Throw it at me." Smiled Sushie.

"Well, okay..." Flurrie said shyly. "The name could be Present's Pizzeria, and the slogan could be 'We've got a great gift for you!'"

"Perfect!" Replied Sushie. "Are we ready to open the doors?"

"Yes, I think so!" Goombario replied.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion, you stupid little brat." Sushie retorted harshly. "Everybody? Are we ready to open the doors?"

"Yes!" Everybody cheered.

"OK then!" Sushie walked towards the doors and opened them, the sunshine beaming in like a laser. "Everybody, listen for two more minutes! Peach, Birdo and Flurrie will be the waitresses. Me, Bobbery and Bowser will be the cooks, and DK and Goombario will be the cleaners. Quick, get to your stations!"

Everybody hurried to where they were supposed to go.

...

"Hm...I wonder how the contestants are doing?" Toad thought to himself as he stepped inside his hot tub. "Eh, who cares? I need some time to myself. Toadette will be fine hosting the show for a while until I can move my lazy ass and get out."

He closed his eyes, relaxed.

...

**Team Dynamite!**

Rosalina gasped, seeing somebody walking past the glass window.

"Vivian, quick!" She whispered to her. "Tell the others that our first customer is about to come in!"

Vivian nodded and dashed to the back of the restaurant. Rosalina put on her best smile as the customer entered through the double doors with a child.

"Welcome to Dynamite Pizza, a dynamite of a pizzeria. You and your child are very lucky. You're our first and second customers! What would you like to order?"

"Hmmm...I would like a plain cheese and tomato pizza please." Smiled the customer.

"Would you like your meal with or without a drink and fries?" Rosalina asked kindly.

"Hmmm...no thanks." The customer crouched down. "Toadia, what would you like to eat?"

"A CHICKEN BURGER!" The little girl began laughing crazily.

"Um, excuse me? Do you sell chicken burgers?" The customer asked Rosalina, who began sweating.

"Sorry, but we don't. Would your child like anything else?" Rosalina smiled.

"She'll have the same as me then." Nodded the customer.

"That'll be 20 coins, please." Rosalina said.

The customer paid up and walked to a seat with his little girl. Rosalina walked to the back.

"Vivian, go to the front and get ready for customers." Said Rosalina to the shadow girl. "I'll go and tell the others what these customers want."

Vivian nodded. Rosalina walked past her.

"Guys, here's an order." Rosalina tore off a sheet from the small notepad and handed it to Watt.

"Two plain cheese and tomato pizzas without fries and a drink...alright." Watt smiled. "I'll show the others and then we'll get started."

"OK. I'll stay here for a while. Vivian's on waiter duty at the moment." Explained Rosalina.

"Cool. Well, wish her good luck from me." Watt turned around when she suddenly tripped over a saucepan. "Oh, SHIT!"

She grabbed the saucepan and broke it in half.

"You little bitch!" She screamed, banging it on the wall.

Rosalina watched, frightened.

"...Now I'm concerned on a number of levels..." She said, backing away when she suddenly tripped over a saucepan too. "Oh, SHIT!"

...

**Team Present!**

"Welcome to Present's Pizzeria, we've got a great...um...oh crap! I forgot!" Birdo cried, slapping the customer.

"Birdo, you can't just go around, slapping all of our customers!" Yelled Peach angrily.

"Well I just did, got a problem!?" Retorted Birdo, tackling her to the ground.

The customer backed out of the restaurant and ran off. Flurrie watched on in dismay.

"Great job, guys." She rolled her eyes. "I'll do it from now on."

"But-" Peach and Birdo were about to protest when Flurrie stopped them.

"Go and help cook or clean or something." She rolled her eyes. "Another customer is coming."

Peach and Birdo rolled their eyes and walked off.

"This is all your fault!" Peach muttered.

"No, it's yours." Said Birdo.

They both entered the back, hoping to cook.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" Asked Sushie, who was still waiting to cook because there were no orders yet.

"Flurrie is being a bitch and she won't let us be waitresses." Replied Birdo.

"It's all Birdo's fault. I was doing my job fine until she ruined everything!" Scowled Peach, shoving Birdo.

Birdo slipped on the wet ground and fell head-first into the fryer. Everybody screamed in terror.

"Peach, you idiot!" Screamed Sushie, slapping her.

"Hey, back off!" Growled Bobbery. "Nobody touches Peach except for me! Heh heh..."

"Ugh, gross..." Sushie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Birdo jumped in front of them.

"AHHH! What the hell, man!?" Screamed Sushie in terror. "We all thought you were dead!"

"How are you alive?" Asked Bowser, confused.

"Peach pushed a life-size plush toy of me into the fryer." Replied Birdo. "I managed to escape and pull out the plush, and she didn't even notice."

"Shut up!" Growled Peach.

"Guys, just go back and help Flurrie with the orders." Sushie rolled her eyes. "Now!"

"But she said we can't be waitresses anymore." Explained Peach and Birdo nodded.

"Is she the team captain? Hm? No, she's NOT the team captain. I'M the team captain, so you listen to me!" Sushie replied. "Now go!"

Peach and Birdo sighed, turning around. They headed back to Flurrie who was waiting for customers by the counter.

Goombario and DK were currently sitting on some chairs talking.

"You know, being a cleaner is actually a lot easier than I expected." Said DK. "Do you think so?"

"Well, kind of." Replied Goombario.

"What do you mean?" Asked the ape, confused.

"I mean, nobody has ordered anything yet. We've got nothing to clean!" Goombario said. "What if Team Dynamite wins? What if I'm eliminated because our pizzeria sucks!?"

DK noticed Goombario was panicking and he grinned. He stood up.

"Don't worry. I've got an idea." He walked towards the back of the restaurant.

Goombario sighed sadly, watching Peach and Birdo argue with Flurrie.

"Hey, Sushie!" DK called, waving his arms to get her attention.

Sushie turned to DK, groaning.

"Ugh, what now?" She muttered, turning to him.

"Our pizzeria has sucked so far, and Goombario is nervous." Replied DK.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, I think some of us should go out and advertise our restaurant." Suggested DK. "We might get more customers then."

Sushie was silent for about thirty seconds.

"...That's actually a really good idea!" She smiled. "You and Goombario can go out and advertise because you two haven't done anything yet."

"Thanks!" Replied DK, turning and walking back out.

He walked over to Goombario.

"Get up and grab some of those flyers." He pointed to a box of flyers for the restaurant. "We're going out to advertise."

Goombario grinned.

...

**Team Dynamite!**

"Are you OK, Vivian?" Asked Rosalina, walking back out to the eating area.

"Yeah, I'm doing good." Replied Vivian, smiling. "So far I've taken care of three customers."

"Wow, really?" Gasped Rosalina. "Would you like a break? I have a go if you want."

"No thanks." Smiled Vivian. "I'm fine. Why don't you go and stand by the cash register?"

"Oh...Are you sure?" Asked Rosalina, disappointed.

"Yup!" Said Vivian. "Quick, go! Here comes another customer!"

Rosalina sighed, turning around and walking towards the cash register. After standing there for around five minutes, she suddenly had an idea. She grinned and walked to the back, where Watt, Lakilester and Wario were busy cooking.

"And...take out the pizza!" Ordered Lakilester and Wario nodded, opening the oven.

He took out the pepperoni pizza and showed it to Lakilester, who nodded, approving.

"Great job, Wario!" He smiled.

"Should I get started on the fries now?" Asked Watt.

"Yes." Replied Lakilester. "I'll deal with the drink. Watt, what did the customer ask for?"

"Hmmm...A coke." Replied Watt. "This person has awesome tastes!"

"And it's good for us, too, because the customer's meal is easy to make." Grinned Lakilester and they all laughed.

Rosalina entered the back. Lakilester spotted her first. He saw her through the corner of his eye while he was pouring the customer's drink.

"Why are you here, Rosalina?" Asked Lakilester.

"Um...can I tell you something in private?" Rosalina lowered her voice and Lakilester nodded.

"Sure." He said, turning to Watt and Wario. "Guys, I'm going to the back room for a moment. Watt, you'll take care of the drink, won't you?"

"Of course." Smiled Watt and Lakilester and Rosalina headed to the back room.

They both sat down on a comfy red sofa.

"So...what did you want to tell me?" Asked Lakilester, intrigued.

"Well, I don't want to be a snitch or anything, but..." Rosalina lowered her voice to a whisper. "...I caught Vivian eating the food that was meant for the customers."

"What?" Gasped Lakilester, shocked. "Are you kidding me right now?"

"No..." Replied Rosalina. "I also saw her rejecting the customer's food requests if she didn't like the food they ordered."

"Well, that's it!" Lakilester stood up angrily. "Thanks for telling me this, Rosalina. I'll go and speak to Vivian."

Rosalina nodded and watched as Lakilester left the back room.

"Now let's see who's working at the cash register..." She grinned, relaxing on the sofa.

Back by the fryers, Watt gasped. She had heard everything.

"Why would Rosalina do something like that?" She said in shock. "I've got to tell somebody, but who?"

She began thinking. She couldn't tell Rosalina for obvious reasons, and Vivian and Lakilester were currently too far away. Her eyes darted around the room when they suddenly landed on Wario. She walked over to him.

"Wario?" She asked.

"Yes?" Wario turned and looked at her.

"I've got to tell you something..." Watt whispered. "It's about Rosalina..."

...

**Team Present!**

DK and Goombario were walking around town, giving out flyers.

"We're in the town, now say a noun!" Goombario danced around.

"Um..." DK didn't understand what Goombario meant.

"SAY ONE, BITCH!" Goombario voice turned really deep and his eyes changed to the colour red.

"Um...Running!" DK quickly yelled, frightened.

"Now do it!" Goombario ordered, still with red eyes and a very deep voice.

"Why?" DK asked.

"Run for me, whore!" Screamed Goombario...or was it Goombario?

DK began running around town.

"This chocolate is so collective, now say an adjective!" Goombario grinned as he looked through a shop window.

DK stopped running and began to think of an adjective.

"No! Don't stop running!" Growled Goombario evilly.

DK continued running while everybody who was shopping watched on awkwardly.

"Beautiful!" DK yelled out.

"Grrr...NOT THAT ONE!" Goombario ran inside a shop and came back out with a butcher knife.

DK gulped.

"Um...Er...Stupid?" He said nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU!?" Goombario raised the knife and began chasing him. "GET BACK HERE YOU WIMP!"

"Hey, I'll take one of these flyers!" Laughed somebody who was watching all this happen. "The pizza place they work in must be awesome!"

He took a flyer from DK. Soon all the flyers were gone and DK cheered.

"Yes! We gave out all the flyers!" He said happily.

"Ugh, finally!" Goombario sat down, exhausted.

"Wait...were you faking all that?" Gasped DK.

"Um...yeah. So what?" Goombario shrugged.

"Ugh, whatever. Let's go." DK said and the two walked out of town.

Meanwhile, back at the restaurant, business was great. Many customers were entering the shop and leaving satisfied.

"How did DK and Goombario manage to do this?" Gasped Sushie as Peach ran in with the next order on the notepad. "Thanks, Peach."

"No problem!" Smiled Peach. "But...we need four more notepads. There are so many customers now it's crazy!"

Bobbery looked around the room, seeing hundreds of small pieces of paper attached to the wall, ceiling and floor.

"No shit, sherlock." He rolled his eyes.

"Um...were you actually being...mean to me?" Gasped Peach, not believing her eyes.

"Yeah, so what? I've tried so many times for you to pay attention to me for the entire competition, but I'm still at square one." Shrugged Bobbery. "So from now on I'm going solo."

"Oh...right." Said Peach. "But Bowser, you're going to start kidnapping me again once all this is over, right?"

"No, I've been trying to make you my wife for twenty-five years now. It's pointless trying any longer!" Bowser replied.

Peach sighed and turned around, heading back towards Flurrie and Birdo.

"I don't know why, but I don't want Bobbery and Bowser to stop what they're doing..." She said sadly.

"Peach, where were you!?" Yelled Birdo. "Hurry! There are about twenty customers waiting to be served!"

"Peach, me and Birdo are going to get some of the customers' food, alright?" Flurrie asked and Peach nodded. "Good. We'll be back soon."

They both ran off to get the food. Peach took a deep breath and turned to the first customer.

"Hello, and welcome to Present's Pizzeria, we've got a great gift for you!" She sighed. "Can I help you?"

The customer was a teenager, and behind the female Toad were three others.

"I would like two extra large plain cheese and tomato pizzas with four boxes of fries and four drinks for each of us?" Smiled the teenager.

"Yes, of course." Replied Peach. "I'll go and inform the cooks."

Peach walked past Birdo and Flurrie who were getting ready to hand out food. Suddenly she slipped on the floor and tripped into them. The three girls screamed as they all tripped over, the food landing on them. Birdo and Flurrie groaned.

"Peach, what the hell!?" Screamed Birdo angrily. "Ugh! Go and cook some more!"

"Hey! What about our food!?" Growled a customer angrily.

Soon they were all yelling at Birdo and Flurrie.

"We're sorry. The waitress is going to cook you some more." Smiled Birdo.

"Haha, clumsy much?" Laughed the same teenager who had said her order to Peach.

Peach heard this and narrowed her eyes. She turned around and leapt at the teenager, tackling her to the ground. They both fought, pulling each other's hair and screaming at each other.

"Peach!" Yelled Birdo, grabbing her and pulling her off the teenager. "She's a teenager, you idiot!"

Everybody began yelling at the three waitresses. Sushie came out of the back, wondering what was up.

"Hey! What's going on!?" She yelled and everybody went silent. "...Well?"

"We want our money back!" Yelled the group of teenagers.

"Me too!" Yelled another customer.

"And us!" Yelled two others.

Soon it was extremely loud once again.

"Look, can't we just talk about this?" Sushie sighed, irritated.

The audience furiously pushed past her and opened the cash register, taking their money back. They all left, leaving the restaurant eerily silent.

"Um...what happened?" Asked Bobbery as he and Bowser walked out of the back room after having a break.

"You don't want to know..." Sushie replied, standing up. "Peach, get to the back room. NOW."

Peach gulped and followed Sushie to the back room. Bobbery and Bowser glanced at Birdo and Flurrie.

"OK, what's going on?" Bowser asked.

"It's a long story..." Birdo sighed. "But, in short, we're now bankrupted."

"What?" Gasped Bobbery.

"Thanks to Peach, the customers took their money back and now we have none left." Said Flurrie. "Unless a miracle happens, we're going to lose...again."

"That is so unfair!" Cried DK as he and Goombario entered the pizzeria. "I thought we were going to win!"

"So...I guess I'm going to be eliminated..." Sighed Goombario.

"Well, if the contestants voted then Peach would be outta here!" Flurrie growled.

"We still have a few hours left! We might have enough time to earn our money back!" Birdo smiled. "But first we have to make some more flyers..."

...

**Team Dynamite!**

"What!?" Gasped Wario in shock. "That's impossible! Rosalina was the nicest person on our team!"

"Gee, thanks." Watt rolled her eyes. "But still, I can't believe Rosalina would do something like that!"

"How do you know, though?" Questioned Wario.

"I heard Rosalina telling Lakilester false things about Vivian." Replied Watt. "Then after he left I heard her laughing!"

"Why would she frame Vivian like that?" Wario asked.

"I have no idea..." Watt shook her head, confused.

"Well, we've got to tell Lakilester and Vivian right now!" Wario said and got ready to leave the cooking area.

"No, don't." Watt stopped her. "We've got to face Rosalina first."

"Um...Okay..." Said Wario. "She's in the back room, right?"

"Yes." Watt nodded. "But who's going to take care of the customers?"

"Screw the customers!" Yelled Wario, stomping towards the back room. "They can wait! We've got more important problems to deal with!"

Watt nodded and they both walked inside the back room.

"Huh?" Rosalina stood up, looking at them. "Oh. Hey guys!"

Wario and Watt stayed silent, both of them glaring at the space princess.

"Um...What?" Rosalina acted confused.

"We both know what you did, Rosalina." Wario said quietly but seriously.

Rosalina gulped. Then she suddenly began running towards the door!

"Stop her!" Yelled Watt and Wario ran towards her.

Rosalina gasped and used all her strength to lift up the red sofa. Then she flipped it over and Wario gasped and ducked down. The sofa landed on him, trapping him. Then Rosalina ran towards the door. Watt quickly closed it and Rosalina crashed into it. Watt was about to kick her backwards when Rosalina slapped her and she fell into the wall. Rosalina opened the door and ran out.

"Oh No!" Cried Watt.

She zapped the sofa using a lightning bolt and it disappeared, revealing Wario underneath.

"Quick, let's stop her!" Watt yelled and the two ran out, looking for her.

They slowly passed the fryers when a saucepan suddenly fell from the counter. They both glanced in the direction of it and they saw Rosalina standing there.

"Get her!" Ordered Watt.

They both began running towards her. Rosalina gasped and turned around, picking up the fryers. The two stopped, skidding across the ground.

"You wouldn't..." Whispered Watt in shock.

Rosalina grinned and ran towards them with the fryers raised.

...

Meanwhile, Lakilester was still shouting at Vivian.

"I'm telling you, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Cried Vivian.

"Stop it, you little liar!" Lakilester put one foot forward.

"Somebody framed me!" Vivian protested.

"Oh, how original." Lakilester rolled his eyes.

"I promise!" Vivian shouted.

"Shut up and come to the back room right now!" Lakilester growled.

...

Rosalina stopped running, only a centimetre away from Wario's face. Then she aimed a swing at him and he gasped. He grabbed the fryer and pulled it out of her hands, whacking her with it. Rosalina fell backwards, dizzy. She landed on the ground. Wario tipped out everything inside the fryer and aimed another attack.

"Wait, stop!" Watt stopped him, crouching down by Rosalina.

"Rosalina, why did you frame Vivian?" Watt asked.

Rosalina was silent for a few seconds.

"Take this!" She raised her hand and slapped her across the cheek, making Watt stumble backwards.

Wario swung the fryer at her but she jumped over it and grabbed the other one, full of the boiling hot liquid. She raised the fryer and began to tip it upside down. Wario gasped and used his fryer to deflect the attack.

"Give it up!" Rosalina cried, kicking him in the shin.

He dropped to the ground in pain. Rosalina began laughing and raised up the fryer, getting ready to tip it upside down.

"Get off him!" Watt leapt at Rosalina, crashing into her.

Rosalina flew across the room, smashing into a cupboard. The contents inside fell out. Rosalina growled in anger and picked up some pepper that had fallen out of the cupboard. She shook it at Watt and it went in her eyes.

"OUCH!" She screamed, stumbling around.

Rosalina chuckled and pulled a rolling pin out of a drawer. She slowly walked Watt, raising the rolling pin above her head. Watt was currently too dizzy to see what was about to happen to her. Rosalina was about to bring the rolling pin down on Watt's head when Wario's hand wrapped around her ankle. She tripped over, growling in anger. They both stood up. Watt had fallen unconscious.

"Do you ever give up!?" Screamed Rosalina in anger.

She swung at him many times. Wario ducked under the first swing and leapt over the second.

"That's it!" Rosalina dropped the rolling pin and it landed on the ground, making a huge thump.

Wario gasped as Rosalina opened a cupboard, pulling out a giant bag of flour. The weight of it made Rosalina pant. Then she raised it and threw it at Wario. He braced himself for the pain. The huge bag of flour smashed into his stomach, exploding. He crashed into the wall, creating a huge crack. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up. Rosalina lifted up the rolling pin and walked towards him, grinning.

"Oh, Poor Wario..." She smirked, raising the rolling pin up above her head. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be too injured to compete. That will raise my chances of winning."

Wario glanced over at Watt. She was still unconscious.

"Is this why you framed Vivian too?" He asked, coughing.

"Of course. I decided being nice wasn't enough. I have to take out the contestants using violence. I've already taken out Watt, I'm about to get rid of you, and then I'll take Lakilester and Vivian to the back room and get rid of them there. It's simple." Rosalina grinned. "Goodbye, Wario."

Wario closed his eyes, bracing himself for the impact. Rosalina smirked.

**SMASH!**

Wario opened his eyes. Rosalina was lying on the ground in pain. Watt was standing behind her with another rolling pin.

"Thanks, Watt." Smiled Wario.

He stood up and they both stared at Rosalina who was squirming around on the ground in agony.

"Go and get Lakilester and Vivian. I'll watch her." Smiled Watt.

Wario nodded and he quickly ran to the front of the restaurant. When he found Vivian and Lakilester he told them everything, from Rosalina framing Vivian to the huge fight that he and Watt had with the space princess.

"Are you and Watt okay?" Gasped Vivian.

"She's watching Rosalina right now." Said Wario. "Come on."

The three ran back to the kitchen, which was completely messed up. Then they all gasped. Rosalina was holding Watt with a butcher's knife by her neck.

"Rosalina! Drop her!" Ordered Lakilester.

"No!" Screamed Rosalina.

Wario walked towards her. Rosalina put the knife closer to Watt's neck.

"Don't come any closer or I'll do it!" Threatened Rosalina.

"Rosalina? What's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"You! All of you! I'm sick of never being noticed! I'm sick of being bossed around. And most of all, I'm sick of you!" Rosalina raised the knife.

"NO!" Everybody screamed.

Lakilester grabbed the knife. Rosalina growled in anger and dropped Watt. They both began fighting while holding the knife.

"Guys! Stop it!" Screamed Vivian.

"Rosalina, do you really want to kill somebody?" Lakilester asked her.

Rosalina took the knife off him. Then she stared at it for a few seconds. Then she sighed, dropping it.

"No..." She said. "I'm so sorry, guys. I don't know what was going on with me..."

"That's OK, Rosalina." Smiled Vivian sadly.

"Um...Is this supposed to be a restaurant or a sob story?" A customer entered the back. "Woah...What happened here?"

Everybody looked at the customer.

"Welcome to Dynamite Pizza, a dynamite of a pizzeria. What would you like to order?" Rosalina smiled.

...

"And...stop!" Toad announced through a megaphone. "Well, Toadette, that was an intense challenge, wasn't it?"

Toadette stared at the screen in shock.

"...Rosalina's a physcopath..." She whispered. "...AND SHE'S AWESOME!"

The two teams walked onto the stage.

"Teams, we have counted up all your earnings," Said Toadette. "And the screen is going to display the results..."

The two teams glanced at each other anxiously.

**...**

**Team Dynamite: 1046 Coins.**

**Team Present: 478 Coins.**

**...**

"And Team Dynamite win once again!" Announced Toadette.

Team Dynamite cheered in happiness.

"I'm so glad we won, I would've felt so guilty." Smiled Rosalina.

"Well, that's OK because we're all still here!" Grinned Vivian.

"Viewers, vote for somebody on Team Present to be eliminated!" Toad announced. "See you next time!"

Vote and like either Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong or Bobbery.

Peach has an Immunity Ticket so you can't vote for her, but you can still like her.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I made it extremely long because the last few chapters have been pretty short. Oh, and I had the battle with Wario and Watt VS Rosalina because I thought you guys and girls would feel bored with the teams doing nothing but cook pizza for the entire challenge. Oh, and evil Rosalina WILL show up more. See you next time! :D**


	13. It's Paintball Butter Jelly Time!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I didn't know whether to continue Evil Rosalina, but most of you in the reviews said you liked her, so, last chapter is not the end of her. :D Enjoy!**

**...**

**Team Dynamite: Lakilester (Captain), Vivian, Watt, Wario and Rosalina.**

**Team Present: Sushie (Captain), Goombario, Birdo, Bowser, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach and Bobbery.**

**...**

"We're losing ratings...fast..." Muttered Toad to Toadette as they walked through a corridor. "We have to do something."

"But what can we do that will boost our ratings?" Asked Toadette, confused. "We've already had a rejoin, exciting challenges and the Kool-Aid guy in episode seven..."

"Maybe we can bring him back?" Suggested Toad.

"NO WAY." Said Toadette seriously. "It took me days to rebuild that wall he smashed. He is NOT coming back."

"What about his wife?"

"She's even worse!" Yelled Toadette in anger.

"Then what CAN we do?"

Toadette was silent for a few seconds, then she suddenly grinned. She continued walking.

"Just leave it to me..." She smirked. "I've got a surprise in store..."

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back to The Elimination Area, shitty team!" Toadette greeted.

"This is so intense!" Sushie smiled in excitement and slapped Peach for no apparent reason.

"If you ever do that again I'll chop you up and serve you to the Kool-Aid guy as chocolate." Peach threatened.

"Um...What?" Sushie tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Anyway...this time we got seven votes and likes!" Toadette smiled. "That's good, considering it has only been a day since the latest episode has come out. Thank you, people who voted!"

"Yes! Thank you so much!" Sushie began laughing and leapt at the camera, licking it.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" Screamed Toadette in anger. "Screw you, Sushie! SCREW YOU!"

Sushie gasped dramatically.

"Oh no you didn't!" She said in shock.

"Ugh...Get this bitch away from me..." Toadette rolled her eyes.

"OK! Sushie, you didn't get any likes, so you don't win The Immunity Ticket." Toad said.

"But...but...I'll give you this garbage!" Sushie pulled out a bin and handed it to Toad.

"Ew, Sushie, that's gross. And it smells. Go away." Toad said in disgust and kicked the garbage into Sushie's face. "Peach, you didn't get any likes either."

"Dun dun DUUUUUNNNN!" Bobbery slapped Peach.

"Bobbery, you're not allowed to slap people. I'm the only one allowed to slap people. I hate you." Toadette muttered harshly. "You're not getting the Immunity Ticket."

"What!? That's unfair!" Cried Bobbery.

"But how many likes did he get?" Asked Birdo.

"Zero, because he sucks." Toad replied.

"Haha!" Laughed Birdo.

"Five of you remain. You all had at least one like." Announced Toad. "DK, you only had one like."

"Flurrie, you also had one like." Toadette informed her. "Birdo, Bowser and Goombario. Goombario, you only had one like."

Birdo and Bowser glanced at each other nervously.

"Birdo...You had two likes." Said Toad.

"Bowser...You had two likes as well." Said Toadette. "To the randomiser!"

"And the winner is..." Toad waited for the names to appear on screen. "And Bowser wins the Immunity Ticket!"

"Yes!" Yelled out Bowser.

Birdo sighed sadly.

"And now for the votes." Smiled Toadette. "Bobbery and Peach, you're both safe with zero votes."

"What about me?" Asked DK.

"Shut up." Replied Toad. "Birdo and Flurrie, congratulations. You both had zero votes."

Sushie, Goombario, DK and Bowser glanced at each other in fright.

"Sushie and DK, don't worry. You're both safe with one vote." Said Toadette. "Bowser and Goombario remain. Goombario, you have been in the bottom two in a row for elimination. Will you be eliminated, huh!? Huh!?"

"Hopefully not." Replied Goombario with a smile.

"Well, unfortunately, you're correct." Toadette turned to Bowser. "Bowser, I'm sorry, but you're eliminated with three votes. Goombario is safe at two."

Bowser sighed and handed his Immunity Ticket to Birdo. His platform disappeared and he fell to the dream world below.

"What about the Best Of?" Asked Rosalina.

"Not today." Replied Toad. "We couldn't find any good clips of Bowser to show."

"I'll be taking that!" Grinned Toadette, taking Birdo's Immunity Ticket away and ripping it up.

"What the hell!?" Screamed Birdo in shock and rage.

"What are you doing, Toadette?" Asked Toad.

"No more Immunity Tickets." Toadette replied. "From now on you have to earn your Immunity. And instead of liking a contestant for an Immunity Ticket, you will be liking a contestant to be tortured. But voting is still the same."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bobbery.

Toadette grinned.

"Everybody, it's time for the merge."

Everybody gasped and glanced at each other in shock.

"What!?" Vivian said, not believing what she heard.

"You heard me, you little bitch." Toadette slapped Vivian. "It's time for the merge!"

"Does that mean the teams are being broken up?" Asked Watt.

"How dumb are you?" Toadette rolled her eyes. "From now on, you twelve will all compete in a challenge, and the winner of it will win an Immunity Ticket. But the winner will also get to choose another person to have Immunity."

"Do you want to start an alliance?" Asked Vivian to Rosalina and Watt. "All three of us made it really far when there were teams. I think we can make it even further if we work together!"

"Sure!" Smiled Watt and Rosalina nodded.

"DON'T EVER TALK OVER ME!" Toadette screamed at the three girls. "NEVER!"

"Ahem!" Toad shouted to get everybody's attention. "The next challenge is a paintball contest. You will all be given a paintball gun and you have to stand in a small arena. If you're hit, you're out. The last contestant remaining wins an Immunity Ticket. Here, allow me to demonstrate."

Toad picked up a paintball gun and shot Goombario with it, making him black out.

"What the hell, man!?" Screamed Sushie in rage. "Although...honestly, I don't really care. Great job!"

"Stop talking!" Toad shot her as well. "Anyway, go!"

...

All the contestants picked up a heavy paintball gun and ran to different areas of the arena. Everybody was silent for a while, waiting for somebody to make the first move.

"Alliance, let's do this!" Whispered Vivian and smiled.

"Watt, you go first." Rosalina pushed Watt and she fell out from her shelter.

"I'm so glad Daisy isn't here." Said Vivian to Rosalina, who nodded.

Suddenly, Rosalina had an agonising pain in her head. She cried out, Vivian noticing this.

"Rosalina? What's wrong?" Vivian asked.

"I don't know!" She yelled.

She screamed in agony, making birds shake and fright and fly away. Then she closed her eyes, collapsing to the ground.

"Rosalina! Wake up!" Yelled Vivian, shaking her. "Watt! Rosalina's unconscious!"

"What?" Asked Watt as she dodged paintballs shot from Peach's gun. "I can't hear you!"

Vivian got up to help Watt. When the shadow girl wasn't looking, Rosalina's eyes opened, as blue as the sea. Her face twisted into an evil smile.

"Vivian! Help me!" Screamed Watt as she desperately tried to dodge the paintballs.

One almost hit her but she used her gun to deflect it. Vivian grabbed her and pulled her back inside the shelter. Then they noticed something was very, very wrong.

"Wait, where's Rosalina?"

...

Wario was peaking out from inside his shelter. He decided he was safe for now and he opened a backpack, taking out a sandwich.

"I'm so hungry..." He groaned, taking a bite of the sandwich. "But, hey, at least I made it to the merge!"

Wario thought back to The Mole: Mario Mischief. He was eliminated first. But in this one he had made it to the merge! He was completely shocked.

"Maybe I could actually win!" He said. "But first I have to win Immunity..."

Suddenly, a could see a flash of blue in the corner of his eye. He turned around but saw nothing. He shrugged it off and continued eating his delicious sandwich. Suddenly, he heard a rustle. He knew something was up.

"Hello!?" He yelled, standing up. "Is anybody there!?"

Nobody answered. Wario sat back down, confused.

...

"All I have to do is shoot everyone and I get Immunity!" Beamed Peach, aiming carefully at Goombario.

He turned around, seeing Peach. He gasped and ran into a shelter as soon as she pressed the trigger.

"Damn it!" She growled, punching the ground. "You're going down!"

She ran outside her shelter with her gun. Everybody was confused. Why was she going outside? Then they aimed carefully at her. She swiftly dodged and ran into Goombario's shelter. Nobody was there. Suddenly, a tall woman dressed in blue quietly landed behind her, grinning.

...

"AAAHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that, dawg!?" Sushie slapped Goombario. "But seriously, what was that?"

Goombario had ran into Sushie's shelter as soon as he knew Peach was after him.

"I have no idea." Replied the clever Goomba. "It sounded like it was coming from my shelter!"

"Should we go out?" Asked Sushie.

"Ew, gross. I would never go out with you!" Goombario said in disgust.

"No, I meant should we see who made that scream?" Sushie rolled her eyes. "I would never go out with you a million years."

"No need to exaggerate!" Goombario said angrily.

"Of course there is!" Sushie winked and struck a pose.

Goombario watched in horror as Sushie began dancing a really strange routine. Then he looked away and hurled all over her shelter.

"Oh, what the hell, man!?" She screamed angrily. "This is my shelter you idiot!"

"It's your fault for dancing like that!" Retorted Goombario angrily.

"I am very talented!" Sushie looked away. "I don't have time to talk to people like you."

"Oh, is that why I'm your best friend?" Goombario said.

"SHUT UP!" Sushie whined. "You always make the good come-backs! Give someone else a chance for a change!"

While they were arguing the two didn't notice somebody slip into their shelter, grinning. The person tiptoed over to them, raising up a rope.

"Well, I'm leaving!" Goombario turned around.

He screamed, horror-movie style.

"Will you PLEASE stop screaming like a girl!?" Sushie turned around and screamed the exact same way.

"Rosalina? You scared us!" Goombario narrowed his eyes. "What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"I've come to get rid of you, once and for all." Grinned Rosalina.

"Damn it! Are we fighting? I ate a couple of hours ago and I think I'm gonna hurl if we're fighting!" Sushie complained.

Rosalina raised up the rope and lashed it at Goombario. He quickly rolled out of the way and the rope hit the ground.

"This is really difficult when you don't have any limbs!" Sushie cried as she desperately hopped away from Rosalina. "Goombario! If you don't help me then I will be sick all over you!"

"Screw you!" Goombario quickly ran out of the shelter. "I'm saving myself!"

Sushie gulped and nervously turned around. Rosalina was standing there, grinning.

"HELP!"

**BANG!**

...

"Let's look at the results so far, shall we?" Toad asked Toadette.

"No." Toadette replied. "Let's have a pool party instead."

The audience cheered in happiness.

"Not you!" Scowled Toadette. "Or you, Toad."

"Whatever." Toad rolled his eyes. "Let's show the current results!"

The screen came down from the roof and switched on.

**Contestants Remaining: Lakilester, Vivian, Watt, Wario, Rosalina, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Bobbery.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Peach and Sushie.**

"So far two contestants have been eliminated. Ten remain. Who will win?" Toadette said to create suspense.

...

"Hey Wario!" Lakilester walked into Wario's shelter.

"AHHH!" Wario shot at him but Lakilester dodged.

"What the hell was that for!?" Screamed Lakilester in anger.

"I dunno." Wario shrugged. "I felt like it."

Lakilester face-palmed.

"Anyway, do you think anyone has been eliminated yet?"

Wario thought for a moment.

"Well, I think I heard Peach's scream around twenty minutes ago, and Sushie's around five minutes ago." Wario informed him and Lakilester nodded.

"Cool. Do you mind if I stay here?"

"Yes." Replied Wario casually when he shook his head. "I mean no, of course you can stay here!"

"Do you remember yesterday?" Lakilester asked him.

"What about yesterday?"

"Rosalina turning evil."

"Oh, yeah." Wario replied. "What about it?"

"Do you think it was the last of Evil Rosalina?" Lakilester asked.

"Eh, probably. She was fine after it all happened." Wario assumed.

"When did she turn evil? You and Watt were there, right?" Lakilester questioned, throwing questions at Wario left and right.

"Well, we weren't there WHEN it happened." Replied Wario. "Watt told me about it. We both went into the back room and the fight started there."

"...Right..." Said Lakilester, confused. "I still don't know why she turned evil though."

"Me neither." Said Wario who was currently eating a chocolate bar. "Want some?"

"You disgust me!" Lakilester said and hurled all over Wario. "There! Take that!"

"Um...What was that for?"

"I felt like it." Lakilester shrugged. "Anyway, bye!"

He left Wario's shelter. Wario watched him, confused.

"Why was he asking all those questions?" Wario asked himself.

Lakilester walked into his shelter, where his paintball gun was, resting on the wall. He picked it up, smiling. Suddenly, there was a loud thump coming from behind him. He quickly turned around. A large rock was right behind him.

"Damn it!" Yelled Rosalina from the ceiling.

"Rosalina?" Lakilester asked. "What are you doing up there?"

"I am-" Rosalina wobbled and fell off the ceiling, landing on the cold floor. "Ouch!"

She stood back up dizzily. Then she pulled out a rope that looked like it had been bitten. Lakilester stared at it, confused.

"What are you doing with that?" He asked nervously, backing away.

"Goodbye, Lakilester." Rosalina grinned, leaping towards him.

Lakilester screamed in terror, making the entire shelter shake.

...

Meanwhile, back in Wario's shelter, Wario lifted his head.

"Lakilester!" He gasped, standing up immediately. "Rosalina's got him!"

...

Lakilester leapt out of the way as Rosalina attempted to whip him with the rope. He ran towards the door but Rosalina tripped him up. He desperately tried to escape but she had an iron grip on his ankle. Then he had an idea.

"Argh!" He used his remaining foot to kick Rosalina in the face.

She gritted her teeth and let go of Lakilester. He grabbed his paintball gun and aimed it at her. She looked up, grinning.

"Look behind you!" She chortled.

He turned around but nothing was there. Suddenly he felt an agonising pain in his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Rosalina picked him up.

"Lakilester!" Wario ran into Lakilester's shelter, but it was empty. "Huh? Lakilester?"

He stepped forward. Then somebody quietly landed behind him.

"Hahaha!"

...

"Time for results!" Toad smiled.

**Contestants Remaining: Vivian, Watt, Rosalina, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Donkey Kong and Bobbery.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Peach, Sushie, Lakilester and Wario.**

...

"Rosalina! There you are! We were worried!" Vivian hugged Rosalina as she walked into the shelter.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Smiled Rosalina.

"Where were you?" Asked Watt.

"Oh, nowhere..."

"Well, we're just glad you're back." Vivian said. "Right, Watt?"

"...Yeah." Replied Watt and fake smiled at Rosalina.

They both turned around and peaked out of the shelter.

"That's not Rosalina." Watt whispered to Vivian.

"What are you talking about? Of course it's Rosalina!" Vivian shook her head.

"She's acting different. I think evil Rosalina is back." Said Watt.

"What!? No!" Vivian muttered. "Here, I'll ask her a-"

**THUMP!**

Vivian collapsed to the ground. Watt turned around in horror.

"So we meet again, Watt." Grinned Rosalina. "I've already gotten rid of Peach, Sushie, Lakilester and Wario. Soon it will be you and Vivian."

"Over my dead body!" Scowled Watt.

"Hopefully it will come to that." Rosalina smirked. "Now don't squirm."

Rosalina tried to grab Watt but she released a lightning bolt, electrocuting the space princess. Rosalina fell to the ground in pain.

"Ouch! You bitch!" Yelled Rosalina.

Watt grabbed her paintball gun and quickly shot Rosalina. The princess scowled and shot Watt and Vivian.

"Damn it!" Yelled all of them except Vivian, who was unconscious.

...

"Everybody, you must now come out of your shelters and fight." Said Toad through a megaphone and everybody ran out of their shelters.

Birdo ran towards Goombario, who screamed and ran away.

"Come back here and die like a man!" Yelled Birdo, shooting him.

"Take this, you bitch!" Flurrie shot DK. "And that's how I roll!"

"Or is it?" Bobbery laughed, shooting her.

Two remained. Birdo and Bobbery. They both ran at each other. Bobbery shot at Birdo but she ducked, dodging it. While they were running past each other Birdo whacked Bobbery with her paintball gun. He tripped over and Bird aimed at him.

**CRASH!**

Bobbery was hit by a paintball.

"And Birdo wins an Immunity Ticket!" Toad announced. "Everybody, come back inside."

...

"OK, Birdo, you won an Immunity Ticket. Congrats." Smiled Toadette. "But you get to choose someone else to have an Immunity Ticket as well. Please guide us through all of the contestants."

"Okay..." Smiled Birdo.

She looked at DK.

"Sorry DK, but you're way too boring." She rolled her eyes. "Try and have a sense of humour, will you?"

She switched her gaze to Sushie and Goombario.

"You two are WAY too annoying." She said and the two sighed.

Then she looked at Peach and Flurrie.

"Flurrie, you wouldn't let me and Peach be waitresses in the last challenge. I'm not letting you have Immunity." Said Birdo. "Peach, you're a bitch! No way!"

Bobbery was next.

"I'm not giving Immunity to an ex-rapist." She muttered. "And Lakilester, you're too mean. You don't deserve it."

She looked at the alliance.

"Vivian, you're really kind, but you have been mean to me in the past. Watt, same to you. I'm not giving Immunity to you two." She said. "Rosalina, sorry, but I don't even like you! I'm giving the Immunity to Wario."

Everybody gasped.

"Wow...Thanks!" Smiled Wario and Toad handed him an Immunity Ticket.

"Birdo and Wario have Immunity." Said Toadette. "But...guess what? A mega-shock is about to happen. Somebody will be rejoining the game, and somebody will be entering the game!"

Everybody gasped.

"No way!" Bobbery said in shock.

"Yes way!" Toadette threw a lit match at the sailor. "So, viewers, you have a huge job to do this time. Look below for the details, and I'll see you next time!"

...

Vote and like either Vivian, Watt, Rosalina, Goombario, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Bobbery, Peach, Sushie or Lakilester.

Birdo and Wario have Immunity Tickets, so don't vote for them. You can still like them, however.

...

Also vote for a contestant to rejoin! You can pick one of the following to rejoin the competition:

Mario!

Bowser Jr!

Princess Daisy!

Goombella!

Lakilulu!

Wendy!

Waluigi!

Bowser!

...

Also vote for a contestant to enter the game! Here are their audition tapes:

...

Name: Shy Guy.

Audition Tape: Hey guys! I'm Shy Guy! If I join then I will make lots of new friends! Because I don't really have any...

...

Name: Diddy Kong.

Audition Tape: Ugh...I'm bored...

...

Name: Buzzy Beetle.

Audition Tape: ...Hey.

...

Name: Baby Luma.

Audition Tape: Please let me join! My Mama is on this! Even though she IS an evil bitch...

...

Name: Kersti.

Audition Tape: Yo yo yo! I'm Kersti, and I'm the most bratty sticker you will ever meet in your life! Vote for me and if I win I will make your lives a living hell!

...

Name: Boo.

Audition Tape: I'm definitely going to join. Have you seen the other people who are trying to join this competition? Kersti? Really?

...

Name: Dry Bones.

Audition Tape: I like muffins, BOI!

...

Name: Mr. Kool-Aid.

Audition Tape: Oh Yeah! Vote for me to enter the game, and I'll let you drink my Kool-Aid! Well, I actually won't. I need it to survive...Please vote for me!

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Yup, you have a lot of things to vote for.**

**Fun Fact: I originally put Amy Rose as one of the candidates to join the game but I switched her for Diddy Kong because I only wanted one candidate who wasn't from the Mario series.**


	14. Who Will Join And Rejoin?

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! I got fifteen votes in one day! Thanks so much! :D Enjoy!**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Lakilester, Vivian, Watt, Wario, Rosalina, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach and Bobbery.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Princess Daisy, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi and Bowser.**

**...**

"Hey guys!" Smiled Vivian, walking up to her alliance. "Who do you think is going to be eliminated?"

"Bonjour!" Winked Watt. "What did you say? Oh..."

She glanced at Rosalina quickly and looked away again while she wasn't looking.

"What do you have against her!?" Yelled Vivian. "We're supposed to be in an alliance!"

"Don't you remember what happened yesterday?" Asked Watt.

"Well...that was yesterday! Rosalina had obviously changed, right?" Vivian smiled at Rosalina who nodded.

"Of course! My evil self is gone!" Rosalina reassured them.

"See?" Vivian smirked smugly.

"Ugh, whatever." Watt said. "I'm not convinced yet."

"Why not, Watt?" Rosalina smiled innocently.

"You have turned evil twice now. I'm not sure if I want to be in an alliance with you anymore..." Said Watt, actually looking frightened.

"Watt! We only started our alliance yesterday!" Scowled Vivian. "Grow up! I trust you, Rosalina."

Rosalina smiled, when she suddenly began shaking uncontrollably. She closed her eyes, collapsing.

"Rosalina?" Vivian said in shock.

"Oh No...It's happening again..." Watt backed away towards the door. "I'm getting out of here!"

She grabbed the door handle. Suddenly a knife slammed into the door, barely missing her. Watt and Vivian turned around in terror.

"Rosalina? What are you doing!?" Cried Vivian.

"Oh, you still think I'm Rosalina? No, I'm not Rosalina." Laughed 'Rosalina'. "I've taken over Rosalina's body, and I'm about to get rid of both of yours."

She pulled out another knife. Watt watched in horror.

"Vivian!" Watt yelled. "Run!"

Vivian screamed as Rosalina swung at her with the knife. She quickly grabbed a pillow and used it to deflect it. The knife cut through the pillow, the cotton falling out of it. Vivian fell to the floor. Watt knew she had to save her. She glanced to the clock on the wall.

"Haha, Goodbye Vivian!" Laughed Rosalina and got ready to stab her.

"OH HELL NO, BITCH!" Watt whacked Rosalina in the head and she tripped over. "Vivian, get out of here and get help!"

Vivian nodded and stood up, running out of the room to get help.

**A Message From The TV Crew: Because we don't want to bore you with a fight scene which you have seen two times before, we will get straight to the elimination. Please wait and stare at this picture of a waffle. Actually...You can't, because I ate it.**

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome to the elimination area, everybody!" Greeted Toad. "We have a lot to go through today, so I'll make it quick. Remember, the contestant with the most likes will be tortured."

"Why are viewers liking us for that!?" Cried out Bobbery.

"Because they would like to see you be tortured." Grinned Toadette. "Now shut up. Bobbery, I wish you have the most likes. I despise you."

"Well...that's a little harsh, isn't it?" Said Bobbery, looking depressed.

"Um..No." Replied Toadette. "Now let's begin!"

"This time we got thirteen likes and thirteen votes, even though there were fifteen reviews..." Said Toad, confused.

"What the hell do you mean, Toad!?" Screamed Sushie as she ate some cucumber. "I'm gonna get me some vegetables!"

"Never talk like that again." Watt said, rolling her eyes.

"Bitch, please!" Sushie laughed. "I'll do what I want! And why are you and Rosalina wearing bandages?"

"You don't want to know." Shuddered Rosalina.

"Twelve of you are here now. Nine of you had at least one like. So...yeah...everybody hates you guys." Toadette said.

"Well, they don't hate me!" Beamed Vivian.

"What!? How do you know!?" Toadette glared at Vivian.

"Um...I don't..." Vivian looked away from her nervously.

"VIVIAN..." Toadette said seriously. "Did you go into my room looking for my clothes again when you came across the likes?"

"What!? Of course not! I like Koops, not you!" Vivian yelled.

Everybody gasped.

"Did you just say that?" Asked Koops from the audience.

"OH SHIT!" Vivian somersaulted out of the building.

"Get back here, bitch!" Screamed Koops, chasing after her.

Everybody was silent.

"Um...Aren't we going to go and get them back?" DK asked.

"Well, we really need to get on with the likes, so..." Toadette said awkwardly. "Vivian has zero likes anyway, so she does not get tortured!"

"What about the rest of us?" Asked Wario.

"Let's see..." Toadette looked at her sheet of paper. "Oops, wrong paper. That was my sheet of affairs."

"WHAT!?" Screamed Toad in anger.

"Um...Nothing..." Replied Toadette. "Watt and DK, you're both not getting tortured at zero likes."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Toad was getting angrier as time went on.

"And now onto the contestants with likes!" Toadette smiled, embarrassed. "Goombario, Lakilester, Bobbery, Birdo, Wario and Flurrie, you're all safe at one like."

"Phew!" Flurrie wiped her forehead.

"Don't do that again, Flurrie." Toadette scowled. "I don't like it."

"I don't like YOU." Toad glared at her.

"Peach, Rosalina and Sushie remain. I would be fine with either being tortured." Grinned Toadette. "But, unfortunately, only one contestant can be tortured. And that person is not Sushie."

"Yay!" She smiled and Toadette slapped her. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Eh, I don't know." Toadette shrugged. "I felt like it."

"It's down to Peach and Rosalina." Toad said. "Rosalina...you're not getting tortured, at two likes. Peach, get ready to be tortured. You had three likes."

"But why would anybody want me to be tortured?" Gasped Peach. "I'm too sexy to be tortured! Goombario, sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Um...No." Grinned the Goomba. "I've been waiting for this ever since you were introduced in the first episode!"

"I'll slap you and force you to be tortured if you don't shut up." Scowled Toadette. "Now Peach, are you ready?"

"No..." She replied, sighing.

"Well, TOO BAD!"

...

**Torture Time!**

"Peach, you're the first contestant to be tortured. How do you feel?" Asked Toadette as she interviewed Peach.

"Please go away..." Muttered Peach.

"Well, I can't. I'm the host of this show." Grinned Toadette. "Now strip."

"What?" Gasped Peach.

"You're torture is to-" Toadette was interrupted by an intern. "Oh...It's not? Well...I feel embarrassed."

She turned to Peach, chuckling nervously.

"Well, it looks like your torture is to be whacked with a hammer by the eleven contestants. They will get a turn each. Now strip." She grinned. "It will boost our ratings."

"Ugh, you're the new Bobbery!" Scowled Peach.

"OK, who wants to go first?"

"Me!" Laughed Bobbery, running forward.

"Bobbery? Do you really want to hurt me?" Peach asked him in an innocent way.

"HELL YEAH!" Laughed Bobbery and smashed her in the face with it.

She flew across the room, smashing into the wall.

"This is for making fun of me!" Yelled Goombario and raised the hammer. "Wow...This is heavy..."

He dropped it, panting.

"Can I go again?"

"No." Smiled Toad. "Because I'm just so kind, I'm going to let every member of the audience do it as well."

"Oh No..." Whispered Peach and the audience cheered.

"He was joking, you idiots!" Toadette screamed at the audience but they didn't stop running. "OK, that's it."

She walked off stage and came back with a bow and arrow. She aimed it carefully at Mrs. Kool-Aid, who was sitting in the audience. Then she released the arrow and it crashed into her, making her glass break. Her Kool-Aid poured out, staining the audience. Mrs. Kool-Aid was dead.

"AHHH!" Screamed Toadette. "The audience are all murderers! They are all stained with Mrs. Kool-Aid's blood!"

"That's Kool-Aid, stupid." Toad rolled his eyes. "And now onto the votes!"

"Indeed!" Winked Flurrie. "I actually didn't mean to do that."

"Flurrie, nobody cares." Toadette muttered. "Anyway, let's begin. Birdo and Wario, you both had Immunity Tickets, so you're both safe."

"Yes!" Cheered Birdo.

"But, for some reason, somebody voted for you, Birdo." Said Toad.

"What? Who voted for me?"

"Random Person." Replied Toad.

"HOW DARE SHE!?...I actually don't mind. I have Immunity, so...yeah." Birdo shrugged.

"Okay, let's see. I will first reveal the contestants who had zero votes to be eliminated." Said Toad. "Four of you had zero votes. Flurrie, Peach, Lakilester and Vivian, you're all safe with zero votes, because you're all so awesome. Well, except Lakilester. He's not awesome."

"Gee, thanks." Lakilester rolled his eyes.

"Let's make this quick, because we still have the rejoin and the join to go through." Said Toadette. "Goombario and Sushie, unfortunately, you're both safe with one vote."

"What!? I'm in the final four!?" Gasped Watt.

"Yes, you are. Deal with it." Scowled Toad. "Bobbery and DK, you're both safe at two votes."

"What!? I'm in the final two!?" Gasped Watt.

"STOP TALKING, WATT!" Screamed Toad. "Ahem. Two of you remain. Watt and Rosalina. One of you had three votes, while the other had four. Watt...you're safe with three votes. Rosalina, you're eliminated at four votes."

"Phew!" Laughed Vivian and high-fived Watt, Wario and Lakilester. "See ya, Rosalina!"

"You little bitch!" Screamed Rosalina.

Her platform disappeared and she plummeted to the dream world, screaming in terror.

"OK, now that we've got that over with, it's time for the rejoin!" Smiled Toad.

...

**Rejoining Time!**

"Welcome back to the place you were eliminated, everybody!" Greeted Toad. "One of you are about to rejoin the competition!"

"I hope I, like, rejoin!" Smiled Goombella.

"I better rejoin. Vivian and Watt are gonna pay..." Daisy narrowed her eyes and folded her arms.

"Super Mario will rejoin!" Cheered Mario and winked at Peach, who blushed.

"Hey! What about me!?" Scowled Flurrie. "You love me, right Mario? Right, Mario? MARIO!? YOU LOVE ME, RIGHT!?"

"Daddy, do you think I'm going to rejoin?" Asked Wendy.

"Haha, when you're older, honey." Smiled Bowser, then turned away. "Kids and their dreams..."

"Hey, I mean it, you bastard!" Scowled Wendy.

"Of course you do." Bowser said. "Oh, they grow up so fast..."

"I hate you. I really do..." Groaned Wendy.

"Anyway, everybody, are you ready?" Asked Toad. "I actually don't care about your opinions, so we're starting anyway. We had fifteen votes for one of you to rejoin!"

"Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser Jr and Mario, you all had zero votes. Bye!" Toadette pressed a big red button and the four all fell back into the dream world. "Four of you remain."

"I made it into the final four!? Yay!" Cheered Lakilulu.

"Stop cheering, bitch. You only had two votes." Scowled Toadette. "I really can't be bothered to make this suspenseful, so I'm just going to say who won right now. Goombella and Bowser, you had three votes. Daisy, you rejoin with an extraordinary seven votes!"

"Yes yes yes!" Cried Daisy, punching the air.

"No!" Vivian and Watt yelled.

"Blah blah blah." Toad rolled his eyes. "And now for the join!"

...

**Joining Time!**

"Eight of you are here now." Said Toad. "Only one of you will join the game."

"I will first reveal everybody who got zero votes." Smiled Toadette. "Boring Diddy Kong, Baby Luma and Buzzy Beetle all got zero votes to join the game."

"Yes! I'm still in this!" Cheered Boo.

"OH HELL NO!" Toadette kicked him in the face ninja-style.

"Kersti, you only had one vote to join the game." Said Toad, sighing in relief. "That's good...Now I just hope Mr. Kool-Aid doesn't join..."

"Hey!" Yelled Mr. Kool-Aid angrily.

"Shy Guy and Dry Bones, you both had two votes to join the game." Announced Toadette.

"Is that enough to win?" Asked Dry Bones.

"No." Replied Toadette and they both screamed as they were kicked out of the building. "You may be wondering why they are not being dropped into the dream world. Well, they have never competed before, so they will not take part in rejoins."

"Thanks for that really long and annoying speech that nobody wanted to hear, Toadette!" Toad rolled his eyes. "Anyway, two of you remain. Mr. Kool-Aid and Boo. One of you had four votes, while the other had six. The winner is..."

Boo and Mr. Kool-Aid glanced at each other nervously.

"Boo!" Toad announced and he cheered. "You had six votes. Mr. Kool-Aid, I'm sorry, but three bad things have happened to you today. One, you were second in the join with four votes. Two, your wife died, thanks to Toadette here. And three, Toadette stole your pants."

"Damn it! Not again!" Yelled Mr. Kool-Aid as he was kicked out of the building. "I want compensation, Toadette!"

"Not likely." Grinned Toadette.

"Well, then. Toadette, bring down the screen so the audience, viewers and contestants know what the hell is going on right now." Ordered Toad and Toadette pressed a button, bringing down the screen.

...

**Tortured Contestant: Princess Peach, with three likes to be tortured.**

**Eliminated Contestant: Princess Rosalina, with four votes.**

**Rejoining Contestant: Princess Daisy, with seven votes.**

**Joining Contestant: Boo, with six votes.**

...

"And now for the challenge!" Smiled Toad. "You must all design a trailer for a movie. There will be teams of four. However, because there are thirteen of you, one group will have five contestants in it. The winning team will not get Immunity, but one of them will. You must all decide as a team who is going to have the Immunity. Then the person who won Immunity will choose another to also have Immunity, while the others will be up for elimination.

"Do you want to be in a team with me?" Asked Vivian to Watt.

"Sure!" Watt beamed.

"Hey, stop right there!" Yelled Toadette. "We're using the randomiser to decide the teams. The remaining five who have not been chosen by the randomiser will be in a team of five. Now let's get to the randomiser!"

"Oh, great." Muttered Watt.

**Team One: Vivian, Watt, DK and Peach.**

**Team Two: Bobbery, Boo, Daisy and Lakilester.**

**Team Three: Flurrie, Birdo, Goombario, Sushie and Wario.**

"Now...go!" Announced Toad.

...

**Team One!**

"I think our movie should be about an ape who loses his bananas and he has to go on and epic adventure to find them." Suggested DK.

"Nobody cares, DK!" Scowled Peach.

"Bonjour, smelly Vivian!" Watt slapped Vivian. "Go and take a bath!"

"Guys! I thought you dropped that!" Cried Vivian.

"Nobody can drop your smell when they're standing right next to you." Said Peach.

Vivian listened to them mocking her with tears in her eyes. Then she burst out crying and ran off.

"I want Mr. Kool-Aid to join!" Whined DK randomly.

"Well, too bad, you greedy bitch. You can't get Mr. Kool-Aid." Scowled Watt. "Hey, our movie should be about Kool-Aid!"

"No it shouldn't, stupid Watt." Peach muttered. "It should be a sexual movie."

"Yeah...no." Said DK. "Hey, I've got an idea! The movie can be about a girl who smells and she tried to smell nice but she never succeeds!"

"That's a great idea!" Laughed Watt. "Where's Vivian?"

Meanwhile, Vivian was in the bathroom crying. She raised up a knife. Watt poked her head over from the other cubicle.

"Hey Vivian! We need you for the movie!" Watt shouted really loudly, making Vivian scream and fall into the toilet. "Um...What are you doing?"

"N-None of your business!" Vivian yelled and stormed out of the toilets.

"Um...She's on her pe-AHHH!" Screamed Watt as she flipped over the cubicle and fell into the toilet too. "Ew! Vivian germs!"

Vivian walked back to Peach and DK.

"Hello, smelly Vivian." Said DK and they both burst out laughing.

"Guys! What the hell!?" Growled Vivian.

"No, really. That's the title of our movie!" Laughed Peach.

"...What?"

"Yup, you heard right. You're the star actor. The title of the movie is even named after you!" DK said. "Smelly Vivian! On a quest to defeat all evil using her stench!"

"...I hate you all." Whispered Vivian.

...

**Group Two!**

"OK guys, I'm the team leader, so I decide what trailer we do." Daisy said.

"Um...No. I'm the team leader." Boo said.

"You're both wrong. I'm the team leader!" Lakilester shouted.

All three of them soon began arguing.

"Guys, we should really start making our movie trailer." Bobbery tried to stop them.

"Shut up, rapist." Lakilester scowled, folding his arms.

"Help, help, help!" Boo said in a robot voice as he tied a wire for a game controller around both of his arms.

"Do an AR shot!" Winked Daisy to Bobbery.

Bobbery whipped out his orange 3DS.

"Ew, orange?" Said Boo in disgust. "I didn't even know you could have an orange 3DS.

"Well, you can now. And don't make fun of my colour, bitch!" Screamed Daisy, slapping him. "Anyway, I kinda need to get revenge on Vivian and Watt, so...Bye!"

She attempted to walk off but Bobbery grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Yeah...No." He scowled. "What should our movie be about?"

"Twenty-Five Ways To Kill Vivian And Watt, Saw-Style." Grinned Daisy. "I have a lot of ideas already..."

"Okay!" Laughed Lakilester. "We can pin them to the wall using needles and then get a knife and slowly cut them."

Everybody stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask to change to another group..." Daisy backed away.

"Me too..." Bobbery did the same.

"I'm gonna turn invisible, because I'm a wimp who has no friends!" Said Boo and disappeared.

"...What the hell just happened?"

...

**Group Three!**

"I feel like driving in my car!" Sushie sang. "Kidnapping random people and tying them up!"

"I feel like doing some maths!" Goombario joined in. "I am so boring, and I understand why nobody likes me!"

"I feel like earning some money!" Wario was also now singing. "Well, actually stealing it. And also eating garlic!"

"Ugh, Wario, what the hell!? You ruined the tune!" Complained Sushie, slapping him.

"Yeah!" Goombario also slapped him.

"Goombario, you're not allowed to slap him. Go away." Sushie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's continue!"

"I feel like eliminating myself!" Birdo sang. "I hate this gameshow, especially Sushie!"

"Gee, thanks." Sushie rolled her eyes. "Why are we even doing this? Shouldn't we be deciding what we're going to do for our trailer?"

"I thought this was our trailer..." Flurrie said awkwardly. "I've been filming you guys for the last half an hour."

"Oh, what the hell, Flurrie!?" Scowled Birdo. "You always ruin everything! Sushie, lick her immediately!"

"Of course!" Sushie licked Flurrie and she screamed in terror.

"Get away from me!" She cried, picking up a rock and throwing it at her.

"This is good, keep rolling." Whispered Wario to Goombario, who nodded, grinning.

"Stop throwing rocks at me you strange person!" Yelled Sushie as she dodged another rock. "Well, actually you're a ghost. Now buy me a treadmill!"

"No, you bitch!" Flurrie threw another rock at her. "You and kidnap Crash Bandicoot and tie him up in your secret base! And when Coco and his friends come to save him, kidnap them all and kill them in your big white van!"

"How do you know all this?" Asked Birdo.

"...Because I've done it before..." Flurrie replied shyly.

"Wait...WHAT THE HELL!?" Birdo threw a dodgeball at her from nowhere.

"Where the hell did you get that dodgeball!?"

"From my ass, of course!" Birdo replied.

"That's just straight up nasty!" Flurrie said in a diva voice.

"Don't you go all diva on me!" Birdo tackled Flurrie to the ground and they both began fighting.

"Birdo, what's up with you and fighting!?" Groaned Goombario as he continued filming. "And...Done! Thanks for acting everyone!"

"Wait, what?" Birdo asked in confusion. "We weren't acting."

"Oh...you weren't?" Asked Goombario awkwardly. "Well then..."

"Did you just film us fighting?" Sighed Flurrie, irritated.

"Yes." Replied Goombario.

"Why you little-" Birdo began but Sushie stopped her.

"Calm down, or I'll smack you harder." She threatened.

"Gasp!" Yelled Birdo. "Runs away in terror!"

"Are we really doing this?" Asked Sushie.

"It's my birthday in eleven months! This is an early present!" Birdo whined.

"Fine!" Sushie rolled her eyes. "Stabs Birdo until she dies. Laughs and walks off to eat."

"You can't kill me yet!" Birdo complained. "We've barely started!"

"Are you pleased with anything!?" Muttered Sushie.

"No!" Replied Birdo loudly.

...

"Now, let's see the results." Smiled Toad. "Well, Group Three are the only ones to make a trailer...so I guess they win! Who is having the Immunity Ticket?"

"I am!" Laughed Goombario.

"What!? We never agreed to that!" Yelled Birdo angrily.

"Shut up. Just for that, I'm not picking you to have an Immunity Ticket as well." Said Goombario selfishly. "Daisy, because you're evil, and the audience like evil people, I'm choosing you to have an Immunity Ticket."

"OK then. Viewers, vote for one of these characters to be eliminated! See you next time!" Winked Toadette.

...

Vote and like either Vivian, Watt, Peach, Sushie, Lakilester, Boo, Flurrie, Birdo, Wario, Bobbery or DK.

Goombario and Daisy have Immunity Tickets, so don't vote for them.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Please vote and like for someone to be tortured! See you next time! :D**


	15. The Revenge Of Mr Kool-Aid!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This story has reached 100 reviews! Thanks so much! :D Enjoy!**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Lakilester, Vivian, Watt, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Donkey Kong, Peach, Bobbery, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi and Bowser.**

**...**

Daisy sat in her room, thinking. She was focused. Her door was locked and her room was completely silent as she rested on her bright orange bed.

"I need to get rid of Vivian..." She muttered. "Before she gets rid of me..."

She thought about last season, The Mole: Mario Mischief. Fighting didn't help her. She was voted out immediately after she began being violent to Vivian.

"Aha!" Daisy said, standing up. "I won't fight her! I'll use my brains to get rid of Vivian! I can tell the others she has been planning to sabotage them!"

She grinned deviously. She quietly opened the door and stepped outside. She walked down the corridor to Vivian's room.

"Vivian, you have no idea what's coming..."

...

"Yeah, that was so funny!" Laughed Watt as she sat on her bed that was opposite to Vivian's. "I'm so glad we share the same room!"

"The only bad thing is that Daisy's back..." Vivian muttered. "Hey, what's that noise?"

They could hear footsteps getting louder and louder. The door opened and Daisy entered.

"Daisy, listen, I don't want-" Vivian began before she was interrupted by Daisy.

"I've come to apologise." Daisy said.

"...What?" Vivian asked in shock.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done to upset you." Daisy said with a smile. "Even though you DID break my iPhone..."

"Yeah...sorry about that." Said Vivian. "So...are we friends?"

Watt scowled. Daisy was not going to become best friends with Vivian again.

"Of course!" Smiled Daisy. "So...bye!"

Vivian waved and Daisy left, chuckling to herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Watt muttered.

"What do you mean?" Questioned Vivian, confused.

"She's only using you to get further into the game, idiot!" Watt yelled. "You're so gullible!"

"I'm sorry, Watt..." Vivian said. "I wasn't thinking..."

"Yeah, you weren't!" Watt stomped out of the room.

"It's all starting again..." Vivian sighed as she watched Watt leave.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Why, hello Sushie!" Toadette winked at the bossy fish. "Welcome back to The Elimination Area!"

"What about the rest of us?" Lakilester rolled his eyes.

"Screw the rest of you!" Scowled Toadette. "Anyway, this time we got ten votes and twelve likes. But for some reason a bunch of people voted and liked on previous episodes. We got twelve answers to this episode however."

"Ugh, just say twelve people reviewed on this story..." Muttered Toad.

"Whatever! Let's start with the likes for being tortured." Toadette smiled. "I honestly have no idea why we're still doing this..."

"Yeah, why are you?" Watt narrowed her eyes at them.

"Watt, I hate you so much and I want you to be tortured, but you are one of the few who had zero likes to be tortured." Toadette sighed. "DK, Goombario and Boo, you also had zero likes."

"Huzzah!" Cried DK.

"Huzzah!" Yelled Goombario.

"Huzzah!" Shouted Boo.

"Oh Yeah!" Mr. Kool-Aid leapt inside the building, grinning.

"What the hell!? They didn't even say Oh No!" Shouted Toadette angrily, pushing him to the ground.

"You killed my wife!" Screamed Mr. Kool-Aid. "And now you've got to pay!"

Toadette backed away, frightened. Mr. Kool-Aid grabbed her and lifted her up into the air. Toadette screamed in terror and everybody gasped.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Toad ran forward in an attempt to stop him, but Mr. Kool-Aid simply slapped him out of the way. "Oh well, at least I tried!"

Mr. Kool-Aid began laughing crazily. He turned around and escaped through the hole he made when he entered the building five minutes ago. Soon it was all silent.

"Oh No! We've got to save her!" Toad yelled to everyone.

"Screw that! Who the hell is getting tortured and eliminated?" Questioned Daisy.

"Ugh, fine! I'll go through the elimination quickly!" Toad scowled. "Birdo, Lakilester, Wario and Flurrie, you are all safe with one like."

Daisy, Sushie and Bobbery remained.

"Daisy and Sushie, you're both safe with two likes. Bobbery, you had three. But we don't have enough time for you to be tortured!" Toad said in worry. "Let's get straight onto the elimination!"

"Who's going home? We don't know yet!" Winked Vivian. "But all the viewers have voted, so now let's find out who's eliminated!"

"Shut up, Vivian. Daisy and Goombario, you both had Immunity, so you're automatically safe." Said Toad. "Congrats."

"Oh No! I'm not safe yet!" Sushie stabbed Lakilester with a butcher knife.

"Sushie, stop stabbing people. It's not nice." Said Toad, shaking his head. "Anyway, five of you are safe with zero votes. These people are Wario, Watt, Peach, Boo and Flurrie."

"Yes! Another day to ruin people's lives!" Grinned Boo.

"Birdo and Lakilester, you're both safe with one vote." Smiled Toad. "Three of you remain. Vivian, Bobbery and DK. Well, I can announce that Bobbery is safe with two votes."

"What!? Why did people vote for me!?" Gasped DK.

"Because you're as boring as hell, that's why." Muttered Toad. "Anyway, Vivian, you're safe with two votes. DK, I'm sorry, but you're eliminated with four. About time!"

DK's platform disappeared and he fell down and down into the dream world, screaming for help.

"Are we going to do a Best Of for him?" Asked Peach.

"What!? We don't have time! Also, we couldn't find any clips of that boring lump anyway." Toad said.

"So...What's the challenge?" Asked Sushie.

"Toadette had been kidnapped by Mr. Kool-Aid, as you should know. The challenge is to save her and defeat Mr. Kool-Aid. The contestant who does this will win an Immunity Ticket and they will also get to choose someone else to also have Immunity. The others will be up for elimination. If nobody saves her and Toadette dies, all of you will be up for elimination." Explained Toad. "Mr. Kool-Aid escaped through that hole! Hurry, let's go get Toadette!"

Toad and the contestants leapt outside into the hot sunshine. But they didn't have enough time to enjoy it because they were on their way to save the co-host of the show.

"Let's split up." Suggested Birdo. "We'll find her quicker then."

"Great idea, Birdo! Let's split up into groups of three." Toad said. "I'll head back to the studio and watch you guys from the screen. Good luck!"

Toad hopped back inside the building through the giant hole that Mr. Kool-Aid made. The contestants gulped and split up into groups. They began to walk in different directions when Toad suddenly poked his head back through the hole.

"Sorry, I need to tell you one more thing. Instead of two people winning Immunity, the group who finds Toadette and defeats Mr. Kool-Aid first will all win Immunity Tickets. Bye!" Toad explained and went back inside.

The groups turned and walked away.

...

Mr. Kool-Aid was currently tying Toadette to a chair. She thrashed about violently, trying to break free. They were in a large, dim room. Mr. Kool-Aid rolled his eyes and took the cloth that was around her mouth away.

"What!?" He scowled.

"Why are you doing this!?" Toadette yelled.

"You killed my wife. Now Toad will know how it feels." Grinned Mr. Kool-Aid and put the cloth back around her mouth.

He pulled down a lever and the chair raised up into the air. Toadette noticed there was a rope on the ceiling that was lifting it up. It suddenly stopped and Mr. Kool-Aid pressed another button. The floor opened, revealing a huge lava pit. Toadette let out a muffled scream. The chair was hanging high above it.

"I'll be back soon." Grinned Mr. Kool-Aid, walking towards the door. "That is, if the rope doesn't break."

He left, closing the door. The lights went off. Toadette stared at the lava pit in fright. She knew she had to escape somehow, before it was too late...

...

**Group One!**

Group One consisted of Vivian, Watt and Daisy. They were only just leaving the studio grounds. They were heading towards a construction site.

"Why are we going to a construction site again?" Asked Vivian, confused.

"I've played Donkey Kong. In the game whenever he kidnaps Pauline he always goes to the top of a construction site." Replied Daisy. "Maybe Mr. Kool-Aid has gone up there with Toadette. He seems like the type to do it."

"I'm not sure if we should go up..." Said Watt, uncertain. "What if it breaks when we're at the top?"

"Watt, don't worry." Smiled Daisy. "It won't. We'll just have a quick look and if they're not there we'll come back down."

Watt nodded nervously. They walked around the site for a while, looking for a way to climb up, when Vivian spotted a ladder.

"Hey guys, we can climb up that!" Vivian pointed at it. "It will help us get to the next floor of the scaffolding."

"Great idea, Vivian!" Said Daisy. "When we get to the next floor we'll work from there."

They all climbed up the ladder one by one. Daisy then began thinking to herself.

_"I could sabotage Vivian right now..." She thought. "No, I need to completely gain her trust before I do it..."_

"Come on, Vivian!" Daisy yelled in encouragement. "You can do it!"

Vivian was almost at the top of the ladder. Suddenly, a brisk wind blew, making the old wooden ladder wobble. Vivian screamed in terror and the other two gasped. The ladder began plummeting to the ground, Vivian clinging on for her life.

"Gotcha!" Daisy grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

The ladder landed on the ground, smashing into pieces.

"That was a close one..." Vivian sighed with relief. "Thanks, Daisy."

"No problem." Smiled Daisy, looking genuine. "I've changed now. You know that."

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Vivian said with a smile.

"OK, stop with the sob story!" Watt rolled her eyes, slapping Vivian. "Let's do a stupid and crazy dance in happiness, like we've completed an objective!"

"Okay!" Vivian slapped Watt back.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Cried Watt.

"It was an apology slap!" Replied Vivian.

"Why are you apologising?" Asked Watt.

"I don't know. Now let's dance!" Vivian and Watt began dancing. "Daisy, you join in!"

"OK!" Smiled Daisy and began spinning around crazily, accidentally hitting Vivian and Watt who fell off the construction site. "Oops..."

They landed at the bottom with a loud thump.

"Sorry!" Daisy called.

When Vivian and Watt were back up, the group continued climbing up. This time there wasn't a ladder, so they had to climb up using the rough steel bars. They eventually made it to the second floor, and now they were extremely high up.

"What's this construction site for anyway?" Asked Vivian.

"I have no idea, actually." Replied Watt with a shrug.

"It's for my new amusement park!" Eggman flew in on a hovercraft. "I will finally defeat Sonic! Mwahaha!"

"AHHH! It's Bowser!" Vivian slapped Eggman's hovercraft.

The hovercraft began to let out smoke, making the group cough. Then it exploded, sending Eggman plummeting to the ground.

"Screw you!" He screamed as he landed on the hard ground below.

"Sorry!" Grinned Vivian, laughing. "Guys, let's keep going."

They kept climbing and climbing, higher and higher. Soon they reached the top, but found nothing.

"Damn it! We did all that for nothing!" Daisy scowled, folding her arms grumpily. "We're going to lose now!"

"We might not, Daisy." Replied Vivian. "If we hurry and climb back down we could still have a chance!"

"I don't think so!" Came a booming voice from above.

They all looked up and gasped. Mr. Kool-Aid was holding onto a plane with a parachute pack. He leapt off and landed on top of the construction site. He placed something on the ground and jumped back onto the plane, laughing. The three looked at it to see what it was. It was a bomb...

...

**Group Two!**

Group Two consisted of Lakilester, Bobbery and Flurrie. They were walking through a large, grassy field.

"Where are we going, exactly?" Asked Bobbery.

"I have no idea..." Replied Flurrie with a confused look.

"I think Mr. Kool-Aid took Toadette to an empty place where nobody ever goes." Explained Lakilester. "So I decided to come here."

Suddenly there was a quiet rumbling noise. Then it got louder and louder. They all looked at the horizon and gulped. Mr. Kool-Aid was standing on it, laughing. Horses and bulls were charging down the mountain and across the field towards them at a shockingly quick speed.

"Good luck!" He laughed, climbing up a ladder which led to the plane which he was in previously.

"Crap! Guys, run for it!" Screamed Flurrie and the three turned, heading away from the huge group of animals.

"We are running, aren't we, Lakilester?" Bobbery smiled at him. "We are running and running, hooray! Hopefully we will survive for another day!"

Bobbery kicked Lakilester and he tripped over, rolling on the ground. The other two disappeared from his sight, climbing up a large tree to safety.

"Horses? That is so unrealistic!" Cried Flurrie.

Lakilester quickly climbed up the tree.

"Horses? Look with your eyes, dumbass! The things chasing us are Mr. Kool-Aid's army of tiny Kool-Aids!" Lakilester cried. "Their weapon is tripping over and smashing, making Kool-Aid pour out. Then their prey are supposed to slip on it and black out."

"Well, we're safe up here." Smiled Bobbery.

"Hey! They're up there!" One of the Kool-Aids pointed up at the tree.

"Mwaha! Get them!" A larger Kool-Aid laughed.

The Kool-Aid wore a pink hat and she was holding a purple umbrella.

"Who are you!?" Cried Bobbery as he clung onto the tree.

"I am my Dad's daughter, Daughter Kool-Aid!" She introduced herself.

"...Really? Daughter Kool-Aid? Ugh..." Flurrie face-palmed.

"Shut up!" Daughter Kool-Aid burst into tears. "Go get them, slaves!"

The tiny Kool-Aid henchmen used their amazing climbing skills to scale the tree fast. The group knew it wasn't long before they would catch up to them.

"Hurry! Climb, climb, climb!" Cried Flurrie and the three climbed up the tree, but the Kool-Aid henchmen were faster.

Bobbery quickly looked around for something to land on. Then he spotted the purple umbrella Daughter Kool-Aid was holding.

"Guys, jump onto her umbrella!" He pointed at it.

"Okay...Who's going first?" Asked Flurrie.

"Screw you guys! Watch out below!" Lakilester leapt off, landing on the umbrella.

He bounced off it and landed on the ground. Daughter Kool-Aid scowled and turned around to defeat him, when Bobbery also leapt on the umbrella, dazing her. Then Flurrie landed on it, creating a huge hole.

"Damn it! My umbrella! Prepare to die!" Screamed Daughter Kool-Aid in rage, turning to them fiercely.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck the tree, making it crack and begin falling towards the ground.

"Guys! Help me!" Screamed Flurrie, shielding her face from Daughter Kool-Aid who was currently lifting up a rock.

**SMASH!**

The tree landed on Daughter Kool-Aid, making her smash. She screamed in terror and the tree trapped her. Soon her muffled scream stopped, and a red substance leaked out from under the tree. Lakilester dipped his finger in it and tasted it.

"...Yum! Kool-Aid!" He began licking it while Bobbery and Flurrie watched on in disgust.

"Well, hopefully there's not a Son Kool-Aid." Bobbery said to Flurrie and they both laughed, when Flurrie suddenly struck an odd pose.

"Or is there?"

...

**Group Three!**

Group Three consisted of Wario, Sushie and Birdo. They were walking through a pitch black mine. They were shivering from both cold and fright. Mr. Kool-Aid could be lurking around any corner.

"Guys, I don't like this..." Birdo shuddered.

"Ugh, shut up." Wario rolled his eyes. "You don't like anything."

"I agree with Wario." Sushie nodded.

"Screw you guys!" Screamed Birdo, making the entire mine rumble loudly.

"Gosh!" Sushie gasped and Wario glared at her. "...What?"

Suddenly there was a huge bang, like an explosion. Screaming was heard. The others walked back outside and gasped, seeing Daisy, Vivian and Watt flying through the air.

"I've got them! I've got them!" Birdo reached out to catch them when they all landed on Wario. "Oh...Well, at least they got a soft landing!"

"Guys, what happened?" Asked Sushie in shock.

"Me, Vivian and Watt were climbing up a construction site. When we made it to the top we saw Mr. Kool-Aid, who planted a bomb right by us. We didn't have enough time to escape and the bomb exploded. You know the rest." Daisy explained.

"Mr. Kool-Aid?" Gasped Birdo. "We really wants revenge, doesn't he?"

"Yup..." Replied Vivian. "Why don't we work together to find him?"

"But Toad said only one group could win." Pointed out Wario.

"No shit, sherlock." Watt rolled her eyes. "We'll just plead with him. I'm sure he'll let everyone here have Immunity. Well, except Sushie, because nobody likes her."

"Gee, thanks." Sushie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's keep going."

They all continued walking through the mine.

"What's that noise?" Daisy stopped. "It sounds like...Oh No..."

"I hear it too!" Watt gasped.

"Oh No!" Cried Wario.

"Oh No!" Yelled Vivian.

"Oh No!" Screamed Birdo.

"Oh Yeah!" A Kool-Aid with a moustache landed in front of them. "My name is...Son Kool-Aid!"

"You've got to be kidding me..." Sushie muttered. "Look, if I pay you, will you please go away?"

"Um...Sure!" Smiled the son and Sushie paid him. "Bye!"

He leapt back through the hole in the roof.

"Oh..." Wario watched him leave. "Well, that was awkward..."

...

**Group Four!**

Group Four consisted of Peach, Goombario and Boo. They were walking through a dark corridor.

"Ugh, I hate this place!" Goombario complained. "It smells!"

"Like you then." Grinned Peach.

They entered a room and switched on the lights. They gasped. They saw a giant pool of lava right in front of them. They glanced up and saw a rope attached to a chair. Sitting on the chair, tied to it, was Toadette.

"Toadette!" Yelled Boo. "We're down here!"

"Guys!" Toadette turned to them. "Help me!"

"Don't worry! We'll get you down!" Peach called and the three began looking around for a way to help her.

"Please hurry! The rope is weakening!" Cried Toadette and screamed as her chair fell down a bit.

"Hmmm..." Goombario looked around for something to help her. "Hey! There's a lever!"

He pulled it and the chair dropped from the rope. Peach caught Toadette and they all sighed in relief.

"Oh No!" Mr. Kool-Aid ran inside in shock. "Stop right there!"

"Leave this to me." Boo pulled out a bat and hit both of his legs, smashing them.

Then they left him on the ground, unable to move because his glass legs had been destroyed.

"I'm going to return! Just you wait!" He yelled as they closed the door.

...

After Toadette had returned and all the fuss was over, Toad turned to the camera.

"Peach, Boo and Goombario have won Immunity, so vote for one of the contestants below to be eliminated!" He grinned. "See you next time!"

Vote for either Vivian, Watt, Lakilester, Wario, Daisy, Birdo, Sushie, Flurrie or Bobbery to be eliminated.

Peach, Goombario and Boo have won Immunity, so do NOT vote for them.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	16. The Bug-Eating Contest!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got a new record for the amount of reviews I got, which was seventeen! Thanks! :D Although some people voted and likes on previous chapters again, and I can't count those. So technically I only had fifteen votes and likes. Thanks to everyone who voted and liked though. Enjoy! :D**

**Note: I know I forgot the likes and the Best Of in this chapter. But the likes are going to be used for prizes and Immunity Tickets from now on.**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Lakilester, Vivian, Watt, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Princess Peach, Bobbery, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser and Donkey Kong.**

**...**

"Yay! I'm so glad I'm back!" Smiled Toadette, jumping up and down happily. "I'm so glad Mr. Kool-Aid didn't make me drink him!"

"Oh, is that what he was going to do?" Asked Toad.

Toadette stopped.

"Well, yeah. Is it really that big of a deal?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that Kool-Aid monster!" Toad stomped out.

...

Mr. Kool-Aid was sitting by his kitchen table, sipping tea as he read the newspaper. He had bandages all over his body. He checked his watch and groaned.

"Honey! It's time for your daily refill!" Replacement Mrs. Kool-Aid entered the room cheerfully with a duster.

"Yes, I know, I KNOW!" Mr. Kool-Aid screamed at his replacement wife. "I hate you so much! I want my old wife back!"

"Get your ass in the fridge right now!" Replacement Mrs. Kool-Aid slapped him.

Mr. Kool-Aid grumbled and walked to the fridge. He opened it and took out a glass of Kool-Aid. He raised it up and tipped it into himself.

"That's so refreshing..." He sighed happily.

"Honey, it's time for breakfast!" Replacement Mrs. Kool-Aid sang as she placed breakfast down on their table.

"Screw breakfast!" Mr. Kool-Aid roared, flipping the table over.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"You're wrong!" Screamed Mr. Kool-Aid, pointing at her fiercely.

Suddenly the window smashed and Toad swung in, holding onto a rope. He landed gracefully on the table.

"Honey, what's happening?" Replacement Mrs. Kool-Aid clutched Mr. Kool-Aid's arm in fright.

"Shut it!" Mr. Kool-Aid shoved her into the fridge and it toppled over her.

The fridge crushed her and she let out a ear-piercing scream. It suddenly stopped and red liquid creepily seeped out from underneath the fridge.

"Thanks a lot, you jerk!" Yelled Mr. Kool-Aid. "Now I have to do things for myself!"

"Were you going to make Toadette drink your Kool-Aid?" Toad asked.

"Um...No..." Mr. Kool-Aid looked away.

"Really?"

Toad slowly walked towards him. Mr. Kool-Aid grabbed a chair and threw it at him. Then he turned and ran into the living room. Toad dodged the chair and chased after him. Mr. Kool-Aid quickly sped up the stairs, panting.

"Stop running!" Screamed Toad in anger.

Suddenly Mr. Kool-Aid pulled a barrel out of nowhere and aimed it at him.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Toad groaned as the barrel struck him and he tumbled down the stairs.

...

"Hey, Sushie, guess what?" Daisy struck a pose.

"What?" Sushie struck an even more dramatic pose. "I can do better poses than your crap."

"Yeah, as if." Daisy rolled her eyes and struck another pose, 'accidentally' kicking Sushie in the face. "My poses are a lot better and more sexy and stylish."

"Your not sexy or stylish. And I can totally do a better pose than you." Sushie carefully got into another pose.

"That's not a pose." Daisy muttered.

"Shut up!" Sushie whined. "It is!"

"Whatever!" Daisy muttered. "The only reason I wanted to talk to you is because Vivian and Watt have been saying bad things about you...and I REALLY don't blame them..."

"Yeah, like I'm gonna trust you!" Sushie turned around angrily. "You tried to knock out Vivian in the previous season!"

"That's only cause she was trying to do it to me!" Retorted Daisy and struck another dramatic pose.

"Just stop with the poses!" Screamed Sushie.

"Sorry." Daisy said with a shy smile. "Anyway, do you want me to tell you what they were saying?"

"Yes..No...MAYBE SO!" Sushie began dancing to Gangnam Style.

"Ugh...I can't believe I'm dealing with this..." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and listen!"

Sushie stopped and listened carefully, surprisingly.

"They say you're a cliche, generic video game character with no purpose..." Daisy began, grinning slightly as Sushie watched in horror. "They say you're bossy, annoying and boring."

"Well, the bossy part is true." Sushie nodded.

"Um..." Daisy tried to think of something insulting to say to her. "Um...They said you're a waste of space and completely worthless. They said they would rather have Kazooie in this competition than you."

"Oh, HELL NO!" Sushie roared. "I'm gonna find them and give them a taste of their own medicine!"

Daisy grabbed her to stop her leaving. If she let her face them her plans would be ruined. She crouched down and put her mouth to her ear.

"Pretend you don't know anything about it." She whispered. "Act natural."

"Um...Okay..." Sushie said reluctantly.

"Oh, do you want to be in an alliance with me?" She grinned. "You're the only one I trust."

"Oh, yay!" Sushie smiled. "Can you please just put this newspaper in your mouth a second?"

"What, why?" Daisy asked, confused.

"Initiation." Sushie replied.

"What!?" Daisy scowled. "I started this alliance!"

"Yeah, but you didn't give any initiation, so shut the hell up." Sushie growled. "Now put the newspaper in your mouth!"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?"

"I don't know, roll it up or something!"

Daisy grumbled and lifted up the newspaper, rolling it up.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Have any of you guys seen Toad?" Toadette asked as the contestants entered The Elimination Area.

"Don't tell me the challenge is going to be finding Toad..." Goombario groaned.

"You mad, bro?" Toadette jumped into his face and he screamed.

"Can we please get onto it?" Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Daisy." Toadette scowled. "Anyway, let's begin. This time we got an amazing fifteen votes and likes. Thank the viewers, please."

"Why are we doing this again?" Vivian groaned. "I had enough of it in The Mole: Mario Mischief."

"Well, shut up!" Toadette punched her. "Now let's begin, shall we?"

"No." Replied Bobbery.

Toadette glared at him.

"I wasn't talking to you." She muttered. "Right, let's start."

The lights dimmed. The contestants glanced at each other nervously.

"Peach, Goombario and Boo, you three won Immunity, so you're automatically safe." Smiled Toadette.

"Hooray!" The three cheered.

"Goombario, you don't get to cheer." Scowled Boo.

"Yeah! Let's bully him and make the viewers hate us!" Suggested Peach, smiling.

"Sushie, Flurrie, Vivian and Watt, you're all safe with zero votes." Announced Toadette.

"How the hell did the bitch not get a vote!?" Daisy gasped at Sushie as she smiled at her smugly.

"Five of you remain." Toadette said in suspense. "Birdo, you're safe with one vote."

Daisy, Lakilester, Wario and Bobbery waited anxiously.

"Wario, you're also safe with one vote." Toadette smiled. "How unfortunate."

"Shut up!" Wario yelled.

"Bobbery, you're safe with two votes." Announced Toadette. "Daisy and Lakilester remain. One of you got six votes while the other had five. The final safe contestant is..."

Daisy and Lakilester waited in terror.

"Daisy. Congratulations, Daisy. You're safe with five votes." Toadette said and Daisy cheered. "Lakilester, I'm sorry, but you're eliminated with six."

"Oh, HELL NO!" Protested Lakilester when his platform suddenly disappeared and he plummeted to the darkness below.

...

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Toad entered the studio with his clothes ripped. "Anybody miss me?"

The final eleven contestants groaned.

"We were actually making the most of the time you were away." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up or I'll poke you with a stick then throw you in an oven and keep you in there for eternity!" Toad slapped her with a fly swat.

"Now for the challenge!" Winked Toadette.

"Why did you wink?" Asked Bobbery.

"Shut up, I have no idea." Toadette scowled. "Now, get ready, because this is the most frightening, heart-stopping challenge yet!"

"A tea party?" Inquired Boo.

"What? No!" Scowled Toadette. "The name of this challenge is called 'Bed Bugs'. This challenge is based off a hit TV show. You will all be lying on a bed inside a narrow, long, locked glass box, like Snow White. The bed will be your respected colour. Then Toad and I will spin a wheel, and whatever insect it lands on will join you in your locked glass box. The last remaining contestants wins an Immunity Ticket, and also gets to select somebody else to also have an Immunity Ticket. If you want to leave your bed, you must yell 'I'm A Mario Character, Get Me Out Of Here!', and the interns will let you out. It's nighttime, so it's a perfect time to start your challenge. Please get into your beds."

They all glanced at the beds inside the glass boxes reluctantly.

Vivian's bed was purple.

Watt's bed was yellow.

Wario's bed was black.

Sushie's bed was red.

Goombario's bed was brown.

Birdo's bed was dark pink.

Flurrie's bed was light blue.

Peach's bed was light pink.

Bobbery's bed was dark blue.

Daisy's bed was orange.

Boo's bed was white.

"The insects will enter your glass boxes at random times." Explained Toadette. "If you don't want to do the challenge, then please say now."

Nobody replied.

"Then get your asses in those beds!" Toadette ordered, pointing at them.

The contestants all trudged over to the beds and opened the glass door. They stepped inside and rested on their beds. Some interns came along and locked the doors.

"I don't like this..." Whispered Birdo nervously as she lay on her dark pink bed.

"Birdo, shut up. You don't like anything." Peach rolled her eyes. "Let's do this!"

"Let's spin the wheel to see what will be joining you guys for the first ten minutes of this challenge!" Announced Toadette and smiled. "Toad, spin the wheel!"

On the wheel were these horrible creatures:

Spiders.

Rats.

Snakes.

Cockroaches.

"Oh no, I hope we don't get spiders!" Wished Wario as they all watched the wheel spin round and round.

It landed on Snakes.

"Phew, snakes are alright." Birdo breathed a sigh of relief. "How are they going to get in?"

"There are holes at the end of your beds. They will get in through there." Explained Toadette. "Good luck!"

The snakes all entered the holes, slithering around and hissing. They silently moved towards the contestants. Flurrie screamed in terror and backed away to the end of her bed, lifting up her blanket for protection.

"Flurrie, grow up!" Muttered Daisy angrily. "I'm fine with snakes."

Some of the snakes avoided the contestants, while the others lashed out at them. Bobbery quickly lifted up his blanket and deflected one of the snakes.

"I'm not sure I can do this..." He whispered, frightened.

"AHHH! AHHH! AHHH!" Flurrie raised her pillow and bashed the snakes away, cringing as the snakes hissed in anger. "I'M A MARIO CHARACTER, GET ME OUT OF THIS DUMP!"

"Nope." Toadette grinned. "You didn't say it right."

"Screw you!" Screamed Flurrie. "Get me out! Please!"

The interns rushed over and opened the glass box. Flurrie fell outside, shaking uncontrollably. She had fainted. Ten contestants remained.

"OK, I forgot to mention. Whenever a contestant is out of their glass box, we spin the wheel again automatically." Toadette explained, walking towards the wheel.

"Are the snakes going to be taken out or are they staying in?" Questioned Vivian.

"Staying in." Replied Toadette, grinning.

"Oh, joy." Watt rolled her eyes.

This time these animals were on the wheel:

Spiders.

Rats.

Cockroaches.

Worms.

Sushie went sickly green.

"Oh, good. Worms. I love worms!" Smiled Goombario. "When I was younger I kept them as pets to analyse them. I think they escaped. I don't know why, though."

"Yeah, neither do I." Daisy muttered.

Toadette spun the wheel. It landed on spiders.

"I'm a Mario character, get me out of here NOW!" Cried Vivian, even though they hadn't even entered through the holes yet.

"Um...Okay..." Toadette said, confused. "Please take her out, interns."

The spiders silently crawled in, speeding around the beds. Their large, hairy legs crept along the mattress.

"This is so terrifying! AHHH!" Peach winked at Bobbery.

"I don't like you anymore, Peach." Bobbery rolled his eyes.

"AHHH! It's crawling up my arm!" Screamed Watt. "I'm a Mario character, get my ass out of here!"

"Let's see the results so far!" Grinned Toad.

**Remaining Contestants: ****Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Princess Peach, Bobbery, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Flurrie, Vivian and Watt.**

The moon rose up, illuminating the sky. The remaining eight were dealing extremely well with the snakes and spiders inside their glass box. As time went on, the audience got more and more bored. Toad and Toadette noticed this.

"Toad, the audience are clearly not enjoying this." She sighed, folding her arms. "What can we do?"

Toad thought for a moment, then grinned.

"Congratulations, eight remaining contestants!" Smiled Toad. "You can come out of your boxes now."

The interns helped the contestants jump out of their square, metal boxes.

"Hey, Bobbery, do you want to go and get a coffee with me later?" Peach asked him, smiling genuinely.

"Peach, take a hint!" He yelled angrily. "I don't want to go out with you!"

Peach sighed sadly. Daisy walked past her, confused. She DID miss being in an alliance with her and Goombella. She then smiled.

"Peach?" She asked, smiling genuinely this time. "Would you like to start our old alliance again?"

"But what about Goombella?"

"Well, right now, if you say yes, then it'll just be us two. But if Goombella rejoins, then we can have our old alliance back!" Daisy smiled.

"Sure!" Peach high-fived Daisy. "I'm glad we're friends again, Daisy. You were acting kinda mean to everyone else."

"Yeah...I only wanted revenge on Vivian...I feel really bad for it now..." Sighed Daisy. "I was actually pretending to be friends with her and then I was going to betray her, but now I feel so shocked that I would do something like that..."

"When did it all start?" Peach inquired.

"Around the final five or six in The Mole: Mario Mischief. Vivian was only asking should we have a new alliance member, but I screamed at her and told her she was stupid...and smelly, but everybody called her smelly. Then it just continued from there..." Daisy explained.

"Well, maybe the viewers won't vote for you now!" Peach grinned.

"Yeah!" Daisy smiled. "But what about you? You were also mean in the first few episodes of The Mole: Mario Mischief before you were eliminated."

"Well, I decided I shouldn't have been so harsh to you. Remember when I stole the mushroom from you?" Peach sighed.

"Although, we did have a lot of funny moments before you were eliminated. Remember when we kept changing the temperature of Goombella's shower and then we locked the door so she couldn't get out?" Daisy laughed.

"That was hilarious!" Peach also began laughing. "Haha...HAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ..."

"OK, Peach, you can stop now." Daisy backed away from her, frightened.

"**HAHAHAHAHA**!" Laughed Peach, clutching her sides.

Suddenly a bright light took over her and Daisy shielded her eyes. Daisy gasped as the light faded. Peach was now Toadette.

"Hm...Cool." Peach smiled.

"WHAT DA HELL!?" Toadette screamed in a diva-like voice. "Toad, you got me a clone for my birthday! Yay! Thanks so much, man!"

Toadette ran towards Peach and she screamed in terror.

"Let's go get drunk, clone!" Smiled Toadette as she skipped over to Peach.

"And now for the next part of the challenge." Said Toad and the audience stopped talking. "This part is called 'Being Buried In Bugs.'"

"That doesn't sound very good." Flurrie cringed.

"SHUSH! SHUT UP!" Toad scowled, pointing at her.

Flurrie closed her mouth tight, staring at Toad nervously.

"ANYWAY..." Toad turned back to the audience. "The Randomiser will choose two of the eight contestants to stand in a tall, narrow glass box. Then sand will be poured into it, along with many disgusting creatures. It will keep going higher and higher. To stop the sand, you must press a big red button which will be to your right. However, if you do that, then the other contestant who was fighting with you will win. Understand?"

"No...Can you tell me the middle part again?" Wario asked.

"Um...Sure..." Toad said in confusion. "It will keep going higher and higher. To stop the sand, you must press a big red button which will be to your right."

"Thanks, I understand completely now." Grinned Wario.

"The first battle is...Peach against Daisy!" Smiled Toadette. "This is gonna be good!"

"No! I don't want to fight my best friend!" Cried Peach.

"Look, if either of you win the entire competition, then you can choose your 'best friend' to also have Immunity! It's that simple!" Toad slapped Peach. "Now let's begin!"

The two princesses stood in the tall boxes.

"You two are roughly the same height, so it's fair." Said Toad.

"Not really. Peach is taller than me. I demand a free star!" Daisy yelled.

"This isn't Mario Party, this is a game of death!" Toadette began laughing uncontrollably.

"Ugh, begin!" Toad rolled his eyes.

The sand began pouring into the glass boxes extremely quickly. Soon it was up to their ankles.

"AHH! What the hell!? You got my hair messy!" Complained Peach. "Attitude!"

"I really need a burrito right now..." Daisy said in hunger. "With plenty of paper towels, and plenty of knives, and plenty of Vivian, it is very nice!"

"Stop singing!" Peach ordered. "I'm trying to concentrate!"

"Sorry!" Daisy apologised, when she began singing once again. "Nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom nom! This is the best burrito! I've ever eaten! Nom nom nom! Ack!"

A cockroach fell into her huge mouth and she gagged. She quickly spat it out and wiped her mouth. Then she realised she couldn't move anymore. The sand was up to the bottom of her dress. She began to freak out.

"Are you scared yet, Daisy?" Peach asked. "Cause I'm FREAKING terrified!"

Now bugs were falling in and the two princesses screamed in terror. They waved their arms around, trying to get them off. Then Daisy tumbled over and fell head-first into the sand. She knew she was going to die if she didn't do anything. She used her leg to kick the button and the sand stopped pouring in.

"And Peach wins Round One!" Grinned Toadette. "Birdo and Wario, you're both up next!"

The two stepped into the glass boxes and hoped for the best.

"Wait, this is totally unfair!" Complained Wario. "I'm like, half of the size of that thing!"

"I do have a name, you know." Birdo rolled her eyes.

"Not to me you don't." Wario replied. "To me your name is 'Thing.'"

...

"Wow, all they're doing is arguing!" Laughed Flurrie to Bobbery.

"I know right!" He chuckled. "I wonder who I'm going to be paired up with..."

"It's either Sushie, Goombario or Boo." Flurrie told him.

"Oh, great." He muttered. "The two annoying ones and Boo."

Flurrie laughed. Peach glared at both of them.

...

"And Birdo wins!" Announced Toad. "Sushie and Goombario, you're up next!"

"What!? But we're both like, twenty centimetres tall! How are we going to do this!?" Growled Sushie.

"Guess what?" Goombario asked her.

"What?"

"You smell." He grinned.

"No, Vivian smells." Sushie rolled her eyes. "I thought you knew better, Goombario. I'm so disappointed in you."

"I agree." Smiled Boo.

"Get in the glass boxes!" Yelled Toadette angrily, pointing to them.

"Attitude!" Sushie gasped.

The sand poured inside, making the two cough. In thirty seconds it was already half-way up their bodies.

"Ugh!" Sushie coughed. "This is terrible!"

"Yeah, well I'm going to press the button before you!" Grinned Goombario, jumping up and pressing the button.

"And Sushie moves on! Bobbery and Boo, you two are up." Announced Toadette.

Boo quickly floated up to the top of the glass box. Bobbery gasped. He knew he was going to lose anyway, so he pressed the button.

"Boo moves on!" Toad said. "Four contestants remain. Boo, Sushie, Peach and Birdo, you four are left."

"How are we going to decide who wins?" Questioned Sushie.

"We'll let RANDOM decide." Announced Toad. "And...Boo wins Immunity, unfortunately. Who do you choose to also have Immunity, Boo?"

"Hmmm...Well, I don't like Sushie, Goombario, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Bobbery, Birdo, Flurrie and Watt...So I guess I'll give it to Vivian." Boo shrugged.

"OK then!" Smiled Toadette, turning to the cameras. "Viewers, get ready to vote! See you next time!"

Vote and like either Sushie, Goombario, Wario, Peach, Daisy, Bobbery, Birdo, Flurrie or Watt.

Boo and Vivian have Immunity, so don't vote for them.

**...**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Don't forget to review, and from now on liking is for a prize. See you next time!**


	17. The Labyrinth!

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And to answer Random Person's question, yes, I am accepting challenge ideas now. I wasn't at first, but then I began struggling to think of new ones. Luckily somebody already sent one in. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Vivian, Watt, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Princess Peach, Bobbery, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser and Donkey Kong.**

**...**

"Hey Daisy!" Peach ran up to her new best friend. "What should we do now? We've already been to the movies, went bowling, ate at a fast food restaurant, went swimming, ate at another fast food restaurant, locked Goombario in the airing cupboard and ate at another fast food restaurant."

"Let's wreak havoc!" Daisy did three back-flips in a row and disappeared around the corner.

"Jolly good!" Winked Peach and ran after her.

...

Wario was sleeping in bed, snoring. Peach was clinging onto the light above him, swaying back and forth.

"Daisy! I might fall into his huge mouth and get swallowed!" She whispered.

"Fine." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Let's play Connect Three!"

"C-C-C-Connect...What?" Peach asked in shock.

"Connect Three." Replied Daisy.

"AHHH!" Peach screamed and ran off.

...

"OK, Peach, I'm trusting you." Daisy said. "Please put my contact lenses in."

"What? I thought you didn't need glasses!"

"I don't. The contact lenses see through clothes, idiot." Daisy muttered. "Now hurry up!"

Peach crouched down and slowly moved one of the contact lenses towards the orange princess. Suddenly the pupil disappeared.

"AHHH!" Peach fell backwards in terror. "What the hell happened!?"

"Ugh, my eye probably rolled back into my head! Just put it in!" Yelled Daisy.

"But where do I put it? Your eye looks like a ping-pong ball!" Cried Peach.

"Just put the other one in!" Ordered Daisy angrily.

Peach attempted to, but, same as before, it rolled back into her head. Peach screamed.

"Peach! I can't see anything!" Daisy began running around, flailing. "Help me!"

She was falling into everything.

"I'm sorry, Daisy!" Peach slapped the princess and she fell over, unconscious.

Peach ran off crying.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"The viewers have voted!" Sang Toadette. "And now to find out who is eliminated!"

"Will it be Wario?" Wondered Toad.

"No." Replied Wario with a grin.

"Oh, yes it will!" Toad began dancing, kicking Peach in the face.

"And now to find out who's eliminated!" Peach smiled as she rubbed the red mark on her face.

Toad, Toadette, Wario and Peach then jumped onto a large platform. They began tap-dancing.

"Elimination, Elimination Time!" Toadette sang faster. "Now, Toad, excuse me while I go hurl!"

"Peach, it's time for elimination!" Winked Wario. "Someone's going home!"

"But who will it be?" Peach said.

It was all silent.

"Does anyone have a rope?" Daisy asked.

"Anyway, now onto the actual elimination, elimination time!" Sang Toadette. "This time we got nine votes and likes, six less than last time."

"Let's start with the likes!" Announced Toad. "I will first reveal everyone who had zero likes..."

"Oh Gosh!" Grinned Peach.

"Yes, yes...Oh Gosh indeed..." Toad sighed. "Sushie, Goombario, Vivian, Boo, Birdo and Bobbery, take a hike. You all had zero likes."

"What!? No way!" Complained Birdo.

"Yes way! Now shut up." Toad scowled.

"Watt and Peach, you both had one like." Toadette informed them.

"Who liked me?" Questioned Peach.

"It's none of your business who liked you." Toadette muttered. "I'm surprised somebody DID like you, you whiny little-"

"Calm down!" Toad yelled. "So, we are down to our final three. Audience, decide on your keypads who you want to win the prize!"

The audience all voted, and Toadette pressed a button which revealed them on a screen.

Daisy - 5%.

Flurrie - 95%.

Wario - 0%.

"Gee, thanks." Wario rolled his eyes.

"You suck ass, Wario!" Yelled one of the audience members.

"Screw you!" Retorted Wario when he suddenly got hit with a glass bottle.

"Daisy and Flurrie, you both had two votes, so you don't win. Wario, congratulations." Toad said.

"What's my prize?" Asked Wario.

"An advantage in the next contest!" Toad replied. "And now onto the elimination!"

"Elimination, elimination, elimination time-" Peach began when Daisy whacked her with a hammer.

"Go on." She smiled at Toad who stared at her, wide-eyed.

"OK, let's just get straight to it. Everybody had zero votes except Peach, Daisy and Watt." Toad announced and they all cheered.

"No!" Peach and Daisy cried and hugged each other.

"Grow up!" Muttered Toadette. "Anyway, Peach and Daisy are both safe with two votes each. Watt, because you're so bland, you are eliminated with five votes."

"What!? I'm not bland!" Protested Watt angrily.

"We actually realised the viewers were calling you bland all the time, so we recorded all of the times they said it. Are you ready, Watt?" Toad asked.

"No..." She whispered.

"Let's see!" Grinned Toad.

...

**How Many Times Viewers Called Watt Bland And Boring!**

...

I'm voting for Watt to go. You are the weakest link. Goodbye. - Random Person, episode six.

...

That would leave someone between Vivian, Watt and Wendy, and all three of them are kind of useless. Especially Watt and Wendy.

So I'll vote against Watt because even though she was in the spotlight, she never shone much. - Princess Toady, episode nine.

...

Anyway, I'm giving a like to Wario, and I vote to eliminate Wendy since she's even more useless than Watt. - Princess Toady, episode ten.

...

So I'm going to vote for Watt just because I don't know who else to vote for. - Soliddude1175, episode thirteen.

...

Vote Watt because she's bland. - Killuminati, episode thirteen.

...

Vote: Watt - Dopeman, episode thirteen.

...

So I'm liking Wario and my vote goes to Watt who was completely useless this time around. - Princess Toady, episode sixteen.

...

I'm going to vote for Watt, simply because she's my least favourite there now :P - Yoshpa Kong, episode sixteen.

...

Voting for Watt. I've hated her for a long time, but I decided to give her a break since this is her first game show. - Soliddude1175, episode sixteen.

...

Vote Watt and like Daisy. - Kaiimi, episode sixteen.

...

I think I'll vote for usless Watt. She seems to be a bit dim lately and hasn't done anything lately. It would really brighten my day if she left. Puns entirely intended. ;) - Random Person, episode sixteen.

...

"...Oh." Watt said, embarrassed. "Princess Toady really hates me!"

"Yes, yes she does." Toad nodded. "No offence, but so does everybody else."

"Fine. But can I at least have a Best Of?" Watt asked.

"That was your Best Of, stupid." Toadette muttered. "Bye!"

Watt's platform disappeared and she screamed in terror as she fell into the dream world below.

"This competition just got very dim..." Sighed Vivian.

"But it also got a lot brighter!" Grinned Toadette. "Pun intended."

"So...What's the challenge?" Asked Wario.

"AHHH! Shut up about her!" Screamed Toadette.

"What? No! I never said her name!" Protested Wario.

"Whatever." Toadette rolled her eyes. "Wait...AHHH!"

"Now for the next challenge!" Announced Toad. "It was suggested by JetBlue."

"No it wasn't." Replied Bobbery.

Toad glared at him angrily.

"...Yes it was." Toad said calmly. "Anyway, the name of this challenge is...The Labyrinth!"

"Oh No! I hate going to the museum!" Flurrie cried.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Toad glanced at her. "Look, will you all PLEASE stop interrupting me!?"

It was all silent.

"...Thank You." Toad said. "Anyway, you will all be taken into a Labyrinth. You must all wander around, looking for the exit. The first person to get out wins an Immunity Ticket, and they also get to choose another contestant to also have Immunity."

"What's my advantage?" Asked Wario.

"You will start half-way to the exit." Explained Toad. "Now let's go to the Labyrinth!"

...

"See you guys later!" Toad and Toadette left the Labyrinth.

The challenge had begun. The ten remaining contestants began walking around, looking for the exit. Some of the contestants were frightened. The Labyrinth was huge. It was a mile wide.

...

**Vivian!**

Vivian turned another corner and sighed. She knew she wasn't going to win. She continued walking when she suddenly stopped, gasping. There was a huge gap ahead of her. She looked around.

_"How the hell am I going to get across?" She wondered._

She then saw some cracks in the wall. She looked down and gulped. She didn't want to do it, but if she wanted to win she had to do it. Shaking, she grabbed hold of one of them and pulled herself closer to the wall. She used the cracks to make it across. When she made it to the end she sighed in relief and continued walking.

"Well, that was even scarier than the time I caught Watt without her make-up on..." Vivian said.

...

**Wario!**

Wario was currently the happiest out of all the contestants. So far nothing had gone wrong. Suddenly he heard an unusual grunting noise and he spun around.

"AHHH! A minotaur!" He yelled and turned, running off.

"Hey!" Yelled the minotaur, chasing him. "I thought we could be friends and go to the coffee shop!"

...

**Sushie!**

"Okay Sushie, you're gonna be alright..." The fish said to herself to calm down. "If you see anybody just karate chop them into oblivion and keep going like nothing ever happened."

She walked through the dark corridors, shaking in fright. Suddenly a large, purple beast appeared from around the corner and she screamed and turned around, speeding towards the exit. She passed, winning the challenge.

...

"Sushie, you win!" Announced Toad. "Who are you choosing to also have Immunity?"

"Nobody! I'm having TWO Immunity Tickets! MWAHAHA!" Sushie laughed crazily.

"So...You're not giving it to anybody?" Toad asked. "Well then. Viewers, vote and like for one of these following contestants! See you next time!"

Vote and like either Vivian, Daisy, Peach, Birdo, Bobbery, Wario, Boo, Goombario and Flurrie.

Sushie has Immunity, so don't vote for her.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know the ending was rushed, I was tired. :P**


	18. A New Villain

**Thanks to everybody who reviewed! This time I got two challenge suggestions. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Vivian, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Princess Peach, Bobbery, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Lakilester and Watt.**

**...**

"Bobbery!" Peach roared, stomping up to him.

"What?" He muttered. "Look, I don't like you anymore!"

"Well...I like you, OK!?" Peach shouted. "I hated it when you used to stalk me, but now I want it to happen all over again! It's like the Sierra and Cody situation!"

"Who the hell are Sierra and Cody?" Bobbery asked.

"Ugh, nobody." Peach rolled her eyes.

"Um...Bye." Bobbery ran off.

"Get back here now!" Yelled Peach, chasing after him in anger. "Stalk me! STALK MEH!"

Bobbery ran past Vivian and Boo, who were laughing at this.

"Guys! Block off the exit!" Ordered Peach. "I'll go get reinforcements!"

"Hey, Vivian, you know, me and you have a lot in common." Began Boo.

"Um...Like what?" Vivian said.

"We're both ghosts, we both have our head in the game..." Boo continued. "So I was thinking...Do you want to be in an alliance with me?"

Vivian was shocked.

"Well, after what happened with Daisy, I'm not sure I want to be in another alliance..." Vivian said nervously.

"What about Watt? You had an alliance with her, didn't you?" Boo grinned.

"Well, yeah..." Vivian sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Smiled Boo.

Vivian walked off.

"And another one goes down..." Boo smiled.

Daisy gasped. She had been watching this happen. Was Boo playing Vivian? She clenched her fists in anger. Only SHE got to do that. She stomped over to him.

"Hey!" She growled. "I know what you're doing! You're manipulating Vivian! Well, guess what? It won't work!"

"Yeah, right..." Boo muttered.

"Hey! I'm not done!" Daisy narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm the main villain of this gameshow, got it!? Nobody else can take that away from me! Especially not a pathetic ghost who wasn't even in the competition from the start! I have been in this competition since Mario Battle, and I haven't won yet. But I'm going to win this time, and I'm going to manipulate as many people as I can until I get to that goal!"

She turned on her heels and stomped off.

"Oh, it's on..." Boo whispered angrily.

...

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome back to the elimination area, everybody!" Smiled Toad. "One of you are about to be eliminated!"

"No shit, sherlock." Daisy rolled her eyes. "Can you please get on with it!?"

"I agree with Daisy." Boo winked at her.

"Ugh!" Daisy turned away.

Vivian smiled, enjoying this. Finally Daisy was getting a taste of her own medicine. Hopefully she would be eliminated.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. From now on there will be a confessional where you can express your thoughts." Toadette announced. "You can go there before we get on with the likes and then the elimination if you want to."

...

(Confessional: Vivian)

"I know Boo is trying to play me, and I love it!" Vivian laughed. "I just have to pretend I know nothing about it, then confront him later."

...

(Confessional: Daisy)

"That sneaky, annoying...ugh!" Daisy growled. "I can forget Vivian. Boo is going down!"

...

(Confessional: Boo)

"Right now only Daisy knows about my plans. I have to get rid of her before it's too late..." Boo said.

...

(Confessional: Flurrie)

"So...this is the confessional? Awesome! I can read out my extremely precious and secret diary here! Okay...Dear Diary, today I-"

...

(Confessional: Peach)

"Why won't Bobbery just start stalking me again!?" Peach wailed. "You know what? I'm gonna go ask him if he's changed his mind."

Peach walked out of the confessional.

...

(Confessional: Bobbery)

"Does Peach really want me to start stalking her again? Hm..." Bobbery was lost in thought.

Suddenly Peach burst in and Bobbery screamed.

"AHHH! Peach, what the hell are you doing in here!?" Bobbery cried.

"So have you changed your mind?" Peach inquired.

"What!? No!" Bobbery shouted. "Go away!"

"Oops, sorry!" Peach laughed and left.

Bobbery sighed in relief.

"I thought I was supposed to be stalking her..." He muttered.

...

(Confessional: Sushie)

"I'm SO happy right now! Do you wanna know why?" Grinned Sushie. "Because I've never felt so safe! All the dramatic things that are happening right now have nothing to do with me! I'd say Goombario is going to be eliminated. I know he's my friend and all, but he's so annoying!"

...

(Confessional: Goombario)

"I'd say I've made some good friends here, especially Sushie!" Smiled Goombario.

...

(Confessional: Wario)

"I can't believe it! I was eliminated first last time, and this time I've made it to the half-way mark!" He cheered. "I'm going all the way!"

...

(Confessional: Birdo)

"So this is the confessional?" Birdo looked around. "It's alright I guess."

...

"So, I guess all of you had something to say." Toad smiled after he had finished looking at the confessionals. "It looks like Daisy isn't the only villain anymore..."

Everybody gasped and looked around.

"Daisy's a villain?" Peach's jaw dropped.

Everybody face-palmed.

"Anyway, now onto the likes!" Grinned Toadette. "This time we got nine votes and likes. Birdo, you got zero likes."

"Really!?" Scowled Birdo. "Again!?"

"Hey, it's not my fault you suck!" Toadette defended herself. "Sushie and Goombario, you two also had zero likes."

"And now onto the contestants who actually have likes." Announced Toad. "Vivian, Peach, Wario, Bobbery, Daisy and Boo, you all had one like."

"Wait...Does that mean I win?" Flurrie asked.

"No." Smiled Toad. "Mr. Kool-Aid wins."

"Don't talk about him ever again." Toadette narrowed her eyes at Toad. "Ever."

"...Sorry..." Toad said nervously. "Yes, Flurrie, you win the prize."

"What's my prize?" Flurrie asked.

"A milkshake." Replied Toad, throwing it at her.

The glass smashed when it hit her face and it landed on the floor.

"Can I get another one?" Flurrie asked hopefully.

"No." Said Toad. "Don't be so greedy!"

"And now onto the votes!" Announced Toadette. "Sushie, Goombario and Birdo, even though you all had zero likes, you also had zero votes."

"Yes!" Birdo cheered.

...

(Confessional: Birdo)

"I'm safe for another day! All I have to do is stay quiet and I'll make it further." Birdo grinned.

...

"Flurrie, Vivian and Wario, you also had zero votes." Said Toad. "We are down to the final four. Peach, Bobbery, Boo and Daisy, you all had at least one vote."

While Peach and Bobbery gasped, Daisy and Boo glanced at each other and grinned evilly.

...

(Confessional: Daisy)

"Good riddance, Boo." Daisy laughed.

...

"Peach and Daisy, you're both safe with one vote each." Smiled Toad. "It's down to Bobbery and Boo. Let's see what the viewers think about you two, shall we?"

...

**Boo!**

**Good Things!**

I'm going to like Boo, because he's awesome. - Random Person.

**Bad Things!**

Voting for Boo because he did absolutely nothing this chapter. - Giantshark1829.

...

Boo did absolutely nothing this chapter, so I'm going to have to send him out. - Princess Toady.

...

I will vote for Boo. - Yoshpa Kong.

...

**Bobbery!**

**Good Things!**

Vote for a prize: Bobbery - Supergamer5.

...

**Bad Things!**

I'm going to vote for Bobbery because I can't think of anyone else to vote for. Sorry Bobbery; the council has spoken. - Random Person.

...

Vote Bobbery because he's boring now. - Kaiimi.

...

I vote for Bobbery. He seems mentally unstable. - JetBlue.

...

I vote to eliminate Bobbery. I mean he was better when he was being a stupid lazy pervert to Peach. I mean seriously? How is Watt lamer then that? - Dark Punxysaur.

...

"Bobbery, I'm sorry, but you're eliminated again with a total of four votes against you." Said Toad. "Boo, you're safe with three votes."

Boo grinned and Daisy scowled in anger.

"No!" Cried Peach. "Bobbery can't go!"

Everybody gasped. They glanced at each other in shock. Even Toad and Toadette were speechless.

"Please don't make him leave!" Peach begged.

"You aren't serious, right?" Toadette muttered. "Too bad. Bye Bobbery!"

Peach sighed as Bobbery's platform disappeared and he fell into the dream world below. The contestants all turned to look at Toad and Toadette.

"Congratulations, everybody! You made it to the final nine!" Toadette smiled. "And now for the challenge!"

"What is it?" Asked Flurrie.

"The challenge we chose was suggested by Soliddude1175." Announced Toadette. "You must all cook a meal and serve it to the three judges. The contestant who gets the most points out of thirty will win a prize."

"What about Immunity?" Asked Boo.

"There is no elimination next time." Toad said and everybody gasped. "Instead there will be an Aftermath Show, hosted by two eliminated contestants! But I'll get to that later."

"Who are the judges going to be?" Inquired Wario.

"Me, Toadette and Mr. Kool-Aid." Said Toad.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Toadette. "I never agreed to this!"

"Calm down!" Toad slapped her. "He's changed! Mr. Kool-Aid, get your ass on stage right now!"

Mr. Kool-Aid smashed through the wall.

"Oh No!" Cried Wario.

"Oh No!" Gasped Vivian.

"Oh No!" Yelled Goombario.

"Oh No!" Shouted Sushie.

"Oh No!" Screamed Flurrie.

"Oh My!" Said Peach.

"What?" Boo gasped.

"Oh My!" Replied Peach.

"You just ruined everything!" Boo yelled.

"Peach, you always ruin everything!" Vivian burst into tears and ran off.

"See, you made smelly Vivian cry!" Boo shouted at Peach.

"So, do we get to choose a meal to cook?" Asked Daisy.

"No. You must all choose randomly from a glass ball. There will be small slips of paper with a food written on it. You must cook the food you choose randomly, and Me, Toadette and Mr. Kool-Aid will rate it out of ten." Said Toad and turned to the viewers. "Viewers, here are the foods they can choose!"

There were nine foods available. Here they are:

1. Lasagne.

2. Cake.

3. Pizza.

4. Curry.

5. Chicken.

6. Salad.

7. Fish.

8. Brownies.

9. Doughnuts.

"Now let's spin the wheel of random and see who gets which food!" Grinned Toadette and spun the wheel.

Here are the results:

...

Vivian got curry.

Wario got doughnuts.

Daisy got brownies.

Boo got cake.

Flurrie got pizza.

Sushie got fish.

Goombario got salad.

Peach got chicken.

Birdo got lasagne.

...

"Ugh, why couldn't I get the salad!?" Scowled Peach. "I'm on a diet!"

...

(Confessional: Goombario)

"I'm on a diet!" Goombario mimicked her. "Peach is so annoying! I hope she's eliminated next."

...

"Go and cook your foods!" Smiled Toad and they all ran off.

...

**Daisy!**

"Okay Daisy, keep calm...You're going to beat that little annoying coward." The orange princess said to herself as she looked through the cookbook for brownies. "Here we are! Brownies!"

But while Daisy wasn't looking, Boo sneaked into the cooking area and made the oven even hotter. He grinned and ran off before Daisy spotted him.

"So first I need some chocolate." Smiled Daisy and turned around. "Wait...Why is Boo running off?"

She glanced to her oven. She walked towards it and felt the handle. Daisy reared back in pain.

"Oh, it's on now!" She yelled. "But first I'll make my brownies and eat them all because I'm greedy."

"Daisy, how could you?" Gasped Vivian and ran back to her cooking area.

"How long has she been there?" Daisy stopped and stared at her. "Anyway, time to make my brownies!"

...

**Boo!**

"Haha, she doesn't suspect a thing." Grinned Boo as he made it back to his cooking area. "I'm the main villain of this show. Not her."

He concentrated on making his cake. He decided to make a chocolate cake, because it would be quick and easy to make. He finished making the first layer and he put it to the side. Then he got started on the second. He opened the oven ready. Suddenly his arm went inside it and he screamed in pain, pulling it out again. But when he did that he accidentally hit his cake and it fell on the ground. It was ruined. Boo sighed and began making another one.

...

**Sushie!**

The fish watched as everybody cooked their meals. She looked down and sighed.

...

(Confessional: Sushie)

"I'm sorry, but do Toad and Toadette REALLY expect me to cook my own kind? Sorry, but no way am I doing that!" Sushie complained.

...

Boo noticed this and walked over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm not cooking a fish!" Sushie yelled.

"Why not?"

"Seriously!?" She growled. "I'm not a cannibal!"

"But don't you want to win?" Boo inquired.

"What's the point?" Sushie muttered. "Whoever wins doesn't get Immunity anyway."

"But don't you want to show everyone who's boss around here?" Boo winked. "I already know."

"Well...Of course I do!" Sushie laughed. "Thanks a lot, Boo!"

"Plus, the fish is already dead." Boo said. "So it doesn't matter anyway."

"You're right!" Sushie turned around to cook. "Thanks, Boo!"

Boo grinned and turned around, walking off.

...

(Confessional: Boo)

"And one by one, they will all fall." Boo laughed.

...

**Flurrie!**

Flurrie was currently using a rolling pin to make the dough flat.

"Hey, Flurrie-" Boo began.

"AHHH!" Flurrie turned around, bashing him with the rolling pin.

"Argh!" Boo fell over. "What the hell was that for!?"

"Stay away from me, newbie!" She cried. "The new contestants are always evil!"

Boo muttered to himself and walked off. Flurrie sighed with relief and crouched down to get some toppings.

...

(Confessional: Flurrie)

"I think everything is going well for me so far. I haven't had many votes, and I'm trying my hardest at challenges." She said. "I almost won last time, only losing to Toad. And this time I'm going all the way!"

...

**Goombario!**

Goombario put the vegetables under the running tap and waited for a couple of minutes, whistling. He thought about the competition and the eliminated contestants.

"How have I made it so far?" He asked himself. "Everybody hates me. My only friend is Sushie, and even she has been acting strange around me lately."

Suddenly he wobbled, falling backwards into the bowl of water. Sushie burst out laughing at this.

"Haha, Goombario, you suck!" She grinned.

"Haha, Goombario, you suck!" Boo laughed.

"Haha, Goombario, you suck!" Vivian smiled.

"Haha, Goombario, you suck!" Goombella shouted and ran away.

Toad and Toadette chased after her.

"How the hell did she get out!?" Toad yelled at his girlfriend. "I told you to make sure she is in her box at all times!"

"You can't say much, smelly Vivian." Goombario rolled his eyes.

"I'm NOT smelly!" Roared Vivian and turned into a dinosaur.

"Okay, what just happened?" Daisy slowly backed away.

"Ooh, Vivian, I shall ride on your back and we will fly to space!" Wario smiled and leapt on her back.

"Ugh, Wario, you really need to start losing weight..." Vivian puffed as she began running away.

...

"Results time!" Smiled Toadette. "Let's start with Daisy!"

Here are the overall scores:

Daisy: 27/30.

Boo: 15/30.

Vivian: 0/30. (The judges said the food stank.)

Birdo: 10/30.

Sushie: 5/30.

Flurrie: 17/30.

Goombario: 21/30.

Peach: 2/30.

Wario: 7/30.

"And Daisy wins the prize!" Announced Toadette.

"Yes!" Daisy cheered and Boo scowled. "What's my prize?"

"You get to choose a contestant to be forced to wear a bright pink tutu for two days straight." Replied Toad.

Daisy grinned and Boo gulped.

...

(Confessional: Boo)

Boo sat in the confessional angrily in a pink tutu.

"Daisy is going down..." He muttered. "Big time..."

...

"So, viewers, don't vote for anybody, because next time there is going to be an Aftermath Show, where the two hosts, which will be two eliminated contestants from the past, will interview some of the recently eliminated contestants and also play some games. See you next time on Who Wants To Be A Superstar!?" Toadette grinned and the audience cheered and clapped.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't vote or like anybody, and also don't suggest challenges. Thanks to Soliddude1175 and Random Person for suggesting challenges! The next chapter is coming soon!**


	19. The Aftermath Show 1

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And some of you are confused. The story hasn't finished. After the Aftermath Show it's going to go back to normal. Anyway, enjoy!**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Vivian, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Lakilester, Watt and Bobbery.**

**...**

The curtains were lifted, revealing a set. A large screen was in the background. Two bright red sofas were on the left and right of the set. In the middle was a black sofa, a table and a computer. Suddenly the spotlights switched on and the audience clapped and cheered. Two familiar faces walked onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone!" Lakilester spoke into his microphone. "I am the host of the Aftermath Show, Lakilester Adam Maria Jones Lakitu!"

"And I am, like, your co-host, Goombella!" The girl goomba winked and the audience groaned. "HEY! Like, shut up! Wendy's gonna be here later!"

"All of you are probably wondering why we are hosting this show, and why the main competition isn't happening right now. Well, Toad and Toadette decided to take a break, so we're hosting this Aftermath Show, which will happen every few episodes!" Smiled Lakilester. "Today we will be interviewing some of the recently eliminated contestants, and torturing the other contestants to raise money for Wendy's suicide plans."

The audience cheered in happiness. The two hosts laughed.

"But first, let's have a look at what's happened so far." Lakilester smiled and turned to the TV.

...

11 Contestants Eliminated, Nine Remain.

...

"That's it?" Muttered an audience member.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Roared Lakilester. "Anyway, you are all probably wondering where the other eliminated contestants are. Well, here they are! Welcome The Jury!"

The rest of the eliminated contestants entered and sat down on some chairs.

"OK, let's, like, begin, shall we?" Goombella smiled.

"Let's reveal the first guest!" Said Lakilester and the audience cheered. "He's a former rapist, the craziest Paper Mario partner ever, well, except Sushie...It's Bobbery, everyone!"

The sailor entered.

"Oh, gosh!" Wendy randomly yelled.

"Shut up, Wendy." Lakilester rolled his eyes. "So, Bobbery, sit down on the sexy chair of questions!"

Bobbery sat down.

"So, Bobbery, how do you feel being eliminated again?" Asked Lakilester, hitting Goombella with the microphone.

"Well, I do feel a little depressed. I thought I could go all the way." Replied Bobbery with a sigh.

"What made you stop stalking and, like, trying to rape Princess Peach?" Questioned Goombella.

The audience booed.

"Shut up, Goombella. The audience don't like you." Muttered Lakilester.

"I knew Peach didn't like it, so I decided to stop. But then she wanted me to do it again! As if!" Bobbery yelled.

"Nice. And one final question." Said Lakilester, pausing for suspense. "Do the Harlem Shake!"

Bobbery got up and began smacking Goombella with his chair. Everybody joined in and the co-host screamed out in terror.

"Wendy, stop smacking her!" Ordered Bowser Jr. "You don't deserve to!"

Wendy sighed and sat back down.

"Not really, Bobbery." Laughed Lakilester. "But it was fun."

"Shut up!" Goombella yelled with tears in her eyes. "It's not funny!"

"Oh, yes it is." Grinned Lakilester. "Anyway, Bobbery, back to the question. Who do you think will win the competition?"

"Well, it's hard to tell..." Replied Bobbery. "Maybe-"

"WRONG! The winner shall be me!" Lakilester yelled.

"So...Can I leave now?" Bobbery asked.

"No. First, you must play Truth or Shark Bait!" Lakilester laughed evilly.

"Seriously?" Waluigi rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Ordered Lakilester. "So, Bobbery, this is how the game will work. Me and the annoying co-host, Goombella, will ask you questions, which you must answer truthfully. If you don't, the chair you're tied to will be lowered down into the pool of sharks. Understand?"

Bobbery nodded.

"Then let's begin!" Smiled Lakilester.

...

**Truth Or Shark Bait!**

"Like, Bobbery, would you like to go on a, like, date with any of the, like, contestants?" Asked Goombella.

"No." Replied Bobbery.

He screamed as his chair lowered.

"Do you?" Lakilester raised his eyebrow.

"This thing is messed up!" Complained Bobbery.

His chair dropped lower. Everybody grinned.

"Bobbery, I'll show you an example of what will happen to you if you keep lying." Said Lakilester and grabbed Wendy, throwing her into the pool of sharks. "Feast on her, sharks!"

Wendy screamed and ran out of the pool just before the sharks got her.

"I think you get the idea." Grinned the Lakitu. "So, do you fancy anyone?"

"I told you, NO!" Replied Bobbery angrily.

His chair dropped again. Now he was barely above the angry sharks.

"Bobbery, think carefully. Do you fancy any of the contestants?"

"NO!" Shouted Bobbery.

The rope around his chair snapped and he fell into the pool of sharks, screaming. Lakilester and Goombella gulped.

"Oops. That was not supposed to happen. Medic!" Ordered Lakilester.

"Anyway, and now to, like, introduce our, like, next guest!" Smiled Goombella. "She's as dull as Wendy-"

"HEY!"

"Like, shut up!" Goombella narrowed her eyes at the dinosaur and she slowly backed away, falling off her chair. "Anyway, like, where was I? Oh Yeah, she's as dull as Wendy, but she can light up everybody who's in a bad mood. It's Watt!"

Watt entered and everybody booed. Somebody even threw a glass bottle at her but she managed to dodge it.

"Watt, sit down before you wreck the set!" Muttered Lakilester. "Anyway, onto the first question. How do you feel being eliminated so far into the game?"

"Well, I'm obviously upset that Princess Toady called me bland and boring in so many episodes, along with some other people." Replied the baby sun. "But hopefully I'll rejoin!"

"Who do you think won't rejoin no matter what?" Asked Lakilester.

"Everybody except me, DUH!" Watt rolled her eyes. "Especially Wendy. Everybody hates that bratty, selfish-"

"Who do you want to win?" Lakilester cut her off before she could say anything else.

"Vivian. She's the only one I like. I definitely don't want that Daisy to win. How did she make it further than me? It's impossible!" Watt muttered.

"Thanks for your time, Watt. Please go and sit over by the others." Smiled Lakilester. "Now, before we continue, let's see the Best Moments of the competition so far, shall we?"

The TV switched on and everybody looked at it.

...

**Best Moments!**

**...**

**Episode One!**

"This time a lot more contestants will be competing. In Mario Battle, only ten contestants competed. In The Mole: Mario Mischief, only twelve competed! Which means, Toadette, I am better than you because I won a gameshow that had more contestants in it than the one YOU won!"

"Oh, shut up, Toad!" Toadette whacked him with her microphone and he tripped over, making the audience gasp in shock but then start laughing. "Anyway, this gameshow is taking a BIG step up from the previous two! This time, 20 contestants are competing!"

...

"Yes, there will be two teams of ten. And don't worry, you will see A LOT of familiar faces!" Toadette smiled, and the audience cheered happily. "Should we meet the contestants?"

"No..." Replied Toad, furious with his sister. "Let's go home and drink hot chocolate. OF COURSE LET'S MEET THE CONTESTANTS!"

Toadette growled and kicked him off the stage. Toad cried in terror as he landed in the lap of Master Koopa.

...

"Next up we have the two bitches of the Mario series, Wendy Koopa and Lakilulu!"

"I am NOT bitchy, I just have a giant ego, OK!?" Wendy folded her arms and walked off. "Lakilulu's the bitch."

"I have to agree," Toadette nodded her head, along with the entire audience. "Lakilulu, get your fat ass over there!"

She pointed at the other side of the room and Lakilulu followed. While she was walking Toadette tripped her up and everybody laughed.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She cried with tears in her eyes and ran to the others.

...

"I'm surrounded by creeps!" She cried and burst into tears. "WHY!? WHY!? WWWWHHHHHYYYYY!? Ooh, a penny!"

Toad ran back onto stage, took the penny off her and kicked her in the chest, making her cough and drop to her knees in pain.

"THAT'S MY PENNY, BITCH!" Toad flipped Toadette off and turned back to the audience to introduce the next five contestants. "Ahem, sorry about that. I get a little...annoyed when it comes to my precious belongings."

The audience all stared at Toad, frightened.

"Um...What?" Toad scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um...Next up we have a Paper Mario character. Who are you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Heather, Alejandro, or will you pick Bobbery?"

...

"I know a lot of mathematical facts." Smiled Goomario, when he suddenly got punched by Toadette.

"Nobody cares, Goombario!" She shouted and then turned back to the camera. "Well, now that the contestants have been introduced, let's start with the first challenge, which will decide who the two team captains are!"

...

**Episode Two!**

...

"Nobody can beat SUPAH MARIO!" He leapt into the air, accidentally hitting Watt in the face, watching as she fell backwards. "Oops..."

"I'M BLINDED!" Cried Watt as she stumbled around, eventually falling off the conveyor belt, which was speeding up as every second went by.

...

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Daisy!" Toad said, stabbing the evil Princess in the arm with a knife. "Sushie, who do you choose?"

...

**Episode Three!**

...

"Hello, you ungrateful pieces of shit!" Toadette smiled, when she suddenly got punched by Toad.

"Gee, GREAT way to start the episode." Toad rolled his eyes. "Anyway, welcome back to Who Wants To Be A Superstar?! Before we get started with the episode, we're going to see how well the contestants are getting on so far. But for this part we call the episode...Crazy Clips!"

...

It was completely dark and silent in Peach's room. Suddenly, the old oak door created open, the light of the hallway flooding the room. Some chuckling was heard as a shadow stepped inside the room and closed the door silently. Peach sat up nervously.

"Hello?" She whispered. "Is anybody there?"

Suddenly, her bed covers were lifted and somebody got inside, groaning in happiness.

"You're so warm..." The person smiled, hugging the frightened Peach.

Peach quickly switched on the bedside lamp and screamed, seeing Bobbery lying in her bed.

"What the hell do you want!?" She gasped, and Bobbery looked up, grinning.

"You know what I want..." He said quietly, and Peach gulped, widening her eyes. "Now let me switch off the lamp..."

Bobbery reached over and switched it off. Peach screamed and leapt out of bed.

"You dirty pervert!" She cried, and Bobbery looked up, surprised. "Get out of my room, you rapist!"

"No thanks, I'm comfortable in your warm bed." Replied Bobbery, snuggling in. "It smells like you. And it would be nice if you would join me..."

Peach felt sick. She slapped Bobbery out of her bed and stomped out of the room, crying.

"What did I do wrong?" Bobbery seemed surprised, but then closed his eyes, shrugging it off. "Oh Well. I'll just try again for the fifth time tomorrow."

...

"Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me a V! Give me an I! Give me an A! Give me a N!" Daisy laughed with pom-poms. "What does that spell? TOTAL BITCH!"

...

"SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She screamed, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him into the audience.

"I call having him for tonight!" Bobbery ran over giggling crazily. "Come here, my pretty!"

...

"SHOOT THE CANNONS!" Sushie jumped up, tripping into Peach who screamed.

"What the hell, Sushie!?" She snapped, pushing the fish off her. "You got my dress wet! Anyway, they're not even coming!"

"I'm the team leader, bitch!" Shouted Sushie. "I make the rules! SHOOT THE CANNONS!"

...

Waluigi sighed and got ready to walk down.

"Wait, I need a weapon." He said, and Sushie grinned.

"Take this totally unrealistic scythe of wisdom!" Sushie threw a scythe at him but it missed and cut Birdo's arm.

She screamed in pain as blood dribbled down her arm. She leapt out of the hole, thinking she could fly. Waluigi sighed and made his way down.

"Anyway...While Waluigi is doing that, LET'S HIT THE BUFFET!" Sushie cheered and her team all began laughing as they headed to the buffet table.

...

"Hey! That lump has got our sexy flag!" Cried out Lakilester, pointing at DK.

"I'm sure the flag is not as sexy as you..." Lakilulu winked, and Lakilester groaned in anger.

...

**End Of Best Moments!**

Bobbery face-palmed, embarrassed.

"Because we don't want to bore the viewers, we will only show the Best Moments of three episodes every episode of The Aftermath Show." Explained Lakilester. "Well, that's all for today, everybody! Make sure to tune in next time!"

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be back to normal.**


	20. The Snowy Mountain!

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Because I'm on Christmas Break, I have more time to work on my stories! Enjoy!**

**Note: I based the challenge off something I watch.**

**... **

**Remaining Contestants: Vivian, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Lakilester, Watt and Bobbery.**

**...**

"Nine of us are left..." Daisy said to herself as she sat in her room. "I'm so close...but Vivian is still in the game too. As soon as Vivian is gone I can easily win the million coins and I can rub it in her face."

She smirked. Then she thought about Boo and narrowed her eyes.

"Boo...That asshole has ruined my life and reputation ever since he joined the game. He needs to go too." Daisy said. "But he'll be trying to get rid of me as well and he's making me angry so the viewers will vote for me. I need to start winning Immunity...but to that I need to..."

She gulped.

"...I need to make an alliance."

...

"From the top, Peach!" Ordered Vivian, whacking her with a vase.

"Jump up, do the flop, everybody's singing and dancing!" Sang Peach while Vivian shot at her using a paintball gun.

"Louder! LOUDER!" Roared Vivian.

"JUMP UP, DO THE FLOP, EVERYBODY'S SINGING AND-WAAAAHHHH!" Peach burst into tears, dropping to her knees.

"SING, YOU LAZY BITCH!" Screamed Vivian, pulling out a real gun from her bag. "I don't want to use this on you!"

"We've been doing this for the past three hours for no reason! I want a break!" Peach cried.

"You'll get a break when I say so! Now sing!" Vivian aimed the real gun at her.

"Jump up, do the flop, everybody's singing and-" Peach spotted Daisy entering the room. "Oh, hi Daisy!"

"That's it!" Vivian shot her in the leg and Peach screamed in pain, dropping to her knees and inspecting the wound as tears ran down her face. "Wipe your eyes now! Stop crying!"

"I'm sorry!" Peach wiped her eyes. "Jump up, do the flop-"

"I don't want to do it anymore!" Vivian yelled. "You ruined it!"

"Finally!" Peach sat down.

"I NEVER SAID YOU COULD SIT DOWN!" Vivian shot at her again and Peach barely dodged the many bullets. "Okay, we're going to try it one more time, alright? This time I'll play the music."

Vivian pressed the 'Play' button and watched Peach carefully with the gun ready. Peach began dancing.

"Jump up, do the flop, everybody's singing and-" Peach got shot in the leg for the third time and she glared at Vivian. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You didn't do the dance properly!" Vivian shouted. "Look, I'll show you how it's done. Peach, press play now."

Peach pressed play.

"Jump up, do the flop-" Vivian suddenly got shot in the leg. "OUCH! I did it perfectly! Why did you shoot me!?"

"I didn't! Daisy did!" Peach pointed to the orange Princess standing behind her.

"I knew this would never end so I decided to shoot you." Explained Daisy.

"Ugh, what do you want, Daisy?" Vivian asked. "We were in the middle of something very important!"

"Basically a shooting massacre." Peach rolled her eyes.

"...I see." Daisy said. "Well, anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance with me."

Vivian stopped treating her wound and gasped. An eerie silence filled the room. Peach shuddered, not liking the awkward silence.

"You what?" Vivian said.

"DO YOU WANT TO BE IN AN ALLIANCE WITH ME!?" Daisy screamed into her ear. "There. Did you hear me then?"

"You asshole!" Vivian rubbed her ear in pain. "Anyway, I'm not going to be in an alliance with you."

"Vivian, don't be stupid! Boo is going to ask you if you want to be in an alliance with him later and I'm telling you that you're better off with me! He's trying to take us all down one by one!" Daisy shouted, then turned to Peach. "Are you with me?"

Peach shook her head.

"I prefer being with Vivian. Even though she always tries to kill me, we're best friends!" Squealed Peach and ran towards Vivian to give her a hug.

Vivian raised up a gun and Peach stopped, slowly backing away. Vivian put the gun down and turned back to Daisy.

"Daisy, after everything you've done to me, you actually expect me to want to be in an alliance with you again?" Vivian was shocked.

"Well...yes." Daisy replied awkwardly.

"No way. You're an evil, manipulative little brat who crawls back to people who they have hurt in the past just because they're alone. You make me sick." Vivian turned away, folding her arms.

Daisy gasped and was silent for a moment. Then she narrowed her eyes and Peach gulped, knowing that it wasn't going to end well.

"At least I don't shoot my friends if they do something wrong." Daisy retorted.

"See, that's you're problem, Daisy. You always make yourself look innocent, when you always start it. I know you have never shot me, but you have betrayed me, hurt me, and said bad things to other people about me. Daisy, face it. You're a terrible person." Vivian scowled, shoving her.

"No I'm not. You're the terrible person." Daisy shoved her back.

"Daisy, I've made it further than you in The Mole: Mario Mischief, and I'm probably going to make it further than you in this gameshow as well. Technically, I have made it further than you because you rejoined the game." Vivian shoved her again.

"At least I've competed on all three seasons. You're not popular enough. You've only competed on two of them." Smirked Daisy.

"Not popular enough? And that's coming from you?" Vivian gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Daisy got more angrier by the minute.

"You're not popular at all. You only made it so far in Mario Battle because the viewers vote. Wait, what has happened to you when the viewers COULD vote? Oh, that's right. You were eliminated extremely early."

"Extremely early? I was fourth altogether." Daisy scowled.

"Oh...yeah. Oops." Chuckled Vivian nervously. "Well, whatever."

"And I haven't been eliminated 'extremely early' this time, either. I'm in the final nine." Growled the Princess.

"That's only because you rejoined." Vivian pointed out.

"I don't care what you say, Vivian. I'm going to win, and nobody is going to get in my way." Daisy turned and stomped off.

Vivian tripped her over and she fell off the stage that Peach was singing and dancing on. Both Vivian and Peach burst out laughing while Daisy muttered to herself as she rubbed her head angrily.

"Enjoy your trip?" The Shadow Siren laughed.

"Did you enjoy the fall?" Daisy shot Vivian using the gun and she blacked out, also falling off the stage.

"This is not going to end well..." Sighed Peach.

...

"Welcome, contestants." Toad smiled as the contestants stepped onto their platforms. "Guess what? The merge!"

"The merge has already happened." Muttered Boo.

"Like, no way. I've totally go to, like, go and smack Toadette for this. Then I'm going to, like, beat her up and throw her in the, like, dungeon." Toad said.

"That would have been a lot funnier if you didn't say it in Goombella's voice." Said Flurrie.

"Goombella? Where!? HIDE! HIDE!" Birdo ran off.

"I am here!" Smiled Goombella. "I have rejoined the game."

"No way." Daisy shot her and Goombella fell out of the window.

"Phew, thanks for doing that, Daisy. I lied to Goombella, saying if she slept with me I would-" Toad stopped, seeing everyone's disgusted faces. "Um...never mind. Where's Toadette?"

Toadette suddenly smashed through the window on a hand-glider, flipping off the members of the audience and the contestants.

"Toadette, you're drunk. Come down here right now!" Ordered Toad.

"Y-You can't tell me what to d-do...Ugh...I'm so wasted..." Toadette groaned, jumping off the hand-glider and landing next to Toad.

"No shit, sherlock." Muttered Goombario.

"Anyway, today's challenge is Christmas themed." Smiled Toad. "Well, snow-themed, actually."

"No, it's y-your ass themed!" Toadette yelled.

"See, she's so drunk she even says terrible jokes." Toad rolled his eyes. "Nobody suggested this challenge. We made it up."

"What do we have to do?" Asked Wario.

"You will all be standing on a tall, snow-covered mountain. First, you must tie bungee cords around your waists and jump off the mountain. There will be a selection of sleds to choose from. But choose carefully, because some will explode on impact, and others don't work well on snow. If you fail to grab a sled you will keep trying until you do get once. Once you have your sled you will slide down the mountain. But while you are sliding you should see five balloons on your way down the mountain. Using your slingshot you will try and pop them. If you pop them all when you reach the bottom of the mountain then you win Immunity, but if you don't pop all of them you will have to go all the way back up and try again. Let's head to the mountain!" Explained Toad.

...

"It's f-freezing up here!" Shivered Flurrie as they all stood on the top of the mountain.

"Shut up, B-Birdo." Toadette said, still drunk.

"I'm not Birdo, I'm Flurrie." Muttered Flurrie.

"How dare you argue with me!?" Roared Toadette, pushing Flurrie off the mountain.

"Poor Flurrie, it looks like she has to climb all the way back up." Said Toad.

"DAMN YOU!" Screamed Flurrie as she landed in the pile of snow.

"Anyway, as soon as you get your sled you can start sliding down the snowy mountain. Who wants to go first?" Asked Toad, ignoring Flurrie.

"Me!" Daisy tied the bungee cord around her waist and jumped.

She screamed as she fell down and down, wondering if the bungee cord was still attached. She eventually spotted nine sled at the bottom of the mountain. She decided on a casual red plastic sled. She grabbed hold of it and she shot back up. But what she didn't know was that Boo was holding scissors and was about to cut the rope. He sliced the rope and as soon as Daisy got to the top she fell all the way back down, crashing into the snow at the bottom.

"I hate you, Boo!" Daisy screamed.

"I hate you too, bitch! Haha, not really. Can you imagine?" Boo laughed as he looked at Peach.

"I don't know." Shrugged Peach.

"Air-head." Muttered Boo as he attached a new bungee cord to his belt.

He then jumped off the mountain grabbing a Santa-looking sleigh. He shot back up but the weight of the sleigh made him drop it. He muttered angrily to himself.

"My turn!" Squealed Birdo as she dived down without a bungee cord, crashing at the bottom. "Ow..."

"I'll go next." Shrugged Sushie, jumping off the mountain.

She grabbed the red, plastic sled that Daisy was going to have and shot back up. She landed gracefully at the top and she cheered.

"And Sushie is the first to get a sled!" Toad announced.

"See you, suckers!" Laughed Sushie as she leapt onto her sled and began travelling down the mountain.

Wario decided to go next. He jumped off the mountain, reaching out for a blue sled. As soon as he grabbed the sled it exploded, sending him flying back up the mountain without a sled, his bungee cord ripped. He was charred black.

"Let's look at the results so far!" Smiled Toad.

**Contestants Trying To Get A Sled: Princess Daisy, Princess Peach, Boo, Birdo, Flurrie, Wario, Goombario and Vivian.**

**Contestants With A Sled: Sushie.**

"Let's see how Sushie is doing." Toad said.

"No, l-let's see how your a-age is doing!" Yelled Toadette.

...

Sushie was sliding down the mountain extremely quickly. She spotted the first balloon and aimed her slingshot at it. Then she sled crashed into a rock and broke, sending pieces flying down the mountain. Sushie screamed as she dropped her slingshot and began rolling down the mountain, unrealistically turning into a huge snowball.

"Crap...CRAP...CRAP!" Screamed Sushie as she thrown around like a doll.

...

"Not very well, I see." Laughed Toad. "It looks like Goombario is having a shot at grabbing a sled. Let's see how it goes."

"The bungee cord is two metres tall, and I am thirty centimetres tall and twenty centimetres wide. That multiplied together is-" Goombario was suddenly pushed off by Sushie.

"Hurry up, nerd! My sled has been totally smashed up and I need to get my hands on another one!" Sushie yelled.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, Sushie." Toad said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asked Sushie.

"There are only seven sleds left, but nine of you need one. Both you and Wario have broken yours." Toad explained.

"Does that mean we're out? UGH!" Yelled Sushie in anger.

"No, it means you can either team up with somebody or you can quit the challenge." Toad explained.

Sushie thought for a moment then she glanced at Wario and smirked.

...

"Come on, Wario! Let's do this!" Cheered Sushie as she jumped on his back.

"This is not what I had in mind..." Wario said as they got closer to the edge of the mountain.

"Do you want to win or what? Just let me use you as a sled!" Yelled Sushie angrily. "We can both work together to get the balloons!"

"Fine." Muttered Wario as they began sliding down the mountain.

...

"And it looks like Sushie and Wario are back in the game!" Announced Toad. "But how long will it last?"

Peach jumped off the mountain, grabbing the Santa Sleigh. Boo groaned in anger as Peach landed on the top of the mountain, already sitting inside it. Peach relaxed in the huge sleigh as she began riding down the mountain.

"Let's look at the results once again." Said Toad.

**Contestants Trying To Get A Sled: Princess Daisy, Boo, Birdo, Flurrie, Goombario and Vivian.**

**Contestants With A Sled: Sushie, Wario and Princess Peach.**

Vivian carefully tied the bungee cord around her waist and took a deep breath. She looked down and screamed. The sleds were so far down.

"Go already!" Daisy kicked her and Vivian groaned in pain as she stumbled off the edge of the mountain.

Vivian wasn't looking where she was going and she couldn't grab a sleigh. She landed on the top of the mountain without anything and Daisy went to push her out of the way so she could have another go but she accidentally pushed Vivian off the mountain again and when she came back up she was holding a wooden sled.

"Thanks Daisy!" Grinned Vivian smugly, hopping into her sled.

She screamed at the speed it went down the mountain.

"Why is it going so fast!?" She screamed. "Not like I'm complaining or anything!"

"You had the best sled!" Toad called after her. "Now try and pop the balloons!"

"No shit, sher-AHHHH!" Vivian screamed as her sled hit a rock and jerked forward, making Vivian fly out of it, popping two of the balloons by smashing into them.

"Wow, what a shock! Vivian is the only one to pop a balloon so far, and she did it by accident! Let's look at the Balloon Results so far!" Toad gasped.

**Vivian: 2/5.**

**Everybody Else: 0/5.**

Meanwhile, Peach was trying to steer the Santa Sleigh but it was too heavy. She suddenly spotted Sushie and Wario ahead of her and screamed, trying to steer out of the way.

**SMASH!**

Peach crashed into Sushie and Wario and all three of them were launched into the air, screaming. Then Sushie and Wario landed in the Santa Sleigh while Peach landed in the snow.

"Haha! Suck my-" Wario began.

"See you, Peach!" Laughed Sushie as the sleigh started moving down the mountain.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Peach yelled.

"It's fair as long as the person who won the sled in the first place is in it." Toad yelled.

"Exactly." Grinned Peach as she climbed on. "Now let's go!"

Meanwhile, Goombario, Boo, Daisy and Flurrie had grabbed their sleds and Birdo was the only one still trying to get one. The final sled was a measly inflatable raft that wasn't even filled up with air. She jumped down and grabbed the raft.

"Yes! Now let's do this!" Birdo was about to start sledding when Toad stopped her.

"No, first you have to fill it up with air." Smirked Toad.

"Ugh, you've got to be kidding me!" Yelled Birdo as she began breathing into the air slot.

...

Daisy used her snowboard to zoom up a sharp rock like a ramp. Using her hand to tilt the snowboard, she popped two of the balloons without even needing to use her slingshot. However, she landed roughly and she wobbled, almost falling off. She turned around and gasped, seeing Boo right behind her. She had to speed up. That's when she noticed Boo was concentrating on popping the balloons and not trying to ruin the challenge for her. Using her slingshot, Daisy aimed a rock at Boo and let go of the elastic band. The rock hit his eye and he screamed out in pain, falling off his sled and turning into a snowball just like Sushie did previously.

"Ha!" Laughed Daisy when she noticed the snowball was coming closer to her.

She screamed in terror as it hit her and she was also thrown into the snowball, her snowboard breaking upon impact.

...

"Poor Daisy and Boo!" Laughed Toad, enjoying what was happening to the two contestants. "Let's look at the results so far!"

**Vivian: 2/5.**

**Princess Daisy: 2/5.**

**Everybody Else: 0/5.**

...

Peach, Sushie and Wario were in the lead. Then they noticed the finish line coming up and they gasped.

"What? That can't be the finish line! We haven't popped any balloons yet!" Gasped Peach in shock.

"It's not the finish line. You're seeing things!" Sushie began pretending to hypnotise her and Peach rolled her eyes, punching her in the stomach and making her fall off the sleigh. "Screw you!"

"Come on, Wario. Let's head back up." Sighed Peach sadly.

"Wait! There's a balloon right there!" Wario noticed as they got closer and closer to it.

"You're right! Hurry, shoot!" Peach yelled and they both pulled out their slingshots.

They both aimed carefully and then shot. They both popped a balloon and they cheered in happiness.

"Yes! We did it!" Peach smacked Wario in excitement and he wobbled, falling off the sleigh. "...Oops."

Peach crossed the finish line, but she had only popped one out of five of the balloons. Toad was waiting at the bottom.

"Did you pop all five of the balloons?" He asked her.

"Um...Yes." Peach lied.

"Don't lie to me!" Scowled Toad, slapping her. "Now go all the way back up the mountain dragging the extremely heavy Santa Sleigh with you!"

Peach sighed and began heaving the sleigh up the snowy mountain.

"Sometimes I love my job..." Laughed Toad.

"Sometimes y-you love your ass!" Toadette yelled.

"Ugh...I'm sick of this. Can somebody please hand me a gun?" Toad asked.

...

Birdo had finally finished inflating her raft and she got ready to start sliding down the mountain. The she saw Peach panting as she heaved the Santa Sleigh to the top of the mountain. She accidentally stepped on Birdo's raft and it deflated.

"Oh, come on!" Birdo angrily pointed at Peach. "You owe me!"

Birdo leapt onto her sleigh and Peach gasped, also jumping on. They began riding down the mountain.

...

Vivian was still flying through the air when she suddenly felt herself moving downwards. She screamed as she began tilting downwards like a broken plane before plunging down and down. On her way down she popped another balloon. Then she landed in the snowball that Daisy and Boo were rolling in.

"It looks like a lot of people are getting caught in that snowball." Toad said in disbelief. "It looks like none of the three who are trapped in it will win, and Vivian was so close! Poor her."

Meanwhile, Peach and Birdo were both trying to hit the first two balloons. Peach succeeded in getting them both, but Birdo was not so lucky, only popping one of them.

"Damn it!" She roared while Peach cheered in happiness.

...

Sushie and Wario were lying in the snow, waiting for Peach to help them back onto the sleigh. Suddenly, the snowball began rolling towards them and they both screamed as they got caught in it.

"Not again!" Cried Sushie. "I'm going to barf!"

"Don't you dare!" Daisy scowled.

...

"Wow, this is absolutely crazy! Everybody is trapped in the snowball except for Peach, Birdo, Goombario and Flurrie!" Toad gasped. "Let's look at the results so far!"

**Princess Peach: 3/5.**

**Vivian: 3/5.**

**Princess Daisy: 2/5.**

**Wario: 1/5.**

**Birdo: 1/5.**

**Everybody Else: 0/5.**

"Let's see how Peach and Birdo are doing." Smiled Toad to the camera.

...

Peach and Birdo zoomed past the snowball. Neither of them knew that five of the contestants were trapped in it, rolling round and round.

"Wow, look at that!" Gasped Peach. "It's huge!"

"I know!" Birdo nodded.

Peach then pushed Birdo off the sleigh and into the snowball for no reason, laughing crazily.

...

Peach, Goombario and Flurrie had finally popped all five of the balloons and they were neck and neck with the snowball just in front of them.

"AHHH! The snowball!" Cried Toad, diving out of the way.

"T-The what?" Toadette asked, still drunk.

The snowball also crashed into her and continued rolling. It eventually smashed into a wall and exploded, sending Daisy, Boo, Vivian, Sushie, Wario, Birdo and Toadette flying.

"Whatever." Toad muttered when he gasped. "Peach, Flurrie and Goombario are neck and neck! All three of them have popped all five balloons! This is so intense! Who will win?"

The camera zoomed in on the three contestants. Then one passed the finish line just before the other two.

"And Peach wins Immunity!" Announced Toad.

"Yes!" Squealed Peach in happiness. "I'm safe!"

"Congratulations, Peach. You have won an Immunity Ticket, which means the viewers are not allowed to vote for you." Toad explained. "But for the rest of you, you're all at the risk of being voted off. Viewers, vote for one of these following contestants, and I'll see you next time, hopefully with a sober Toadette!"

Vote and like for one of these following contestants:

Vivian!

Wario!

Sushie!

Goombario!

Birdo!

Flurrie!

Daisy!

Or Boo!

Don't vote for Peach because she has won an Immunity Ticket, but you can still like her.

**...**

**Thanks for reading! This chapter's challenge was the longest, with the pizza challenge beating it by a bit. Please vote and like and the next chapter is coming soon! I will probably update the Santa story next, and I know I said I would finish it before Christmas, but that might not happen. Let's just see. Bye! :D**


	21. The Secret Alliance!

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Even though Christmas is over, somebody sent in an awesome challenge suggestion which is Christmas Themed, so this challenge is a Christmas Challenge. Enjoy!**

**...**

**Remaining Contestants: Vivian, Wario, Sushie, Goombario, Birdo, Flurrie, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Boo.**

**Eliminated Contestants: Mario, Bowser Jr, Goombella, Lakilulu, Wendy, Waluigi, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Lakilester, Watt and Bobbery.**

**...**

**The Elimination Area!**

"Welcome to The Elimination Area, losers who somehow managed to make it to the final nine!" Toadette greeted. "After getting drunk many times, going to jail and having a therapist to stop me from drinking, I'm finally sober!"

"Because on Christmas we didn't get any presents, can we have some now?" Asked Sushie.

"No." Replied Toad. "The only thing you guys get is stale bread and water every week, and you want a Christmas Present!? SCREW YOU!"

"Oh Well, I tried!" Shrugged Sushie.

"Now let's get started with the elimination, shall we?" Smiled Toadette.

"No." Said Goombario.

"Whatever. Nobody listens to you, Goombario." Toadette rolled her eyes. "This time we got eight votes and eight likes. I will first reveal the contestants who got zero likes."

"Obviously not me." Said Vivian.

"Everybody except Goombario, Sushie, Flurrie and Vivian got zero likes." Said Toad.

"WOOP! WOOP!" Flurrie laughed.

"FLURRIE, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T STOP DOING WHATEVER YOU DO ALL THE TIME TO MAKE ME ANGRY I WILL RIP YOU UP AND SERVE YOU TO SUSHIE!" Toadette exploded with rage.

"No thanks, I don't like the taste of Flurrie. I tried eating her before." Sushie said.

"I DON'T CARE! I'LL TIE YOU TO A CHAIR AND FEED FLURRIE TO YOU USING A SPOON!" Toadette yelled.

"Ahem!" Toad muttered, but Toadette ignored him. "Ahem! AHEM! I SAID AHEM BITCH, ANSWER ME!"

"Goombario, Sushie and Vivian, you all had one like so you don't win the prize." Toadette said, suddenly calming down. "Flurrie, with five likes, you get the prize!"

"Yay!" Smiled Flurrie. "What do I win?"

"A KICK UP THE ASS, THAT'S WHAT YOU WIN!" Screamed Toadette.

"No it isn't." Toad shook his head.

"Good." Flurrie said, when her nose suddenly grew longer, hitting Boo in the eye.

"OW! What's wrong with you!?" He yelled angrily.

"What's my prize?" Asked Flurrie.

"An advantage in the next challenge." Grinned Toad. "Anyway, let's get started with the elimination."

"Peach got Immunity, so she's automatically safe. Everybody except Birdo, Vivian, Boo and Daisy got zero votes. Great job, losers." Muttered Toadette.

Vivian and Daisy glared at each other, while Boo and Birdo waited for the results anxiously, fearing for their fate.

"Daisy, you're safe with one vote." Toad concluded. "Boo is safe with two votes."

It was down to Vivian and Birdo. The two glanced at each other nervously. They had made it extremely far in the game, and neither of them wanted to leave now.

"One of you had two votes, while the other had three. The final contestant safe is..." Toadette paused to create suspense. "Vivian!"

"What!? NO WAY!" Daisy stood up angrily.

"Well, see you guys. It's been-" Birdo's platform suddenly disappeared and she plummeted to The Dream World below, screaming in terror.

"We don't care, Birdo. Now follow me to the challenge area, final eight!" Toad smiled.

...

"The next challenge was suggested by Soliddude1175." Toad informed them. "We will use this baby's time machine to go back in time to Christmas Eve."

"Why?" Asked Wario, confused.

"Because," Toad smirked. "You'll be delivering presents."

"Delivering presents!?" Gasped Flurrie. "PLOT TWIST!"

"You will all be put into four groups of two, and you will go delivering presents. The team who delivers the most amount of presents without being arrested will win Immunity." Toadette explained.

"Technically, it's duo." Goombario corrected.

"I hope I'm not put in the same team has him." Daisy said.

"Wait, what's my advantage?" Flurrie asked.

"Flurrie, why are you so good at remembering!?" Toadette yelled. "Ugh, fine. You and your partner will have a faster sleigh than the others."

"Awesome!" Smiled Flurrie.

"Okay, let's see who the teams are!" Announced Toad.

...

Team One: Flurrie and Princess Peach.

Team Two: Sushie and Goombario.

Team Three: Princess Daisy and Vivian.

Team Four: Wario and Boo.

...

"Now let's step inside the time machine!" Smiled Toadette and they all jumped inside.

A blue flash of light came from the machine, making them all glance around nervously. Then it all went black.

...

Everybody slowly opened their eyes, and found themselves on their sleighs.

"Go!" Ordered Toad and they flew off.

...

Flurrie and Peach zoomed ahead of the other groups, laughing. They were flying across the sea, leaving the other three teams behind them.

"This is great, Flurrie! We're gonna deliver all the presents before the other teams even get across the ocean!" Smiled Peach.

"Hey, look! There's our first town!" Flurrie pointed.

"I can't see it, Flurrie. Where is it?" Peach leaned forward, looking for the town. "Oh, there it-Woah, WOAH!"

Peach fell forward, sliding down the front of the sleigh. She screamed in terror and she fell off the vehicle, falling towards a house. She fell through the chimney, landing at the bottom. She coughed, every single part of her body charred black. Then Flurrie also landed at the bottom, crushing her.

"Okay, this is good. Let's do this house and then on to the next one." Flurrie smiled, standing up.

"You can do the present part, I'm going to get something to eat." Said Peach.

"What!? Peach, you said you were on a diet!" Flurrie yelled.

"I lied! MWAHAHAHA!" Peach ran into the kitchen, when her heel broke and she tumbled to the floor. "DAMN IT! THESE WERE EXPENSIVE!"

"Typical Peach..." Muttered Flurrie as she placed the presents under the tree.

...

"According to my imagination, we should be approaching the UK." Said Goombario to Sushie.

"The UK? We were in the North Pole like, two minutes ago! How the hell are we in the UK!?" Sushie roared. "TELL ME! REVEAL ALL YOUR SECRETS AND I WILL STRIP IN FRONT OF YOU!"

"...I'll pass, thanks." Goombario slowly backed away from the physco fish. "Where should we go first?"

"I honestly can't be bothered to deliver presents. I'm exhausted after I got caught in that snowball in the last challenge." Sushie admitted. "Can't we go and murder some kids or something?"

Goombario stared at her, then he slowly grinned.

"It was a joke, dumbass!" Sushie slapped him and he fell out of the sleigh.

Sushie laughed and pointed as he fell down and down. Then she guided the reindeer towards a house. She tried to steer but she was too weak and she screamed in terror as the sleigh tilted to the right, crashing onto the roof of the house. The sleigh skidded, stopping at the edge of the roof. The sleigh began to slowly tilt over the edge and Sushie scrambled out to safety. Goombario was standing outside the house, waving.

"Hey, Sushie!" He smiled. "Are we doing this house-"

**CRASH!**

The sleigh fell on top of Goombario, crushing the poor Goomba.

"Sorry, Goombario!" Apologised Sushie, leaping down the chimney.

She heaved the heavy sack off her back and opened it, taking out a sandwich. She sat on the sofa and switched on the TV. For the next ten minutes she ate her sandwich while she sat on the sofa, watching TV. Then Goombario came in through the front door, battered and bruised.

"Wow, what happened to you?" Asked Sushie, genuinely shocked.

"Well, first you pushed me out of the sleigh when we were 2000ft high up in the air, then the sleigh fell off the roof and crushed me, which was also your fault." Goombario muttered.

"...Oh." Sushie said. "Um...Want a sandwich?"

Goombario rolled his eyes, slapping the sandwich out of her hands. Then he opened the sack and gasped, seeing hundreds and hundreds of sandwiches inside.

"SUSHIE!" He screamed. "WHY ARE THERE SANDWICHES IN HERE!?"

"I was hungry..." Sushie said nervously.

"Oh, okay then. You were hungry. SO YOU PUT TWO THOUSAND SANDWICHES IN THE SACK THAT WAS MEANT FOR PRESENTS!?" Goombario raged.

"Dude, two thousand isn't enough." Sushie said. "Now go and buy some presents from the store and put them under the tree or something."

Goombario rolled his eyes and opened the door, walking outside.

...

"Look, Vivian, you don't like me, and I REALLY don't like you, but we have to work together so we can win Immunity." Daisy explained.

"I hate to do it, but I agree with you, Daisy." Vivian admitted, nodding.

"Listen, I know you're probably going to say no, but I think we should start a secret alliance." Daisy said.

"What!? No way!" Vivian shook her head furiously.

"Just listen. If we make it to the final two, then we'll see once and for all who's better, stronger, older! Well, maybe not older, that award automatically goes to you." Smirked Daisy.

"Well...You do have a point..." Vivian paused for a moment to think. "...Fine, I'll be in an alliance with you. We'll work together, but outside of challenges we stay out of each other's way, alright?"

"Of course." Daisy nodded. "And if we win this challenge, we'll both get Immunity and one of the others will get voted off, hopefully Boo."

"Yeah." Vivian smiled. "Hey, look! There's our first house!"

The Shadow Siren pointed to the right, but Daisy shook her head, pointing to the left.

"No, there's our first house!" She said.

"No, there's our-Ugh, Daisy, pass me the reins!" Vivian ordered, reaching over for them.

"Stay on your side, Shadow Bitch!" Daisy yelled, slapping her.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLAP ME!" Vivian slapped her back and soon the two women were in a slap-fight.

They weren't looking where they were going and they crashed into a chimney making it break and fall off the roof. Daisy soon noticed and she screamed as the sleigh zoomed towards a brick wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS TOTALLY UNREALISTIC BRICK WALL DOING HERE!?" Daisy screamed as the sleigh crashed into the wall, making the front of it get crushed.

Daisy and Vivian fell out, still slapping each other. Then a door opened and the two turned towards the light and gasped. A little Toad girl was standing there, holding a teddy bear.

"Are you Santa?" She asked, filled with hope.

Daisy and Vivian looked at each other and gulped.

"Yes, I'm Santa. What would you like for Christmas, little girl?" Vivian smiled sweetly at her.

"No, I'm Santa." Daisy said.

"No, I'm Santa!" Vivian yelled, slapping her.

Daisy slapped her back and it all happened again. The little girl watched, confused.

"I thought Santa was a boy..." She said.

"Um...Well, you thought wrong!" Daisy smiled. "You idiot!"

Tears filled in the little girl's eyes. Vivian rolled her eyes at Daisy.

"Sorry, my...companion here has been taking a lot of drugs lately." Vivian said. "What would you like for Christmas?"

"A-A bike..." The little girl wiped her eyes.

"Well, go back to sleep, and when you wake up in the morning you'll find a new bike in your bedroom." Vivian smiled. "But if you don't go to sleep, I'll kidnap you, and make you one of my elves."

The girl burst into tears and ran off.

"Well, that went well." Said Vivian.

Suddenly, a tall man came out of the house, scowling.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"We're Santa." Daisy replied.

"Oh, yeah, you're Santa, and that's why you're telling my daughter you're gonna kidnap her. I'm calling the cops!" The man stomped back inside the house.

"Oh Crap! If we get arrested, we lose the challenge!" Vivian remembered.

"But the sleigh is completely smashed up!" Yelled Daisy.

Vivian glanced around nervously. Then she spotted a car outside a house. She ran towards it and used a rock to smash the window, opening the door.

"Vivian, what the hell!?" Screamed Daisy.

"Do you WANT to lose the challenge!?" Vivian roared, climbing in the car and starting it up.

Daisy stared at it for a moment, wondering what to do. Then the man came out of the house and she screamed, diving into the car.

"Go, go, go!" Daisy yelled and Vivian started driving.

However, Vivian didn't know how to drive and the car jerked forward before stopping again, making her accidentally hit the father. He fell to the ground and they both screamed as the car drove off. A couple of minutes later the police came, but they were too late. Daisy and Vivian were gone.

"Damn it! Oh Well..." He turned to his friend. "Do you want to go and get wasted?"

"I've been wanting you to say that ALL day..." Replied his friend, getting in the car. "Let's go!"

But when they drove off, they spotted Daisy and Vivian and grinned.

"You're under arrest for not really being Santa." Said one of the policemen.

"DAMN IT!" Screamed Vivian.

...

"Wario and Boo were currently in the lead, having delivered presents to most of America by now." Said a narrator, reading out from a sheet.

"What the hell!? Go away, you freak!" Wario punched him in the face.

"OW! Now that was totally uncalled for!" The narrator growled, his voice suddenly changing. "You know what? I quit! I'm done!"

"Oh, come on, man!" A cameraman said. "Don't be like that!"

"I don't care! That guy punched me in the nose! I'm leaving!" The narrator walked off angrily.

"Um...okay..." Wario said, confused.

"Come on, Wario, let's go." Boo said, leaving through the front door.

They climbed onto the sleigh and flew off.

"Hey, Wario, I think we should be in a-" Boo began.

"No." Wario rolled his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Boo said, surprised at how quick the plumber answered.

Suddenly, another sleigh appeared in front of them and they stopped in their tracks. The sleigh was blue, with a flashing light on the front of it.

"Stop where you are! You're under arrest!" The policeman yelled.

"Oh, come on! That's not even fair!" Wario cried as the two got hand-cuffed.

...

The crowd cheered in excitement.

"Well, it looks like there are two teams left. Flurrie and Peach, and Sushie and Goombario. Who will win? Let's look." Said Toadette.

...

"I don't care!" Peach screamed to a woman who was holding her baby.

"Peach, we really have to go! Come on!" Flurrie pleaded.

"I'm calling the cops!" The woman muttered, going to the phone and dialling a number.

"Fine! Call them! I don't care!" Peach yelled.

A couple of minutes later the police arrived, hand-cuffing the two.

...

"Now that was completely rushed." Said Toad. "Anyway, it looks like Sushie and Goombario win Immunity!"

"Yes!" Cheered Sushie, accidentally punching Goombario.

He stumbled backwards, falling into a sewer.

"Anyway, vote and like for one of these following characters!" Smiled Toadette.

Princess Peach!

Flurrie!

Princess Daisy!

Vivian!

Boo!

Wario!

Sushie and Goombario won Immunity, so don't vote for them. However, you can still like them.

**...**

**I hope you enjoyed! Please vote and like and the next chapter is coming soon!**


End file.
